Small Packages: Nanno's Story
by Ladyofthedrgns
Summary: 07' Movie Verse, She was small...too small. Something even a CMO like Ratchet couldn't ever think was possible. Where did she come from and why is Megatron after her? The Autobots soon learn size doesn't matter when there is a life at stake.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Beganings

_Writer's Note: Hi Everyone. I really hope you all enjoy this fic, it's been a long time coming and the first time I have posted any of my work online. So yeah it's a bit unnerving for me. I will post new chapters as regularly as I can if you all really enjoy it. My special thanks goes out to all those that inspired me, my boyfriend Daniel ( Aka Khalthar ) and friends on AOL at my RP Group Transformers: Aftermath_. For without Scibyte, this fic could not of been possible.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_**Without farther ado...**_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

Chapter 1

It came as a low almost inaudible metallic hiss, but it was enough to snap the old timer out of his thoughts with a threatening low growl," What do you want Starscream? "

No sound nor words came at first but a soft chuckle full of malice, then those dark words hissed forth," You know full well why I am here, Neruoblock. Megatron is getting impatient. "

The old scientist turned to the Seeker with a bit of a snarl on his lips," I told you I would be ready soon. Now if you will excuse me…," he hissed rather angrily, pushing past the Seeker as the old mech made his way over to the operation berth.

Laying there smaller than any minicon that any Decepticon or Autobot had seen. Limbs of silvery chromed titanium alloys the likes of which even the Second-in-command could not identify. Reaching a sharp taloned hand to touch the foot long frail protoform.

"Don't touch!" snapped Neruoblock with a bit of anger, slapping the Seekers hand away from the protoform rather roughly as he moved over with the last set of equipment he would need. Those eyes shining with a sense of pride at his handy work. _You will be my finest work yet. _He mused silently.

That suddenly snapped him back to reality as he felt that gun pressed into his back armor," Do that again and my figure might accidentally slip on the trigger. Then who will finish "The Project."

" I dare you? " the old scientist snapped back, the anger burning in his eyes as he fixed his optics on the table trying to control his ever growing rage for the sparkless worthless piece of scrap for a Seeker," Do it and who will finish Megatron's little project?" He turned his head just enough to get a look at the Seeker," You? "That hateful, threatening grin spreading across that titanium maw.

All Starscream answer with was a threatening snarl, taloned hand shaking with fury as he stormed off from the lab, firing a snarling, venomous words after the scientist as he left," I will be back " The Project " when it is finished." With that, disappeared with a resounding thunderous roar of those jet engines.

A soft sigh escaped the old scientist as he leaned against the medical berth, limbs still shaking with a mix of fury for the Second-in-Command and fear. But where had this fear come from? For these many years he had come under Megatron's command had he ever felt this before, maybe malice and a sense of payback for the lose of his spark-mate and sparkling. A hint of warmth filled that empty void, a tiny flicker of that one spark that was something he once knew as love. But he quickly pushed it aside; this was not the time nor the place. He did not need distractions tonight he had too much work left there laying on the table.

With a last resounding blast of those cooling units he set back to work soldering the last sets of wiring that hooked up the strange glass-like chamber that sat near the tiny foot long protoform's spark chamber. Smiling down onto it as if he were working back in the medical lab on Cybertron on a sleeping sparkling.

--

The little protoform stood there before the assembled group of Decepticons trembling a bit nervously as she looked up to her creator, their malicious stares burning threw her small form as she listened to their many snide remarks and comments. Neruoblock trying to show the tiny femebot as much encouragement as he could, nudging her toward the massive glass chamber where their latest prisoner lay just barely hanging onto consciences. Slowly she stepped forward toward the open hatch to the cell stepping inside as her creator sealed the door behind her.

Once inside she looked about curiously silent glass cell till those small icy blue optics fell on the barely conscience Autobot leaned against the far fall. Tilting her head a little as she slowly approached the larger mech, a voice rang threw the inside of the cell," Began test sequence 104," she squeaked a bit in surprise at first, startled out of her musings. Till suddenly the whole world seemed to vanish before her very eyes.

The scene that played itself out inside the glass sealed chamber was something out of any transformer's worst nightmare as the tiny foot tall minicon before them seemed to melt into a puddle of silvery fluid reminiscent of mercury. The eerie silver fluid flowing across the titanium floor of the chamber toward the slowly reviving mech. Its optics coming online just moments before the strange substance coiled and flowed its way up his body.

Outside the chamber the gathered group stood spellbound, some pressing forward for a better view of the scene while a few stepped back in disgust and horror as that metallic screech rang out threw the chamber.

Inside the Autobot before them seemed to melt before their very optics, writhing in its death throws; a spark tearing scream ripped threw the interior of the chamber as it fought to escape the advancing substance the strange substance slowly worked its way up its body. Before a full trembling spasm seized and the mech fell to the floor. A strange struggling gurgle moaning from his failing vocals before it fell lifeless as the day it was born.

Outside the lab was filled with an eerie spark freezing silence for full 15 clicks before anyone dared to even engage a cooling fan. A smirk playing across Neroublock's features with satisfaction as he watched the looks on each of the battle hardened Decepticons before him," So? "

It still took Starscream a full 2 click to regain his composure, burying it under a mask of arrogance as he turned to the scientist," I will inform Megatron. " With that he barked a few seething orders at the still spellbound group before him," Move it or you will be joining the Autoscrap," he snapped them out of their horrified daze and sending them running for the door.

Back inside the chamber the fluid slowly began to retake it's previous form, taking the shape of the tiny minicon, those optics soon coming back online as she looked about in an exhausted spellbound daze looking about for the Autobot she had just approached. Blinked those small blue optics in confusion, _Where did he go?, _she spoke to herself softly looking about the silent chamber for a moment not seeing a single bolt or trace that the mech had ever been there. Nearly jumping out of her servos when the sealed door hissed open, Neruoblock stood there before her in the door way.

"You did well little one. I am proud of you," He smiled fondly to the little minicon as she ran up to him shivering in fear of what could have happened to the Autobot prisoner.

" Where did the prisoner go? ," She chirped with worry, still looking back toward the chamber as if the mech would magically reappear out of thin air.

"It is none of your concern little one. Now let's get you some energon and some rest. You've had eventful day," He spoke to her sternly, a father-like tone to his voice, but soft as he made his way to the store room for a small cube for the tiny bot in his hand. Smiled as he watched her hungrily devour the small cube, before starting off back to the lab and the small berth he had set aside for her in a corner of the lab. Watching as she slipped off into recharge sleep before setting off to work on a report of the final test results.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity.

Chapter 2

Later that evening at the Decepticon Base, Cybertron:

"So?" That cold callused snarl came from across the dark chamber where the Decepticon leader seat before his throne staring down his Second-in-Command. Those titanium talons clicking in a drill that long showed he was starting to lose his patience before Starscream even spoke.

A smirk played across the Second-in-Command's features as he returned his leader's gaze with a bold arrogance," Well…..very well, my Lord," told words coming out in a hidden mocking tone.

A deep growl echoed from Megatron as he sat there," And? "

"Project: Sunder," Starscream smiled a bit more to show his approval as he went on," Is a success. I await further orders when you wish to carry this out."

That malicious grin spread across that maw as he listened, those talons racking along the metal arm of the throne in a loud audio busting shriek, "Good," Waved a hand dismissing the Seeker.

The Second-in-Command mirroring his leader's grin as he bowed his head, turned to leave the throne room. Thinking over what was to come next.

Megatron raising his voice one last time," Gather a team together. I wish to pay of "Friends" a visit," he spoke in that dry tone as he watched the Seeker disappear through the great doors. A grin playing across Starscream's lips as he set off the find the rest of his team.

--

Back at Neruoblock's Lab:

" You know your not supposed to be here….," Neruoblock spoke a bit dryly as he worked on the report, the list seeming to never end.

The silver autobot leaned against the counter a ways off from the scientist as he watched him work," Just dropped by to say hi to an old friend. Think I'd forgot about you? "

The old timer just grunted as he set aside the finished report. Moved over to the table and set to work on soldering a set if fine wiring for yet another new gun for the bot. Though grinned inwardly to the smaller mech," Hardly…"

"Oh come on! You still can't be sore at me…," he playfully teased the bigger mech. Twirling a small scalpel between his figures as if it were nothing.

"What do you want here, Jazz?" Neruoblock growled as he moved over to snag a processor chip of the counter beside the smaller mech. Though chuckling to himself at the Autobot's antics.

Jazz let out a long blast from his cooling unites following Neruoblock with his gaze," How can you stand that slagger, Star…" He never got to finish that sentence as an alarm sensor was set off just above the door to announce someone's arrival. Jazz quirked a brow at Neruoblock as if to ask _Expecting company? _

The bigger mech shrugged till those big doors opened to the lab. Neruoblock looked to see Starscream and two other Decepticons emerged. The scientist sneaking a barely discernible look to see if the saboteur was still present. Sighed inwardly in relief, the scalpel as if it had never left its tray and Jazz nowhere in sight.

"Who were you speaking to? " growled Starscream as he glared at the scientist looking about the empty lab for any sign that anyone other then he or the minicon had been there. Before looking back to Neruoblock dangerously.

" Nobody," shot back the scientist as he glared at the Seeker for disturbing him yet again, motioned over to the minicon sitting at the end of a counter across the room playing with some leaves of paper, folding them into small intricate little paper airplanes. Sent them sailing across the room.

Starscream motioned the other two to check the rest of the lab out for any signs of intrusion; they were not about to risk losing this project to another Autobot saboteur. Turned back to Neruoblock, "Megatron asks me to extend his congratulations on the success of Project: Sunder. "

"You will give him my thanks then...," he spoke rather dryly to the Seeker as one optic watched the two goons moving about the lab. Growled when they knocked over and broke a few glass trays of some dangerous chemicals. A tiny prick in the back of his processors nagging him, something wasn't right.

"PRIMUS! SLAGGING!"

Neruoblock laughed as he watched Thrust as an acidic chemical had splashed across one arm, burning the tough armor plating. It was enough of a distraction for Starscream to make his move.

Neruoblock never heard the shrieks as the main energon lines to his spark were cut. Those optics suddenly going wide as he saw the look of utter horror written all over his little one's face. Her small form disappearing behind the bulk of a callously laughing Starscream as he watched the scientist's legs buckle under him. The last thing he would heard would be the furious shriek from the Seeker as that soldering torch lashed across his chest tearing open his chest plate.

This sent Starscream into a fury as he kicked away the lifeless body of the scientist. Turned to point a dangerous talon at the minicon, roared," Get her! "

She hardly needed any prompting to move as she saw all eyes burning for her. She launched herself from the counter and ran. Dirge slammed head first into the counter as he made a dive to snatch the little bot, a blast of cybertronian curses thrown her way as he lay there on the floor for a second regaining his composure.

A burst of giggles erupted from the little bot as she ran for her creator's side, only to come to a skidding halt as she seen Starscream looming in her path. Squeaked, diving under the medical berth as the two, Starscream and Thrust dove for her. Slamming head first straight into each other.

The cursing malevolence began anew from the pair and the whir of a charging weapons signaled thing were about to get a whole lot more ugly," Get your slagging ugly aft off me you pit spawned excuse for a Seeker!" roared Starscream as he held his head for a second and tried to snatch for the scrambling minicon.

Scrambling out from the other side of the medical berth she ran across the room in a panic, spotting the vent shaft across the room. Ran like a silvery flash between Dirge's legs as he stumbled to his feet, growling.

"Get her you slagging scrap pile! " roared the second-in-command as his charge to his feet in hot pursuit of the little bot. Only to be met by the large bulk of a thundering Quake as he blasted his way into the room. Screw waiting for the door to open.

The room vibrated with Thrust's growing fury at this indignity, glaring a Starscream. It was inevitable.

Scrambling threw the narrow air shafts the small mini-con searched desperately for an escape route, peeking threw every vent to see if she could spot her creator's friend. Small tears of energon threatening to fall at any moment.

As she passed what felt like the hundredth vent, the cover suddenly felt off and a large hand suddenly snatched the minicon put a second hand over her vocal prossecor to keep her from screaming. The larger silver Autobot hissed in her ear to keep silent. She froze suddenly, recognizing the voice and hearing the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Whimpered.

Jazz crouched stone still in the shadows of the hall doorway as he peeked down the long narrow halls. Cursed Neruoblock for his paranoia when he had build this slagging laboratory on this floating rock.

" Have you found her yet? " came that roaring fury from the second-in-command far down an adjoining hall.

" Why did that pit spawn have to make the drone so slagging small! " snarled an infuriated Dirge as he growled back to his leader.

" Just fine her! " roared Starscream dangerously. Nearly kicking the fellow Seeker to get him moving.

Jazz peeked down at the little mini-con in his arms, leaned into her a bit as he whispered," Don't worry. Your safe, we'll get you to the base. I promise." Flashed a charming smile at her.

Running soothing figures along delicate sensors to try to calm the frightened youngling. Before peeking back down the now silent hall. Grimaced as he heard the roar of Thrust's engines and the war that had broken out in the lab, the two barely passing looks between each other no words passing between them just the knowing that it was time to get the hell out of here.

" What about Neruoblock? " the little mini-con squeaked with worry as she looked back in the direction of the lab.

" He will be fine.." Jazz tried to reassure her as she started to struggle a little.

" No! We got to go back for him! " She squeaked with an ever growing panic for her creator.

" I'm sorry Nanno, we can't. We got to get out of here, Now! " Jazz hissed at her as he fought to keep her quiet when she tried to scream for him.

Suddenly a second darker colored Autobot was at his side. " Time to get out of here! " Slipstream hissed with a deep concern as he looked up the hall. " Starscream is about to blow this place to the Pit. "

Jazz grimaced to his fellow spy as he nodded to him. Stuffing the small mini-con into his arms. "Let's go!" Slipstream stuffing the struggling mini-con into a compartment in his chest to keep her safe. They ran for the exit. Red flashing alarms ringing in deafening tones up and down the halls as the sounds of an explosion began to roar threw out the base.

" Slagging pit spawn!" Jazz growled as he neared the exit, ducking a line off fire as Thundercracker emerged into view. Thank Primus the ship was still waiting as he returned fire on the Seeker, only to look back as he seen him take down Slipstream.

With a twist and a kick to the jaw the dark silver-blue autobot forced the Seeker to lose his grip. Used that moment as he engaged his boosters. Rocketing after the ship, hearing the angry shrieking engines of two Seekers on his tail.

Jazz grinned and ran for the ship himself, taking off as a second explosion rocked the base. He looked back just as he seen a silvery blur rocket from the laboratory as the whole asteroid seemed to go up in one massive fireball.

The shock wave from the blast rocking the small Autobot, optics growing wide as the fireball grew ever larger, ever closer. Twin shrieks filled the empty vastness of space as the two rocketed threw space trying to out run the blast.

Writer's Notes: Yes, I'm evil like that. I will Update with a new chapter if I get at lest Five Reviews! Come on, you know you love this story.


	3. Chapter 3: The Incredible Journey

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: I'm sorry for such a short chapter this time, there will be a longer one next time._

--

**_Small Packages: Nanno's Story_**

Chapter 3: The Incredible Journey

A soft groan escaped the tiny form as she slowly came to. A small hand coming up to rub her throbbing head as those painful optics slowly came online. Suddenly growing wide at the sight that lay before her. An empty vast expanse of nothingness. It took her a second to reset her optics, before reopen them. But they were still met with the terrible same scene.

A since of confusion washing over her processors as she scanned about, using all available systems that were not already screaming in pain. That frown growing all the more. Her sensors were picking up nothing, absolutely nothing. A flicker of dread washing over her as she turned her head left and right, small hands reaching out till she hit something. Blinked.

Pushing that small hand forward, the hatch slowly came open. Her vision met with the vast darkness of space all around her. That frown of confusion returned. Pulling herself free of the hatch. She turned her head slightly to the left to look over her shoulder to get a better feel of her surroundings. Screamed in horror at the burnt charred remains of the fallen Autobot that had spared her life, his arms folded around her small frame as if protector her from some great blast. But was nothing left. Only massive pieces of floating metal fragments and rock from what remained of Neruoblock's Laboratory.

Those scanners fired online again, scanning and rescanning the area desperate for any shred of life. Nothing. Not even the flicker of a spark.

Her whole body began to tremble, tears of bright silvery-blue threatening but would refused to come as she cried out into the vast nothingness.

" HELLO!?…ANYONE!?…HELP ME! " She cried out over her com-link, only to have no reply in return. No reply would come. Those small arms wrapped about her trembling form. Nesting a bit deep into the only source of comfort available, the fallen soldier.

--

Hours turned into days, which soon drifted into years. Still she cried out from time to time as she drifted in that vast expanse of nothingness. She could feel her spark slowly breaking, dieing if you will.

Then it came as she passed threw the outer belt of a mysterious spiral galaxy. It was faint at first, like a dream, a whisper somewhere in the back of her processor. But it was there, strong words of comfort like Primus himself was finally calling her home. This made her spark freeze," _No, he would not want a creature such as me. _"

But the voice continued it's call, it's whispered promise. Those dim drained optics turned toward the distant sparkling beautiful silver-blue galaxy. She scanned about the distant stars to get a reading on where she was. Cringed in a bit of pain at how quickly a simple move like that was draining her badly depleated energon reserves. Quickly turned them off, they were not giving her any important information anyway.

That was the direction the voice, the signal was coming from. Something in her spark was pulling her to go that way. With a light blast of those small vents she began her perilous journey threw this mysterious galaxy.

--

She felt her spark jump as she grew ever closer to the ever strengthening signal, her readings telling her by now it was definitely Autobot, but who eluded her. Frowned a bit, she remembered all the warning her creator had given her.

_Trust nobody but yourself. _She heard those words whispered from deep with her spark.

_Would they except me? Will Jazz be there? Did they know?…._These were all questions racing threw her mind as she finally passed a large red stained planet. Those optics widening at the sight before her of the glowing blue, green, and white ball in the distance. The very planet the signal was coming from.

She suddenly felt a lurch, cried out as she felt her power levels drop suddenly. " No! Not Now! ", she cried feebly as she felt herself slipping away as her energon levels dipped even lower. She reached a trembling hand out toward the growing blue ball. Moments before those optics dimmed, then went out.

Somewhere over the New Mexico skies a small star was seen by a young boy falling.


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange New World

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: Sorry if a few of you got really confused about Slipstream's death. I figured if Jazz died now, then how would he of made the trip to Earth with Optimus and the team? It would of left a huge gaping hole in the story. But no worries everyone to all those Jazz-fans out there, he will make his appearance again in future chapters. But I'm not telling. No matter how much he begs. I still have not decided if the human boy, Gavin., will be a premanate charactor of the story or not. We will just have to see how things pan out for him._

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 4: A Strange New World_

The silvery lights of the jeep peered across the empty expanse of the Sonora Desert where a large Cactus that a few yards off shattered to pieces and smoking were the meteor had struck. Two figures appeared before the headlights half blotting out the light shining down into the smoldering 20 foot wide crater, one short, one tall. The taller figure stepped forward climbing down into the hole as he looked over the strange smoldering rock-like object laying there motionless. Reached a hand out gingerly till he felt the heat radiating from the slowly cooling rock.

" Son, toss me the canteen in the floorboard! " called the man as he looked up toward the smaller figure as it disappeared from the headlights for a second.

" What is it, Dad? " called the boy from the jeep as he soon returned a second later with the canteen tossing it to his later.

" Not sure..." he spoke curiously, remembering all those strange stories he had heard about people finding rare meteorites fallen from the heavens and making millions. Here he had on fully intact and unharmed, not a single mark on it.

He leaned over the rock as he undid the cap, pouring the water lightly over the meteor watching the steam rise from it in great goats.

After waiting from a few minutes, he reached a hand out again gingerly to scoop up the now cooled rock. Blinked up in surprise at it's surprising weight. It weighed almost nothing. This only left him more curious as he ran his fingures over it's smooth, oddly metallic feeling surface. Grinning to himself inwardly at the money he would get for this. Climbed out of the crater, letting his son have a brief glimpse of it before stuffing the rock into the back seat safely. Headed back for the house.

--

One Week Later...

Gavin quietly sat across the table from where the meteorite sat on it's perch where his dad had placed their prized find, his head resting atop his folded arms atop the table. Tilting his head a bit, his dad was still at work. He sighed remembering how his dad had told him not to touch it, frowned. Kicked the leg of his chair a bit in frustration.

A sound harmonic sound almost unnoticed by the boy till it came again. This pricked the boy's interest, looking about the room with a deep frown wondering where it had come from. The radio was off and so was the TV so that wasn't it? They were too far from town for it to bee the neighbors, so what could it be?

He slowly moved over toward the rock, curiously reaching tentative fingures out as he heard the sound again, this time easily pinpointing the odd tones. Gently picked up the rock. Turned it over slowly in his hands examining it curiously. Then the tones slowly growing in pitch till suddenly something happened. The rock suddenly shifted in his hands.

Gavin yelped in shock as he dropped the rock as it split in half, then parts of it began to rotate and contort in odd shapes and directions. Soon taking on an oddly robotic-like shape. The boy blinked on in shock at the sight before him as the small seemingly frail form lay motionless before him at first.

He looked it over from what he preconceived to be head to toe? Frowned a bit at how fragile the little robot seemed as he nervously reached a hand out to touch it. There came a twitch, dim what he precipitated to be eyes or optics came online weakly gazed up at him.

The pair just stared up at each other in utter silence. Both curious, both fearful of the other. The boy flinched a bit nervous, causing the little bot before him to flinch as well in turn. Gave a small frightened yet weak squeak. It was a comical sight of action and reaction for a good ten minutes before the boy finally caught on. Wiggled his fingures, blinked in utter suprize when the little bot then looked down at it's own hands then back up at him and did the same thing in return.

He grinned, giving a little giggle as he continued this odd game, till they both seemed to grow bored. Gavin running out of ideas quickly, frowned a bit as he thought out loud," I wish I knew what you were or where you came from?"

The little bot tilted her head a bit at him, giving him an odd expression as if it were trying to figure out what he had said. Then an odd burst sound erupted from the little creature in an excited burst of electronic sound, an assortment of buzzes, clicks, and chirps.

" OH! Wait! " The boy suddenly jumped in surprise at the little bot's suddenly burst of chatter. Waving his hands suddenly to silence it with a deep frown." Is that your name? "

Another burst of electrical buzzes came his answer. This only made the poor boy sigh in frustration. Till he heard the familiar sound of the back door open from the kitchen, he squeaked in freight as his head shot for the door. If his dad saw the meteor was gone he'd kill him. But if he saw the little robot he might kill it.! He quickly dove for it, snatching the small foot long robot into his arms as he heard his dad's heavy boots crunching across the kitchen tile talking to his mom. Ran for his room as he tried to conceal the wriggling little form in his arms, protesting at the rough treatment it was receiving.

Quickly closing his bedroom door behind him with a deep sigh, glad he went unnoticed by both his parents. Looked down at the little bot in his arms, it's curious optics staring right back at him in bewilderment. He held a fingure up to his lips to shush it, the little being nodded as if it at lest understood that gesture. Was instantly silent and still.

He let out a long deep sigh as he moved across the room, setting her down on his bed, held up his hands in a gesture as if to tell it to stay. Feeling a bit foolish as if he were commanding a puppy or dog. This only rewarded him with blank stared and a curious looks, but it complied as instructed anyway. He smiled as he slipped from the room and out to talk to his parents, hoping this would go well.

Back in his room Nanno let out a long deep nervous blast of her cooling unit, collapsed back on the bed. Optics dimming a bit as she briefly enjoyed the squishiness of the blankets and sheets. She did a slow full systems check, frowned at the sad results they brought up.

Report Read Out: Navigation: Offline, Transmission Frequencies: Damaged but intact, Energon Reserves: depleted.

It all was bad news for her, with other minor damage reports that would eventually repair themselves. With another soft sigh of her cooling units, felt herself slip back off into recharge. Smiling to herself that she had made it, but where she was still eluded her prosseccor. But for now her recharge deprived prosseccor clouded over the more she fought it quietly slipped off to sleep.

--

Days passed, the boy she had now learned was designated Gavin, would sit for hours in his room or an old shack at the edge of the property Gavin used for his secret club house. There the two would spend hours playing, the boy teaching her human words, even teaching her a few human games.

" Do you have a name? " Gavin asked her one day while they were in a heated game of checkers. The odd board game had fascinated her, along with the strange black and red plastic pieces. It had not taken him long to find out the little bot was a girl, or fem as he found out she insisted on being called.

She tilted her head a bit in thought, causing him to giggle a bit whenever she got that odd look that told him she was in deep thought. Checking over each of the long list of human words she knew. Brightened suddenly as she squeaked in delight, remembering a TV show they had both seen one Saturday morning," My name... " a strange burst of electrical buzzes and chirps burst forth.

Gavin blinked a bit in bewilderment for a moment at the odd sounding name, frowned a bit as he shook his head. " No, I can not understand you when you speak in your language. You need to speak mine." Trying to help her understand.

She frowned a little, seemed to shrink a bit in disappointed. Gavin reached a reassuring hand out to her, smiled. " Try again, this time in human talk."

She nodded softly as she concentrated hard as she looked over the words, smiled to herself as she slowly spoke again." My name...Naaa...nooo. "

Gavin brightened at this, though still felt mildly confused as he titled his head a little to piece together the words," Nanno? "

The little bot nodded to him softly, watching the boy's face cautiously. He giggled at her confusion. " You have a cool name Nanno. Ms. Michel, my teacher says that it means little or small. "

Nanno tilted her head curiously at the idea behind the name, giggled. Till he moved over offering her one of his school books she had been looking over for the longest time. Bright icy-blue optics flashing as she curiously looked over the colorful pages like a toddler with a new toy.

She had been reading many of his books over the last few days as she learned how to read. Though Gavin found it odd that for two straight weeks she read the Dictionary as if it were the bible. Testing out new words she learned, often getting corrected when she used them in the wrong terms, causing the boy to burst into fits of laughter.

Little did the pair know a mile away a small figure circled high over the crater of the landing site. Scanners working over the site and surrounding area. " Landing Site: Confirmed. Negative for signs of life . There is nothing here. Not so much as a single shred of scrap metal. Maybe the fool did not make it? "

" Confirmed " came that deep monotone voice, a blast of those cooling unites as he read over the information streaming to him from the scans of the surrounding desert. " Keep searching, the bot might be hiding somewhere masking it's signature."

With a chirp of confirmation the figure moved on from the site, moving off in the direction of some buildings he spotted in the distance to check them out.


	5. Chapter 5: Close Call

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 5: Close Call_

Seeing the metal buzzard fly away a sleek bright yellow 09' Chevy Camaro Concept appeared slowly creeping up on the site of the crater, the drivers door popping open to allow out it's passager as a young man of about 17 stepped out. Brown eyes scanning the country side for the little Decepticon as it disappeared from sight. The kid made his way over to the crater, looking it over curiously frowned. " There's nothing here, Bee."

A scratchy static filled voice chirped it's confirmation as the Camaro scanned the surrounding area. Transforming into Bi-pedal form " This is the coordinated Optimus said the bot landed. He could not of gone far. From the looks of things he might be pretty banged up." Pointed out the tiny spots of dried energon.

" By my scans of the size of this crater I would say this Bot isn't no bigger then me. " Bee continued though nothing in his prosseccor could tell him if this were true, there wasn't anyone out there he could remember that was his height except maybe Jazz. Just the thought of the fallen saboteur caused the scout to falter for a second. Before turning his attention and scans back to the surrounding area. Relaying his information back to base.

-

" Nanno? " Gavin asked curiously as he looked to the little fem-bot as she sat there for the longest moment in silence. Those tiny optics seeming to gaze off into nothing as if she were picking up something. The boy moved over closer to her, playfully poked his in the forearm. " Nanno? You OK? "

The little bot squeaked in suprize as she snapped out of her daze, distracted from the strange signal she was picking up on her little scanners. A small whimper escaped her as she moved over closer to the boy, climbing into his lap as she huddled into a little ball.

This caused him to frown a little," What's wrong? " He wrapped his arms around her reassuringly as he stood to his feet, made his way over to the shack's door and peeked outside. Making an odd face as she watched him. Gavin saw nothing out of the ordinary. His mom was in the kitchen getting ready to start dinner, his dad was down the road talking with the neighbors a mile away. There was nobody new in the driveway. The only thing the boy saw was a buzzard flying a few thousand feet above the desert, but above anything else everything looked and seemed normal.

Except the little bot refused to relax. Her grip on his waist was starting to get a little painful as he wensed a bit." Hey, let go..your hurting me. " He whimpered a bit trying to calm her down. Still confused by this sudden rush of fear. It was starting to freak him out as well.

Started to make his way back to the house. Hoping his mom was not looking this way. It was then as soon as the boy stepped free of the little ramshackle building that a loud fierce mechanical cry rang down from the heavens. Gavin looked up in time to see the vulture diving straight for him. He froze in a panic as he heard the little bot in his arms squeal in freight, his own fear kicking in.

It was his mother's panicked cries that broke the boy out of his daze as she burst out of the kitchen door screaming her son's name. Running for him just as those talons came forward to seize the boy. " Gavin! Run! "

This confused the two humans. Why would a bird like this attack? But this hardly carried threw his mother's thoughts as she trained the shot gun on the buzzard as it narrowly missed the boy as he dove for the ground. Scrambled to his feet, ran for his mother. As the bird banked around for another pass at the boy. She fired clipping the big buzzard's left wing. Sending it off course as it gave a startled cry.

Franticly she waved for her son as he ran for her, shoving the boy into the back door. Slamming it behind her as she ran inside. Screamed in suprize at the sudden hard jolt to the door as the big bird slammed into it full force. Loud shrieks and the sound of tearing wood soon following. She slammed her body against the door, bracing her legs as she tried to hold back the strangely determined creature.

" Gavin! Call your father! " She cried to her frantic son as he watched her from his hiding spot by the kitchen table.

The boy squeaked in fright as he looked between his mother and the phone, torn between helping her and doing as he was told. He looked down at the trembling form in his arms. " Wait here. " He whispered fearfully as he placed the little bot down in a shadowy corner. Slipped across the room toward where the phone was. Whimpering as he heard the hard pounding thuds at the door. His mother's frantic cries to push in on.

His hands shaking as he tried to dial the correct number for his dad's cellphone. Trembling as he waited for him to pick up. Whimpered as he listened to the ringing tones.

It was then that suddenly things suddenly turned silent. Both humans peeked out of their hiding places to see if the crazed bird was still there. Nanno clinging to the leg of the table as she peeked out at the two humans, trembling herself and whimpering.

A bright flash of yellow shot passed the kitchen window as the boy's mother looked out, mouth agape in shock at the sight before it disappeared completely from view seeming to chance after the bird.

It wasn't no more then a few minutes later that they heard the sliding tires of his dad's pick-up truck come to a fault on the gravel driveway. Came running up the steps as he burst threw the front door calling for his family. Staring at his shocked wife and son. " What happened? " He asked in bewilderment. Seeing his son's torn back and bleeding arms.

" I...I don't know. I saw Gavin walking to the house. The next thing I know this crazy buzzard dropped out of the sky and attacked him. " His wife explained still clearly shaken as she held her trembling son in her arms. Winced as she looked over his torn back.

" We got to get him to the hospital.." His dad spoke a little worried. Looked toward the battered back door in shock. Taking his wife and son in his arms leading them to threw the front door.

Neither hearing the tiny faint cries of fear as the little bot watched the boy being lead away by his parents. She huddled deeper into the corner. Trembling fearfully.

-

Down the Road...

Bee growled as he stood there fists clenched as he watched Buzzsaw fly away, smoke trailing from his small form as the little mini-con retreated. The Camaro cursing a few choice Cybertronian words after the little Cassetticon. Before he finally turned his attention back to Sam.

" Why on Earth would he attack a family out in the middle of nowhere and for no reason? " The boy asked in complete confusion as he panted a bit, trying to caught his breath as he finally caught up with his guardian. " You run...too damn fast. "

" Sorry, Sam " came a scratchy apology. Shifted back to his vehicle form, popped out the driver's door so the boy could climb inside. " My scans picked up something faint in that house we ran past. That he was attacking. "

" Bee, we can't break into some strange family's house! " Sam protested suddenly as he looked down the road back toward the family's house. Seeing a dirty old brown pick-up driving off down the dirt road.

" We could at lest looked around. Just be sure it wasn't a glitch on my scaners. " the Camaro chirped.

Sam sighed, leaning back in the seat as he watch the pick-up disappear in a cloud of dust in the distance. " Fine. But it's your fault if I get shot. "

" You won't. I will protect you, Sam. " he tried to reassure his charge.

That only produced another sigh from the boy as they made their way back to the house. Sam grimacing a bit. It looked like your typical hick town double wide trail home. Old cars piled to one area along with old junk appliances, and the like. Bee ran his scanner over each of the piles to be sure the signal was not coming from there. Sam climbing out to have a better look around when his guardian finally stopped.

Sam slowly walking around the outside of the house, being sure and careful. Unsure if anyone was still home, but it was better to be safe then sorry he always thought. Nervously peeked in all the windows to try and caught a glimpse of anything inside. " I don't see anything.." He called back to the Camaro.

" I can still sense it though. It's definitely here. Whoever it is. " call back the yellow Camaro.

The boy blinked in surprise when he thought he caught a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. Ducking for a moment, thinking it was maybe someone of the house. Slowly peeked back up after a moment. Grimaced when he saw nothing there. Sighed in frustration. " Still nothing. "

Bee sighed in a mix of frustration and disappointment. " Let's report back to base with our findings. Then head back. Optimus will want to hear about this incident. "

With that Sam jogged back to the car. Quickly climbed back inside to escape the heat. They made their way back to town. Neither seeing the tiny set of icy blue optics peek out the bedroom window at the yellow Camaro as it pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6: Discovered

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 6: Discovered_

It was dark when Gavin and his parents returned home. The sleeping boy curled up in his father's arms as he carried to boy to his room. A small silvery form slipping out of sight of the taller human male under the bed as those worried optics scanned over the boy's bandaged back. Gavin's mother soon joining them as she gently kissed the boy's forehead, pulling the blankets up around his sleeping son. Watching him for a moment before the pair soon slipped out of the room to allow their son to sleep in peace.

Nanno fidgeted as she peeked out from under the bed, slipped up beside the boy. Crouched beside him as she looked toward the door. Those sensitive audios picking up the faint whispers of the boy's parents. A small frown crept across her small features as she listened.

" Are you sure it was a buzzard, Karen? " spoke the deep husky voice of the boy's father. His voice raising a bit in agitation.

" Shhh! " She tried to shush her husband, frowned as she shifted on her feet a bit, treats in her eyes as she passed the living room floor. " Yes, Rick. But I just can't figure it out why a bird like that would attack for no reason. It was a weird color as well. " her own agitation starting to show threw.

Rick moved forward to take his wife in his arms, rubbing her shoulder to try and comfort her as she buried her head in his shoulder. " What do you mean " weird color?"

" It was yellow..." spoke Karen as if she didn't even believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

Rick frowned a bit on confusion, sighed as he continued to comfort his wife. " Look, he is fine now. Your both safe. If it makes you feel better I will call the forestry service tomorrow and talk to them about it. "

She gave a tired nod as she leaned her head against his chest. Letting her husband lead them both off to bed.

Back in the bedroom Nanno sat there listening, wrapped her small frail arms about her small slender form. Snuggled in closer to Gavin's sleeping form. She finally peeled her optics off the closed door. Looking over the boy's bandaged back. Frowned to herself, feeling her small spark ach that she had been utterly useless in helping to protect her friend.

Gently reached out a small hand to trace along the boy's arm, whispered softly. " I sorry, Gavin. " a tiny whimper escaping her vocal processor.

The boy stirred a little in his sleep, she froze for a moment till she saw a small smile cross the boy's face." Your my best friend. " a soft almost inaudible whisper escaped him.

She blinked in suprise at the reassuring words, smiled softly. A small yawn escaped her as she curled up on the blankets beside her friend. Resting her small head on the pillow beside him.

--

_The Next Morning..._

The warm morning sun creeped it's way into the window as a warm breeze of a promised summer breeze rustled the curtain. The scent of cooking bacon and eggs filling the air all through out the house. Soft foot steps came up the hall, the soft call of Gavin's mother's voice calling him to breakfast.

The boy groaned softly as he stirred, shifted a bit as he felt the slight weight beside him. Smiled as he saw the small silvery sleeping form beside him, as peaceful as a toy robot. The door to his room creaked open as he heard his mother's soft knock at the door," Gavin, breakfast ti..." her voice suddenly breaking off as she saw the little form beside her son in bed.

The boy yawned sleepily unaware of his mother as he sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " Ok, Mama.." he spoke a bit sleepy, till he heard her next words.

" Gavin..." she spoke a bit softly, with a stern air to her words. " Gavin, come here now! " Not moving from the door as she stared at the small silver bot. Waving franticly to her son to come to her that instant.

" Huh? " he looked up at his mother a bit bewildered. Followed her gaze down to the bed beside him as the little bot began to sturr.

" Gavin! Come here Now! " She called with a bit more of a stern air to her words, taking a nervous step toward her son.

Gavin looked from the little bot to his mother and back as Nanno slowly sat up. Gave a sleepy chirping sound. " Mama, this is Nanno. She's my friend. " he spoke softly trying to reassure his mother.

When the little bot rose it was then that his mother made a dive for him. Grabbing her son up in her arms, scrambled from the room. Calling frantically for her husband. The man burst into the room brandishing a metal bat in one hand as he looked about the room angrily.

Nanno let out a cry, a mixture of confusion and fright as she watched her friend being snatched away from her. Scrambled after the boy, only to be stopped at the door by his bat welding father. A squeal of fright erupted from the tiny bot as she scrambled away just as the bat narrowly missed her fragile frame.

She scrambled for the bed. Rick in hot per suite as he made another swing of the bat after the little bot. Cursing angrily after the little thing. " I got you now! " the man grabbed for the edge of the bed, up ending it.

" Dad! No! Don't hurt her! She's Friendly! " his son begged frantically as he heard the little bot's frantic cries from the room.

" These things are dangerous! Haven't you seen the News! " he snarled from the bedroom as a small silver flash bolted from the bedroom and out into the living room. Karen screaming in fright as tried to kick at the little bot frantically trying to get to her son.

Rick burst from the bedroom on the little bot's heels, swung the metal bat just as the little bot made a leap for their son. Sending the tiny form crashing threw the sliding glass doors onto the back porch. Watching with a triumphant glee as the little form tumbled and rolled across the deck till she came came to a stop on the ground below the deck.

Gavin cried frantically as he struggled to get free of his mother's arms." NANNO! Nanno! " Finally broke free of her arms as he ran for the door. Only to be caught by his father. " No! It's Dangerous! "

Nanno's groaned painfully as she rubbed her soar pounding head. Looked up just in time to see the bat swinging for her again. She shrieked in fright, scrambled away from the crazed man. Leaped for her feet as she ran for the surrounding landscape fleeing from the man, hearing Gavin's desperate tear filled cries for her. " Nanno! "

She shrieked in fear as the ground beside her suddenly exploded in a burst of dust and a loud crack in the air. Optics growing wide as she realized what that sound was, gun fire! Her little legs working overtime as she ran into the desert.

--

Some Time That Night...

Small silver-blue tears streamed down the little mini-bot's face as she huddled beneath a small rocky outcrop near the edge of a small town. Her whole body trembling from head to toe still hearing those terrifying gun shots ringing in her audios. Gavin's voice still crying out to her somewhere deep inside.

Those little blue trembling optics staring out at the soft dazzling lights of the interstate at the white headlights and red tail lights of passing cars coming and going threw town. Her tiny spark crying out piteously as each light reminding her of her beloved Creator.

--

The Autobot Base...

Watching the monitors Ironhide grunted a bit as Bumble Bee walked by. The scout quirking a brow at the weapon's specialist as he moved over to the monitor. " What's up, 'Hide? " chirped Bee curiously as he looked over the signal monitor.

" That signal is back. " grunted the black mech as he leaned forward. " And it is changed location from where we last picked it up. It's closer to that little town, Red Stone. "

" I was just there with, Sam. We didn't find a single trace of anything there. Not ever a small bit of scrap from an injured mech. " Bee spoke a be weary.

" True. " Ironhide spoke a bit suspicious. " But it could be someone that got attacked on arrival. Is out there hiding from the Decepticons. "

It was then that Optimus strolled in, casually looking over the signal on the monitor. " Any news? "

" Yes, Sir. Optimus. " Chimed in Bee. " The signal has materialized again near the town of Red Stone. We think it might be the same Bot? "

The big leader leaned forward as he studied the signal pattern for a moment, his face unreadable by the others as he though things over. " Bumble Bee, I know you just got back from a scouting mission." He sighed a bit. " We are very short handed till the new arrivals get here. But I am going to have to ask you to go out there again and have a look around. "

Bee frowned a bit at the idea of being away from Sam, especially after they just got back. But he knew this could be a matter of life and death. It could be a ally in trouble and unable to contact them. With that he nodded to his leader.

Optimus smiling at the young scout as he nodded to him. Watching him Transform and drive off back to Red Rock.


	7. Chapter 7: Close Encounters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: Here's a surprise for you, read it and I hope you really enjoy. Please Review!! _

_-_

**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**

_Chapter 7: Close Encounters of the Mechanical Kind_

A soft flash of blue light in the distance made the little fem-bot jump for a second. Optics adjusting to the dim twilight as she gazed off in the direction the light came from. A soft shiver crossed her small frame as a stiff breeze kicked up, a strange wet metallic scent on the breeze, rain. She looked up toward a distant mountain range miles off from the town. Cringed in pain as the black sky was suddenly lite up in a brilliant blue fiery arc of electrical fire. A small shutter of fear an aw washed over her as the massive bolt of lightning snaked it's way across the sky in a wide reaching spidery web. Then disappeared as suddenly as it had came.

So enthralled was she by this brilliant display of nature's wrath that she did not notice the small drops of water beginning to fall all around her. Not till one large rain drop plopped square in between her optics. She squeaked in surprise before the rain began to fall all around her. Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, as bright as the last one. She jumped in alarm as a sudden loud crash rang across the sky.

She suddenly found herself on her feet running for the nearest cover she could find, between two large garbages cans beside an old filthy dumpster in an alley way between two large buildings. Whimpered as she huddled behind the dumpster trying to get in out of the chill rain.

Tiny optics staring out into the dismal darkness of the night as she watched humans run past the alley trying to escape the down pour like herself. Whimpered nervously as she huddled back farther into the shadows. Cringed a bit in pain as she felt how empty her fuel tanks were. Leaned into the wall of the building a bit as she tried the think where she could find something to eat.

-

Nobody noticed the black and white Seleen class Mustang as it slowly cruised down the nearly deserted street, grumbling a bit at the rain that pounded down across it's hood. Nor would they pay it much mind as it lazily pulled into an alley along side the closed auto parts store.

" Make it quiet. That slagging Autobot Scout is back. We still have to find the source of that signal. " Barricade growled rather quietly. Shutting off his lights so that his vehicle form melded into the shadows of the alley.

The little silver mech nodded to his partner, before Frenzy slipped out the open window to find a way into the Auto parts store. Still grumbling a bit to himself at how grouchy the larger mech was being over the whole thing. It wasn't his fault the damnable human made cans exploded. Well...maybe a little. His claws had punctured the silly string cans that he had swiped from a gas station a few miles back where they had stopped so Barricade could refuel. _Pit spawned human made slag!_

He grinned as he gazed up the wall of the building, his optics scanning for any weaknesses in the building's security systems. Grinned when he spotted a loose air vent cover. Scrambled his way up the wall, pulled the cover off, and quickly slipped inside.

-

_Somewhere down the road..._

The yellow Camaro sighed a bit in boredom. He had been here for two days now and not so much as even a blimp came across his scanners. Though there had been a few cases, but they had all turned out to be false alarms. This was really starting to frustrated him.

His scanners had picked up Barricade's arrival hours ago, this just made matters all the more worse. But the fact that the interceptor had yet to do anything had kept all his scenes on high alert. _What was he up to? Did he pick up the same signal we did? Was he looking for the same Bot? _These thoughts kept running through his processors. Frustrating him all the more when no answer would come. Without Sam here to help in the search and act as an extra set of eyes. The search was all that much harder.

-

_Inside the Auto Parts Store..._

Those small optics scanned the interior of the building carefully, smirked to himself. _Primitive squishy security systems. _He snickered to himself. He slipped down from a ceiling air vent, dropped down onto a shelf full of car parts. Being extra careful to not make a sound. His scanners on high alert.

His head twitched about as he took in each row of car parts and tools, looking for the right isles. Grinned when he spotted the cleaning supplies five isles away. Dropped to the floor below as he quickly skittered his way over to collect the goods. Snatching a bottle or two of high quality leather cleaner, some car wax, and other essentials he knew Barricade wanted or he'd have his spark for it.

He was just about finished with his shopping when the little mech heard a loud popping sound, followed shortly by a dull buzz. The air filling with a strange electrical buzz in the air. Frenzy's optics dimmed, then narrowed in a mix of suspicion as he slowly moved in the direction of the sound, his stolen goods still held tightly in his grasp.

Optics adjusting to the dim lighting within the closed building. Nearing the isles where the battery rack was. The little mech froze mid-step when he caught a hint of movement atop a row of batteries. A soft silvery glint in the dimly light room.

Those optics narrowed all the more as he fought the poor lighting to see what it was. Froze again when the thing moved, there came another loud buzzing noise. The soft strange metallic whine that sounded oddly familiar. He frowned a bit, slowly started to creep forward as silently as he could. That was until a bottle shifted in his arms. He grimaced.

Those optics suddenly widened as a soft flash of icy-blue light came from the third shelf of the battery rack. The room was suddenly lit up by a brilliant flash of lightning, illuminating for just a mere second both of the small Bots. This hardly seemed to matter as a spark freezing screech rang from both Bots at the same moment.

Frenzy forgetting all about the sight of those icy-blue optics before him as he suddenly was back up and out the air vent faster then Barricade had ever seen the little mech move. Just as the alarms inside the building rang out into the night announcing the break in.

" What the Slagging Glitch did you do?!" Roared the Seleen as he saw the startled mech leap from the air duct and onto his roof.

" N n no Time ime ime ime! GO! GO! GO!" Squealed a frantic Frenzy as he scrambled into the open window of the black and white interceptor. Feeling Barricade's wheels screaming as they fought for traction on the wet pavement. Finally finding purchase on the wet asphalt they tore off down the empty city street.

-

_The Other Side of Town..._

Tires squealed across the pavement as the yellow Camaro came to a screeching halt in the middle of the intersection as his scanners suddenly went haywire. Four signals suddenly going off at once, two Decepticon, one Other.

The fourth being the alarm system of the auto parts store announcing it's break in.

He grinned as those rear tires screamed to life, peeling out as Bumblebee did a full 180 degree turn and tore off down the road in the direction of the signals. Praying to Primus that Barricade did not get to that signal first; all the while feeling a deep knot in the pit of his tanks. Hoping it was not a wounded Autobot trapped.

Rounding a street corner the Autobot scout was met with an alarming sight as he watched the black and white Seleen Mustang come roaring out of a side alley and down the road away from him. Not seeming to pay the scout one bit of mind. Bumblebee growled in fury, the signal was close...too close.

He gunned his engine as it roared to life to give chase after the Decepticon, tires screaming down the roar at full speed in pursuit. Out of the corner of his optic a bright silver flash streaked across the road ahead of him. It was all the Autobot scout could do to keep from hitting the silvery streak as he locked up his breaks. Tires screaming for traction as he spun out just mere inches away from where the small form had darted across the road.

Somewhere along that stretch of road Bumblebee swore that his spark chamber had fallen out of his chassis as he sat there in the middle of the road. His frame trembling only slightly from the shock that he had nearly hit whatever it was. His scanners working frantically to be sure it was not anything organic, human or otherwise. The scout growled to himself upon seeing that Barricade had gotten away.

But on the other hand, the other signal was still active and it was moving away from him. For a moment he felt torn, go after Barricade or go after the signal. _Slag it! _He scolded himself for such a thought. Tires came to life again as he fought to catch up with the signal.

-

Nanno felt her tiny spark climb up into her thin throat as she saw that flash of brilliant sunburst yellow across her vision. She gave a spark tearing scream, as she froze in those bright headlights. For a moment she felt this was it, _this is where it all will end. At lest I will be back together with Neruoblock._

But when those tiny optics came open again, trembling from head to toe in terror as she stared at the side panel of the bright yellow Camaro. For a mere moment felt a sheer sense of relief that she was still alive, but also a sense of revulsion that it had missed as well. But this hardly seemed relevant at this moment as she felt something in her spark jump.

Panic took over as those small optics widened in terror. _It can't be! _Her processors screamed in shock. She ran, running from this feeling deep inside her spark. _They can't be here! It can't be them! _She continued to run, ducking past parked cars and alley ways, and out across an open field as she saw the yellow Camaro charge after her. She smirked when she spotted a radio station ahead, feeling the odd buzz to her damaged communication's systems.

_-_

Bumblebee growled in frustration as he fought to catch up to the tiny bot. His scanners telling him for sure it was not Frenzy or any of the other Casseticons. " I've found the source of the signal." He spoke a bit earnestly over his com-link trying to keep his frustration in check as he tried to keep the fast moving form within his scanner range.

" Is it a Decepticon or Autobot? " Ironhide broke in rather suddenly, a bit of a growl in his voice.

" I'm not sure, 'Hide. I haven't been able to get in close enough to get a good look." Bee spoke with a bit of confusion in his words.

" Move in carefully. This bot may be injured and scared. Use extreme caution, Bumblebee." broke in Optimus as he listened to the report.

Bumble Bee slowed his pace rather quickly, agitated that he could not get more the a block or two nearer to whatever it was. The signal was definitely that of a bot, but who it was and why they continued to run from him left the scout completely confused.

He grinned when he realized the small form was starting to get tired out from this long chase through town. His pace slowed all the more to barely a crawl. Still in Camaro form he knew he could move in closer seeing that it had taken refuge in the deep brush of the desert not far from a radio tower. Quietly he creeped in, keeping those scanners trained on the small form. Shut off his engines and lights, began his wait. The scout continued to relay back his reports on the situation to Optimus and Ratchet.

-

She plopped down in the sheltering brush in deep exhaustion. Her cooling systems screaming for relief as they fought to dissipate the heat generated by the tiny frightened form. Her whole frame shaking from head to toe as her head frantically darted about. Scanners on high alert as she desperately searched out the large yellow car that had been following her.

Her tiny hand clenching and unclenching in spastic fear as she fought to calm down. Why had she run? What or who was that thing she had seen inside the auto parts store? Those piercing optics that had spotted her still sending shivers threw her tiny frame.

It was a tiny buzz in her com-link that suddenly snapped her out of her revere. Frozen where she sat, head darting about frantically as if she expected the owner of the voice to be right there.

" My scanners say the Bot is still there. It hasn't moved in the past few clicks. " this first voice spoke. Nanno blinked in a mix of confusion. This one sounded so different from Neruoblock and Jazz, had a slight accent. There was a hint of worry in his voice.

" Just wait where you are. I'm coming out to meet up with you. From the data you have sent me so far. I am concerned about possible trauma to this new arrival. Maybe he was attacked on his way in." This second voice spoke in a more dry gruff manner. Something sounding oddly akin to her beloved creator, for a second she thought she felt her spark jump for him that just maybe, that the old timer had somehow survived.

She slowly edged her way out of her hiding spot. Slowly creeping her way through the shadowy cover of darkness toward the silent parking lot of an old radio station. There were few cars left there this time of night, a van with the radio station's logo painted all across it's sides in bright vibrant colors. A few other cars and trucks as well as those of the employees that worked the late evening shift.

She payed none of these other vehicles any mind, it was the bright sunburst yellow Camaro that caught her attention where it sat slightly apart from the rest of the vehicles. Seeming oblivious for all the world to her and the rest of the world around her. She silently creeped up on the car, using the deep shadows of the other vehicles as her cover.

-

Bumblebee both felt and saw the small form coming as he kept those scanners trained on the slowly creeping form. A little suspicious as to what the little bot had in mind. Why had it suddenly stopped running, and why was it now approaching him? It took every bolt and fiber in his being to keep as still as the rest of the vehicles in the dark parking lot.

As the small form moved in from the shadow of a small deep blue Geo parked across the way from him. He took his chance. Those bright vibrant headlights suddenly coming to life. Lighting up the whole area before him. It was then he suddenly felt his spark suddenly leap up into his throat.

" Holy Slagging Primus! " It was all Bee could do at that moment to keep from transforming right there on the spot and scoop up the tiny startled form as it stood there like a "deer caught in the headlights" as he had heard Sam say once.

" WHAT! " came the startled responses of every Autobot present over his com-link. " Bee, are you alright? " was both Optimus and Ratchet's response.

" YES! Uhhh I mean...yes. " Bee choked over the com-link as he watched the frightened tiny bot before him. Slowly began to transform. Using just about every comforting tone and sound he remembered Ironhide had used when he had been a sparkling.

" You wouldn't believe me until you saw it with your own optics." the scout spoke rather nervously over the link. Hoping they'd understand the situation.

Crouched down on one knee, trying his best to look as non-threatening as he possibly could. A charming, yet calm nervous smile spread across his features. Or at least he tried to project, with no real mouth this proved tough.

She nervously stared up at the large yellow mech before her, frozen in fear as she was bathed in the bright warm glow of his headlights. Her small frame trembling from head to toe. Her processor screaming for her to run, but something in her spark telling her to stay.

A tiny piteous wail emitted from her small vocal processor, it about shattered Bee's spark hearing this. He slowly moved forward. Edging ever closer to her. He slowly reached out a gentle hand to the trembling bot. Frowned when she noticeably flinched and backed away a step.

" I won't harm you, Little one. " Bee spoke in as calm and reassuring voice he could. He could feel the fear radiating off the tiny sparkling's frame. It was tearing him apart...Then to his surprise and utter shock, he swore his processor had just shorted out. He was forced to reset his optics for a moment to take in the tiny sparkling before him again. It wasn't just any sparkling, it was a Fem!

_Holy Primus!_ His processor was screaming for an answer to this sudden shock to the system. Flopped back onto his skid plate as he stared down at the trembling tiny fem. Everyone; even Optimus had told him for eons, or at lest as far back as he could remember, that he was the last sparkling born of the Allspark. Yet, here one stood.

He frowned a bit when he watched her nervously flinch when he ran a scanning laser over her. He felt his spark sink even more. The damage to her systems was pretty extensive. It surprised him that she was even functional, up and running about like she had been just moments before. But it was her energy readings that worried him most.

A soft groan escaped his vocal processor as he reached into a compartment. Making sure to keep his movements as non-threatening as possible. Watching her carefully, smiled inwardly as he saw that slight hint of curiosity cross those tiny icy-blue optics. A warm smile cross his features as he produced an energon cube from his own personal stores. Something he brought along for long missions when he knew he'd be away from base a long time without refreshments.

Though he grimaced a bit when he realized it was nearly as big as she was. He wasn't paying attention much till he felt a tiny hand on his index finger, looked down in surprise to see her climbing up into his palm.

She looked between the warmly smiling mech and the large energon cube. She could feel her fuel tanks burning for the nourishment. Whimpered nervously, blinked in surprise up to him again when she heard a soft chuckle from him.

" It's all your's, Little one. I have already had mine. So you can have all you want. " He spoke to her warmly. Trying to hide a hint of nervousness as he felt Ratchet drawing near. The scout sent a data burst of all he knew of the tiny fem-sparkling.

For a moment he swore he heard the medic's engine stall over the com-link. Bee chuckled inwardly.

The yellow mech blinked in surprise as he watched the sparkling make short work of the large cube. For the first time in over an hour since he first lay optics on her, he felt the tiny form start to relax. Those tiny optics came back up to meet his own, a bit droopy and dimmed. A small sleepy yawn escaped her as the energon set to work on her systems. He only prayed to Primus that this would not come back to bite him in the aft if she got sick from over charging.

Smiling to himself inwardly as he felt her nestle into his palm, he moved her closer to his chest. He watched the small form as she nestled into the crook of his arm, closest to his spark chamber. There she slipped off into recharge within the safe confines of the Scout's arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward Introductions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other new OCs, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: Just to let you know that now that we have come this far in Nanno's journey. The chapters may slow down a little, but do not worry yourselves. Work and family business is been demanding lately. They still will be coming though. _

_Hint: Get the tissue box ready for Chapter 9. _

_--_

**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**

_Chapter 8: Awkward Introductions_

Bumblebee looked up as he heard the approach of the Search and Rescue Hummer H2, smiled to the medic. Though made a small motion to the older mech to remain as quiet as possible. Looked down with a nervous yet warm smile at the tiny sleeping form curled up in the crook of his arm.

This motion received a rather grouchy rumbling growl from the medic as he quietly transformed and moved over to the yellow scout. Quietly peeked into his arms, those aged optics widened for a moment in surprise. For a mere moment he nearly forgot to remain silent, a soft grunt escaping his vocal processors. Looked back up at Bumblebee, narrowing his optics but not in anger. Spoke to the younger Bot threw their com-links," It's a fem?! "

Bee for a moment stared at the old medic, unsure if that was a question or a statement. Merely nodded in answer," She looks like she is had a pretty rough trip here. " He looked back down to the little form in his arms with worry. Watched as Ratchet ran his medical scanners over the tiny fem.

The CMO scowled deeply as the feedback from the scan came up, a heavy blast from his intakes indicating his frustration." She's in pretty bad shape, but she will live. " Though the deep growl in the medic's voice left the scout concerned.

" How bad is she? " He spoke up.

" We will have to get her back to base to run more extensive analysis. But I can stabilize her here before we go." He spoke a bit carefully so as not to worry the younger bot too much. Though Ratchet glared at him a bit angrily. " Why in the Pit did you give her so much energon! You could very well of overloaded her systems and sent her into stasis lock from the overcharge! " His optics burning a bit angrily.

The CMO sighed a bit as he moved over toward Bumblebee, carefully leaned forward to look over the tiny silvery form. A warm smile crossed his features. It had been ages since he had last treated a sparkling, Bumblebee to be exact. To see a fem this young was indeed a rare treat. Leaned forward, gently scooping her up in his massive yet gentle hands. Running a more deeply extensive scan on her tiny systems.

Ratchet looked up at Bumblebee, keeping his features rather unreadable. " Whoever she is? She is very special. I will speak with Prime about this so he can prepare the base for her arrival. "

With that said he got to work, grimacing a bit with a low growl. There were few things in the universe he hated working on, and this was definitely one of them. Even with his optics set as focused on her delicate form as well as he could. She was still far too small for his liking. Sighed to himself," I am going to put her into stasis for the trip back. The trauma to her systems is far too great. I don't want to cause anymore undo harm to her then has already been done."

Bumblebee nodded softly as he nervously watched the medic. Keeping his scanners working on high alert for any intruders or humans coming. It would be day light in two hours, the first humans would be showing up soon. It was time to get moving before they got caught.

With a final reassuring nod from Ratchet, the scout gently took the tiny sleeping form from him. He waited till the medic finished his transformation base to his H2 alt-mode, then gently placed the small form inside. Transformed himself, then they were both off heading for Nellis Air Force Base.

--

_Nellis Air Force Base..._

Optimus Prime quietly stood beside the massive ramp that lead down into the underground confines of the Autobot's New Base. They had been here almost nine months now, work on the underground facilities was still not totally complete, but as new arrivals filtered in the work load grew ever lighter. It still felt surreal that the humans government had welcomed them so openly, even offering them a place to stay at one of the less conspicuous bases.

Though he found it odd that of all the military bases within the human military's massive data base. There was no mention of this one on any records. Had shrugged it off after asking Agent Simmons and Capt. Lennox at one point. Their explanations seemed to offer even less help to this problem. Something about Top Secret Government Test Sites, Area 51, and so on so forth.

A smile crossed his features when the lime-green Search and Rescue Hummer and bright yellow Camaro soon came into view along the dirt road leading to the base. He and Ratchet had already discussed everything about this unusual new arrival, and were well prepared to act should the unexpected arrive from the rest of the base residents.

" They're here, Prime? " spoke a rather dry, calm black and white mech as he stepped up beside Optimus. Following his gaze out to the approaching two vehicle caravan.

" Yes, Prowl. Is the Medical Bay ready for our new guest? " answered the Autobot Leader, not taking his eyes off the approaching group.

" Yes, sir. " He spoke softly, with a small nod. Curious himself as to why all these tight precautions were being taken over a new arrival.

The two waited until both arrivals had transformed before Optimus finally spoke. Quirking a metallic brow ridge in curiosity when he caught a brief glimpse of a tiny silver form in Bumblebee's hands. Optimus moved a step closer to the scout to get a better look. Optics widening in shock. He quickly looked back to the two before back to the small sleeping form.

" Prime? " Prowl spoke a bit cautiously as he moved over beside his leader wondering what brought on the sudden shock. Prowl took a step back himself when he saw the tiny form in Bumblebee's hands. " Primus! "

Everyone was transfixed on the tiny sleeping fem till Ratchet gave a rather disgruntled growl. Then he gently took her from Bumblebee, and made his way down the gently descending ramp down into the bawls of the earth.

--

_The Medical Bay..._

Placing the tiny fragile form down on the large metal surface. Ratchet moved over to the large diagnostic equipment he had set up and ready nearby. He grumbled to himself when he realized the connectors were far too large for such a small fem. So he moved off to find the right equipment.

Optimus Prime stood off to one side, in a corner of the bay out of his medic's way, quietly watching the tiny sleeping sparkling on the berth with dimmed optics. His gaze seeming distant. His mind on her, Elita-1. A soft release of those cooling units brought a brief questioning glance from Ratchet, but the medic was quickly back to work. Recognizing that look. It had been years since Optimus had last seen his spark-mate. Not since the day him and his team left Cybertron on their mission to protect and retrieve the Allspark had they seen each other. Gazing down at this small helpless sleeping form brought the ache back to his spark, a ghost of a smile.

The leader was so deep in his musing that he almost did not register his medic's sudden start. The CMO suddenly drawing back sharply as if he had been shocked, the sudden outburst. Optimus blinked as he suddenly thrust himself back into the here and now. Moved over to Ratchet carefully. " Is everything OK, Ratchet? "

" Slag no! The pit fragging butchers... " Ratchet had to look up the word for a moment to be sure it was appropriate to the situation. " They mutilated her! Take a look for yourself! " the medic growled in his fury as he waited for Optimus to move over to the other side of the table to get a good look at the situation.

As Optimus moved over and leaned in for a closer look at the tiny fem's open chest panels he was taken aback for a moment. He looked back up to his medic for a moment in a state of confusion before looking back down. " What is that? "

" Whatever the frag it is? It won't let me anywhere near her spark chamber so I can examine it! " Ratchet growled, moved a tool down toward the strange clear plasma chamber that surrounded the area where the tiny fem-bot's spark chamber should be. Both mechs stared in a mix of shock and surprise as the unusual silvery substance began to writhe and churn in agitation. The silvery fluid slowly reached up toward the tool as if it were about to attack the offending tool.

Optimus stepped back musing a bit over the situation as he turned it over in his processor again and again till he came up with a logical decision, finally he let out a long blast of his cooling units. " I will inform Prowl of the situation. But this discovery is to remain only between you and I. I do not want any of this getting out to the others. This is for her own safety and well being. " he spoke carefully trying to think of the best way to word the situation.

Ratchet nodded in agreement as the both of them stared down at the tiny sleeping form. " I will continue the diagnostics and repair work on her. Then turn in a full report of my findings as they come. " he spoke as he looked at Optimus.

" I thank you, Ratchet. " He smiled to the medic kindly, nodded his head. Ratchet returning it with a thanks of his own before turning back to his patient. Optimus headed off to brief Prowl on their current findings.

_--_

_A Week Later..._

Nanno quietly sat curled up in Ratchet's protective arms as the humans gathered within the confines of the Med-lab. A soft sigh of his intakes sugjecting his exasperation at the still timid little fem. It took all his coxing and expertise to keep the small sparkling from panicking for the third time that day. She'd been here a week now was slowly starting to show some improvement. She panicked less often at sudden noises or the appearance of an unfamiliar bot, which was a huge improvement and hopefully a step in the right direction.

Ratchet had set some pretty tight restrictions around the little sparkling fem. Nobody was allowed into the med-bay without his authorization first, this was set for her own safety and also to help the timid bot to slow get used to the others she would be living with. Though Ratchet still felt a bit reserved about her first meeting with Ironhide. It had gone about as well as expected. She had nearly tore the wiring out of Bumble Bee's arms in her panic to get away from the massive weapons specialist.

Not that Ironhide was terrible around sparklings, the big mech loved them. He had been a sparkling caretaker back on Cybertron, and BumbleBee's guardian. So he was used to this by now. Though it still bothered him to see such open fear from such a small creature, made his spark sink a little. He had excepted Ratchet's explanation about a possible trauma. So had settled for stay off in the background, move at his own pace. Yep, the big mech was a softy when it came to sparklings.

Nervously Nanno peeked out from the crook of Ratchet's arm down at the small group of humans gathered before the big medic. Looked up at the medic as she huddled into his chest a bit. A soft swooning sigh from the two women gathered in aw of the little bot.

" Oh My God! Ratchet! She's adorable! " squealed Mikaela in excitement as she let go of Sam's arm. Ran over to Ratchet's side, giving the tiny bot a warm friendly smile. Almost completely forgetting Ratchet's warning.

Ratchet made a strange grinding sound reminiscent of the sound a human would make clearing their throat. Feeling the little fem tense in his arms.

Mikaela to blush in embarrassment. " Sorry.." She apologized timidly. She took a long deep breath as she calmed herself, flashed that warm smile again to the little fem before she spoke. " It is good to finally meet you...? " She looked between the gathered mechs for a confirmation on her designation.

BumbleBee frowned and shrugged. Optimus shaking his head. Ratchet spoke softly with a deeply reserved sigh. " We have yet to find out her designation. She has yet to speak a single word. I fear her trauma may be deeply rooted. " The medic looking up to his comrades with a bit of a saddened gaze. Running a reassuring fingure along the tiny bot's spinal column.

Mikaela and the other frowned as well, saddened and a little disappointed.

" We have to call her something? " spoke up Sam a little worried. If something were to happen, a possible attack on the base or otherwise. They had to be able to call her some how?

The others looked between each other as they thought over Sam's words.

" Your right, Sam. " spoke Optimus a bit quietly. " But it will have to be temporary till she does find her voice again."

BumbleBee nodded in agreement. " This isn't like what happened in my case. I had no choice when Megatron crushed my vocal processor. When I found you I knew neither you and Mikaela would trust me unless I found some way to talk. " He smiled to himself with a since of pride.

" But in this sparkling's case. The trauma to her systems, her mental state is caused her to lose her ability to speak. " Ratchet continued on for BumbleBee. Shifted the little sparkling in his arms as she fidgeted a bit. Those tiny optics gazing up at him.

The others nodded softly as they listened.

" What about..." Mikaela gently reached up as Ratchet lowered his arms enough for the human female to get a closer look at her. Crouching down into a sitting position so that he was on a closer level with the humans. Mikaela gently scooping the small bot up in her arms.

She marveled at just how light the ting bot was. She barely weighed anything compared to some of her multi-ton comrades. Mikaela guessed she weighed a possible 30 pounds at the most. The little bot fit perfectly into the palm of the big medic's hand. Mikaela looked back up at Ratchet as she gently comforted the trembling form.

Ratchet chuckled as if he was reading the collective human's minds. All of them could tell just by looking at her that this Cybertronian looked far different then her male counterparts. Even though she was young, Nanno still carried the graceful lines and curves of what would have been an emerging adolescent feminine body. " Yes, she's a fem-bot. "

All humans present stared on in a mixture of collective shock and surprise. It was Sam that finally broke the ever growing uncomfortable silence. " I thought you said all the fem-bots were destroyed in the war? "

"We did." spoke up Optimus carefully. " But there are only a rare few scattered across the universe, possibly still living among the stars with the rest of our comrades. My own spark-mate among them."

This piece of news seemed to send another ripple of s shock wave threw the gathered group. Though most present hadn't the faintest clue what a _spark-mate_ was. But made a clue guess." You have a wife? "

There was an awkward silence for a long moment, the Sam realized they must have been looking up the word. Optimus continued. "Yes, that is the correct equivalent to the term. You may get to meet some of them one day."

"What about...Star? " asked Mikaela curiously as she gazed down at the little sparkling in her arms. Smiling into the nervous, yet curious icy-blue optics. " She has the most beautiful optics. Like starlight. "

Mikaela blinked in surprise when the little fem fidgeted as if in protest. Suddenly made a disgruntled chirp, Ratchet gave a bit of a scowl down at the little bot, Mikaela stared in surprise when the little bot froze. " What? "

" Nothing to concern yourself with, Mikaela. " Ratchet spoke a bit dryly. Though she had an idea it was possibly something none too nice.

"Jewel?" chimed in Maggie as she moved over beside Mikaela. She reserved the same chirp. Everyone began to quirk a brow at the tiny bot wondering if she was trying to communicate, just refusing to speak openly.

Ratchet startled for a moment when he heard a small buzz of static over his com-link. Quirked a metallic brow. Was she trying to communicate?

" Let's not rush into anything." spoke Optimus quietly as he reassured the others. " She will speak to us when she is ready. Till then we will all just have to be patient.

The others nodding solemnly in agreement with the Autobot leader.

" Prowl to Optimus, sir? " came a voice over his com-link. Causing Optimus to turn away from the others.

" Optimus to Prowl. Is everything OK? " answered the Autobot leader.

" We need you in the control center. " Prowl spoke again calmly, but keeping a small bit of urgency in his voice.

" On my way.." he spoke calmly. Nodding to the others in the room before he left. " I'm sorry to have to leave you. But something important is in need of my attention. " with that he walked out of the med-bay.


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen Hero

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: Here it is. I hope you all have your tissues ready. Please be kind, Jazz still does play a big roll in this story. But I am not giving any clues. You will all just have to be patient. Getting into Prowl's head for this was like pulling teeth on a lion. The mech just doesn't want to " talk about it." But after making him a promise, that Yes is only to be kept between me, him, and my boyfriend. He cooperated. So enjoy the chapter and Pleas, please, please Review!!_

_--_

**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**

_Chapter 9: Fallen Hero_

It was quiet around the base when she sneaked out of her berth Ratchet had given the little sparkling fem. Preferring to keep her in the med-bay under close observation till all her repair work was complete. It still puzzled him how difficult at times it was to get her into recharge. Often after a long drawn out struggle, and a few blown audio respecters.

Tonight had been no different, as Ratchet quietly sat on a large mech-sized stool across the large expansive room beside one of the computer terminals. Quietly looking over the resent files on his small charge. Rubbing a hand across his brow ridge in frustration. Three long sections in surgery and he was still no closer to discovering anything remotely helpful. Only to be left to repair the massive burn damage to much of her wiring and other systems.

He marveled that she was still even functioning at the extent of much of the damage, disturbed at the same time. Sparklings often never survived injuries this extensive, not without hours of major extensive emergency reconstructive surgery. Even then it had to be slow. Her systems could not take the stress of the amount of repair work she needed. Often after a particularly long session under the knife. He would leave Mikaela to attend to her, trusting the young human fem could handle things OK. He was training her himself in Cybertronian medicine, the best teacher on Cybertron.

He smiled to himself softly when he had watched the young blossoming woman walk about the med-bay. The sparkling curled up in a thick warm blanket. He chuckled to himself inwardly at how much the scene resembled a new mother taking care of her new infant. And how unbelievably uncomfortable it had made poor Sam for a while.

Shook his head one day when he over heard the boy talking to Bumble Bee." You seen how she is acting around the Sparkling, Bee! " The poor young man pacing the floor in the hall, unaware of the medic overhearing the pair's conversation. " The next thing I know..." He ran his hands threw his hair, whimpered.

Bumble Bee stood nearby beside himself with worry for his agitated charge. Unsure exactly how to handle the situation. If anyone looked at it closely enough, even though the scout was far older then his human charges. Bumble Bee and Sam were pretty close to the same age in developmental years.

" Sam calm down..." The poor scout begged, unsure what else to say." You do not know for sure. She is only helping out Ratchet till the sparkling is healed again. And back to 100. "

Sam wheeled around as if challenging his friend, though the utter look of defeat and horror was written all over him." Bee, you don't understand women do you? "

" No..." This question kinda left the young mech stumped, yet utterly stumped. He thanked Primus the twins were on a recon mission to the Middle East, otherwise this would have been a whole lot worse. And this is pretty much how it went for the rest of the day. Poor Bee left to comfort a disgruntled Sam. Mikaela left baffled as to why her boyfriend had been acting so weird since the sparkling's arrival.

Somewhere in the darkened confines of the med-bay she wandered. Small icy-blue optics curiously scanning over the many tools and instruments she had been so familiar with back in her home in Neruoblock's lab. There was also a hidden twist of pair in her spark at this realization as well.

She had been doing better since her arrival, was starting the trust the other mechs more and more. But the Tactician, Prowl had left her baffled. The mech had been distant, though from listening to the others this was nothing new. But the sheer coolness of his damenor had seemed to of grown, but how? This left her baffled as to why? Though whenever he passed by the med-bay or was talking to Ratchet about reports or whatever. A strange feeling of familiarity would cross her spark, she'd stare at him for the longest time.

This had not gone unnoticed by Prowl himself. Though it bothered him the odd looks she would give him. He would quirk a brow at her as if the small sparkling were about to say something. Before she would suddenly shy away from him again.

It was this same strange pull that drew her to a fair sized room off-set from the main part of the med-bay. A sign above the door reading: _Do Not Enter. Only Authorized Personal Beyond This Point. _She found it odd that of all the rooms. This was the only room the others seemed to be the most hesitant to enter.

So here she stood as the large double doors swung lazily behind her. She those small optics adjusting to the darkness within the room. This soft glint of light playing off the dormant equipment that sat about the room. Surrounding a large berth that sat in the middle of the room.

None of this really bothered her really, she had seen many gruesome things in her days under Neroublock's care. But this sight of a silver mech laying there motionless on table covered in a large white sheet from it's chest down. This was enough to send shivers threw her servos. She would of ran if it were any other mech, but something pulled her toward the clawed hand that lay limp over the edge of the berth.

Slowly she approached. Nervously reaching a small hand out to touch the still form. Trembled nervously. She leaped up onto the edge of the table beside the mech's still head. Those optics suddenly widening in surprize as she reconized the still form.

--

_Down the Hall..._

The Tactician had buried himself in his work since his arrival on earth. Prefering to keep mostly to himself. Grumbled a bit at the constant requests from the other mechs unsure. Cursed himself for not coming on the mission. Why did he have to stay behind when Jazz needed him here.

He was glad that everyone was too preoccupied for now to notice the black and white mech out and about. Bumble Bee, Sam, Mikaela, Bluestreak, and Cliffjumper were all in the rec room engrossed in the latest collection of movies Sam had brought to the base. From the sounds coming from the large room, it was a pretty bloody horror movie. Wheeljack had locked himself in his lab again, thank Primus that Optimus Prime had thought ahead to be sure that that lab had extra thick blast shielding and extra emergency equipment.

He nodded to Ratchet as he stepped quietly into the lab, knowing the medic would not bug him. Ratchet had grown used to Prowl's often secret visits when the others were not around. So left the tactician alone. Just waved him on as he looked back to his datapad.

Prowl made his way across the massive room toward the marked door. His pace slowly noticeably. Optics shuttered for a moment as he stood outside the large double doors. Jazz had been offline almost a year now. In Prowl's mind it was still hard to believe. He half expected the lively mech to come bursting out those doors with the same showy pizazz he always had. He still remembered those spark chilling words echoing in the back of his processor. . _I'm sorry, Prowl. _Those had been his leader's words. But it still hurt.

He would of continued in this way if it had not been for a strange noise coming from within the room. The odd sounds muffled beyond the swinging steel doors, but he could still make them out clearly with those sensitive audios of his.

" Not..funny, Jazz. Wake up! " he heard within. His processor did a quick sweep of his memory chip to make the voice, but within an astro-second he quickly drew up a blank. This drew him closer to the door. With a slow careful movement of his hand, drew the swinging doors open just enough to peer inside.

The room was pretty dark inside except for the dim light shining in threw the two small port holes in the two swinging doors, and the sparse medical equipment that lined the room. Jazz's lifeless form still laying there as still as he last remembered him. But it was the small form beside the mech's body that drew his attention. Her soft keening and whimpering pleads for the lifeless mech to wake up.

Prowl felt that raising pit in his tanks. Was forced to close his optics a moment as he turned his head away from a moment. Trying to keep himself in check. Cursing himself for a moment. But it was those soft tears that was tearing at his spark.

It was her soft pleas that had suddenly sparked a memory in the back of his processor, barely noticing Ratchet's call in the background for the little sparkling.

--

_Flashback..._

_" You can't be serious Prowl! " Jazz burst out with a bit of indignation as he stared at the Tactician for the longest moment, slammed his fist down on the desk._

_" Jazz," Prowl spoke about as calmly as he could as he sat there at his desk of the Autobot stronghold in Iacon City." I know Neruoblock is a friend of your's. But he also turned his back on us. I offered him many times to return to our ranks, even offering protection. He turned each of these offers down." _

_Jazz growled to himself," You don't understand what is at stack here."_

_" I'm sorry, Jazz. These are Optimus Prime's orders. You are honor bound as an Autobot and officer to go on this mission. If I have to remind you. " He gave the saboteur a hard look. He loved his spark-mate dearly, but there were times he just could not stand Jazz's stubborn will. This was one of those times._

_Jazz just stared at him for the longest moment. _

_--_

_Back to the Present..._

Prowl would never forget that look to this day as he watched Jazz walk out that door. A soft sigh escaping his exhausts, not even noticing as Ratchet walked up behind him.

" Prowl? "

He didn't even hear his name at first as he walked the keening sparkling. Till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tensed for a brief moment, till his dark sapphire optics adjusted onto the medic standing behind him.

" Prowl?..." Ratchet giving him a concerned look as Ratchet spoke softly. " You OK? "

The black and white Autobot almost growled then, not again.

Ratchet shook his head softly." Sorry. Have you seen..." He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before Prowl raised a hand to silence him. Pointed inside the room. Ratchet raised a brow ridge, leaned over the slightly shorter mech to peer inside. He frowned at what he heard inside.

" She is been doing that for nearly a joor. " Prowl spoke softly, not wanting to startle the sparkling.

Ratchet turned to look back to the tactician. " She has not spoken a word in two months now...Why now? "

Prowl gave a deep sigh, looked back toward the room and the keening sparkling. Though he would not admit it out loud. Her cries were tearing at his spark. He could not take it anymore as he moved over, scooping the tiny fem up in his arms.

She struggled only for a moment, before she finally released Jazz's limp form. Curled up into the tactician's chest, cried." Jazz no ...wake up! "

Prowl gently ran those clawed fingures along her spinal column, something he had seen the others do when she was upset. It had always seemed to work. So he would do it too. His gaze never leaving her for the longest moment. Torn what to say for once.

Even Ratchet for the moment seemed at a lose. Bumble Bee had been so easy compared to this. As far as they knew she was totally ignorant to the war, death, and it's many other horrors. But theses actions of hers explained nothing.

" _I think I know why..._" Prowl spoke softly across the private link to Ratchet.

Ratchet startled for a moment, till he looked up to Prowl in confusion. " How? " he asked out loud. Then made a noise like he was clearly his throat, something he had seen the humans do often, switched to the private link. " _how? "_

_" She knows Jazz somehow. " _He spoke quietly over the com-link as he continued to calm the whimpering sparkling. Rocking her gently as he made a soft humming notice. An odd sight to say the lest coming from the nearly hermit-like mech. But this seemed to of escaped the medic's notice, so he was not bothered.

Ratchet barely seemed to take any notice indeed of the scene playing itself out before him. This new tid-bit of information gathering his full attention. " _How?_ _Jazz never once mentioned the exsistance of any other sparklings alive. Unless..."_

Prowl gave him a hard warning look. Growled as he tensed a little.

Ratchet chuckled a bit, holding up his hands. " Sorry, Prowl. It was just an after thought. I'm not saying that she is. " Leaving behind their private talk over the link.

He relaxed a bit then as he felt the sparkling squirm a little, loosened his grip a bit. Giving her an apologetic croon. " Ratchet, with the war going on and all this chaos. It was the farthest thing from our processors. Even then, without a Fem. It would have been impossible. "

" Like I said Prowl, Sorry. " the Medic smiled to him, chuckled. " You would make a fine father someday. "

Prowl gave him an odd look, till he looked down. Neither mech had noticed how quiet their little charge had become till all was quiet. The slightest ghost of a smile crept across his metallic lips.

Ratchet watched the two for the longest moment. Before he finally stepped forward. Gently taking the sleeping tiny form from his friend's arms. The little bot shuttering in his arms till he had her safely in place. " Recharge time for you, little one." He smiled softly.

Prowl joining him quietly, till the medic was done. Then the two moved off some distance to talk more privately.

--

_Ratchet's Office..._

The tactician quietly leaned against Ratchet's desk as the pair gazed at each other for the longest moment. Prowl clearing his vocal processor for a moment before he dared to continue on.

" You remember that mission a few vorns back that Jazz was so up in arms about? " He finally spoke. Trying to keep some measure of his calm demeanor.

Ratchet merely nodded in confirmation. So the black and white mech continued on.

" I at first thought he was going to go AWOL on us at first. He was that angry with me over to whole "Project Sunder Mission" He continued. " Would not even speak to me, till the night of the base siege when Megatron tried to capture the Allspark."

Ratchet just stared on in quiet contemplation. Nodded softly as he listened.

" He just nodded to me. Walked out without another word. " Prowl sighed a bit sadly at the memory. " When he came back...that look in his optics. " He looked up at Ratchet for a moment.

The medic just release a small puff of air from his vents, reached a hand over to Prowl's shoulder. " He wouldn't talk to anyone about it, Prowl. " Ratchet joined in the Tactician's sigh. His gaze turning for a moment to the large glass window that gazed out into the dim med-bay, to the sleeping sparkling's recharge berth. " All he told me was there was something important he had to do for a friend. Made me swear on my honor as a medic not to tell you or Prime. "

It was now Prowl's turn to quirk a curious brow at the medic. Tilting his head a bit in curiosity. " Why? "

" He said that if anyone were to find out what he was about to do. You would be the first one to stop him. " Ratchet spoke carefully, sighed. " He said that he made a promise to a friend that if anything were to happen to this friend. That he would take care of whatever it was. "

With that said, both mechs turned toward the office window. " You think? " spoke Prowl softly in wonder.

" There is only one way to find out. I need Prime's consent first to do a processor dive. " Ratchet spoke a bit distantly as he thought this over. It was dangerous to preform such a procedure on one so young. But then again.

" Do it. " Prowl spoke a bit, some of that stern authority.

Ratchet was so familiar with finally returning. Making him smile a bit. With that said contacted Optimus.


	10. Chapter 10: First Impressions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_--_

Small Packages: Nanno's Story

_Chapter 10: First Impressions_

_2.9 miles below the Atlantic Ocean..._

The constant thrum of the Nemesis's massive fusion engines were all that announced the massive Decepticon warship's position as it slowly descended into the dark vast ocean depths. It was following a faint, weak signal that the ships sensitive com unit had picked up in the last few months. It's massive cybertronian alloy hull moaning in protest at the immense weight of millions of tons of water bearing down on it's outer armor. Much to the relief of the assembled Constructicon team. None of the five Decepticons looked forward to a instant death by explosive compression at this depth.

Hook was quietly watching the monitors of the radar systems as they neared the edge of the massive Laurentian Abyss. One large crimson optic gazing over his shoulder in a cold steely, but otherwise emotionless gaze. He growled a bit, tensing a little. Like the rest of his team having two high ranking 'Cons fighting over the same position of leadership was enough to make anyone edgy. With Shockwave's cold gaze boring into the back of his helmet, it did little to help the situation.

" Soon our glorious leader will rejoin us. " Spoke the the dark crimson opticed Decepticon. That gaze turning toward the massive thick windows gazing out into the eerie blackness of the ocean depths. The large floodlights cutting through the murky darkness like a plasma blade. Bringing the jagged edges of the trenches steep, narrow passage into sharp relief. Those taloned hands tightening a bit around the railing.

Three more hours passed before the lifeless cold grey bottom of the ocean came into view, the soft glint of shattered cybertronian armor. The scene laid out before them like a massive graveyard of fallen soldiers. Blackout, Brawl and Bonecrusher laying side by side as if merely in recharge. Though their massive gaping wounds, shredded armor, and missing limbs told otherwise.

The floodlights moved onward along the ocean's floor, the ship following the ever growing signal. An eerie glint flashed in Shockwave's gaze at the sight of their fallen leader. Half buried in the silt and sediment of the ocean floor. There was a slight hint of movement, anyone at their distance would probably easily miss. Till a sharp burst of static tore across the intercom system of the ship, causing the sparks of all aboard to skip a pulse and leap in surprise while reaching for weapons at a possible impending attack.

" It is good to see that there are still some who are loyal to me. " came that dark familiar voice to all aboard. If anyone of the 15 assembled 'Cons aboard the Nemesis had been human at that moment, all would surely been as white as ghosts.

" Lord Megatron," spoke Shockwave, smirking inwardly. Bowing his head in a sign of respect to his leader. He motioned to the assembled group, barking out orders as they moved to the recovery shuttles. Hook leaving the radar system to another as the Constructicon team moved off to prepare the medical bay for their leader's arrival.

--

_Nellis Airforce Base, a.k.a. Autobot Underground Base..._

Bumblebee looked up for a moment in surprise as he heard a sharp cry coming from the medical -bay was instantly on his feet running. Ratchet was out in the field on a ambassador mission, the rest of the team was either out of patrol or too busy with paper work. Leaving the scout in charge of watching over the fem-sparkling.

He burst into the room just in time to see Nanno thrashing about on the little recharge berth. The small cables connected to some of the ports to monitor her while resting, were ripped out and thrown aside. The yellow scout stood there in complete confusion for the longest moment. The familiar friendly ice-blue optics were still offline, by all accounts her energy signature read just that. But the piercing, painful cries of fear were plain to see. He quickly ran over to her side, scooping her up in his arms. He was humming softly as he cradled her gently to his chest over his spark chamber, something that he found calmed her almost instantly.

Frantically he com-linked Ratchet." Bumblebee To Ratchet, Bumblebee to Ratchet! Ratchet you there?! "

Lucky for him the old medic had just finished with yet another long session in a meeting with some government officials on the matter of their new charge. Though many of the officials were clearly not pleased. " Yes, Bumblebee? " He spoke rather dryly.

" It's the sparkling! I think she is having what Sam calls a "Nightmare" " the poor scout was nearly frantic with worry as he tried his best to calm the small struggling, keening fem.

Ratchet sighed a bit as he tried to think on the matter. " Just try to gently wake her up. But not too forcefully, I do not want her anymore harmed then she already is. Try to calm her down as much as you can. I will be back tonight to check on her. "

" Alright. Thanks Ratch. " Bee chirped happy for the help. Though it seemed to do little to calm his nerves. He looked down at the tiny bot in his arms. Then he gently ran a finger along her cheek plate, whispering to her softly.

" Come on, little one. It's OK, Bee is here to protect you. The monsters can't hurt you now. " boy he felt a bit sheepish talking like this, feeling a bit of that masculine part of himself vanish. But he didn't care for now, her well being was his first priority.

A small whimper of protest came from the small form in his arms, just before those small optics finally came online. She looked up at the yellow mech holding her in a bit of sleepy bewilderment. "...Bee? "

A bit of surprise shined across those proud optics, and a warm smile. His spark nearly leaping out of his chest as she said his name. " Yes, little one. I'm Bumblebee. "

She gaze a sleepy giggle, snuggled into his chest. Still trembling a little, but calmer then she was a second ago. " The bad bots try to take me away. To the dark place. "

Bee stared down at her in bewilderment at what she could be talking about. _Bad bots? Dark Place? _It could be the Decepticons? This sent a small almost inaudible growl from his vocal processor. " They can't hurt you now. I'm here now, and so is everyone else. Even grumpy old Ironhide and Ratchet will protect you. " he smiled warmly.

She blinked up at him in questioning bewilderment. "Jazz?"

That one word nearly crushed the scout's spirits, while tearing at his spark. Ratchet had given him a small briefing on the incident in the morgue. The medic had been very concerned as to how she would take the news of her guardian's death. Bee cleared his throat, mimicking the medic a little, as he tried to change the subject. " We can talk about that later. But what I really want to know is your name. " He smirked a little, playfully poking her small chest.

She gaze him a bit of a bewildered look till the poke came. Giggled as she tried to swat away the offending hand. " Me, Nanno. "

" Nanno? " he gazed at her curiously, quirking a brow. Smirked playfully as he tickled a few of her sensitive sensors along her sides. " What a fitting name for a tiny, beauty such as yourself. "

An excited squeal of alarm and giggles erupted from the little fem as she struggled to escape his tickling assault.

Mikaela stepped in laughing as she watched the pair playing. Those bright sapphire eyes of her glittering with mischief. " You two enjoying yourselves? " she laughed as she called over to Bumblebee.

The scout quickly looked up with a bit of mirth, chuckled. " Yes. I got her to finally say her first word. "

Mikaela quickly perked up at this, walked over as the Scout offered her a hand up onto his shoulder. " When was this? What did she say? "

" Just a 15 minutes ago," using the human way of telling time since he was starting to get used to it. Though he hesitated a bit on the second question.

Mikaela quickly picked up on this, chuckled. " It's OK, Bee. We know she's your and Ratchet's shadow. "

He chuckled a bit sheepishly as he placed the human up on his shoulder. Carrying the two fems off with him toward the Rec Room. Feeling it was time the little sparkling got out of the stuffy med-bay for a while to explore and have some fun.

" I also finally got her to say her name. " He smirked to himself proudly as they walked down the hall.

" Oh? " Mikaela quirked a brow at him.

" Nanno! " The little fem-bot squealed happily in his arms as she gazed up at the two. Climbed up Bee's arms so she could sit in Mikaela's lap.

Mikaela looked down in surprise that she would volunteer her name so quickly after previously showing such fear. Grinned to herself in pride, bowed her head in greetings. " It is a pleasure to meet you, Nanno. "

She got a blank, confused stare in return.

This caused Mikaela to chuckle. She wrapped her arms about the smaller bot to secure her.

--

_The Rec Room..._

Little did the three know of the gathering waiting for them in the Rec Room as they rounding the corner into the massive open room. There was a massive plasma screen HDTV that dominated one wall at a far corner of the room. Surrounded by three couches that looked to have seen better days, plus two other Cybertronian sized chairs. A sound system that would of made Jazz proud off to one side of it. Pool tables, video game systems, two poker tables both human and Bot sized. Various other items for entertainment and relaxation for both Autobot and human alike.

Nanno was too engrossed with entertaining herself with the buttons of Mikaela's jacket to notice that gathering in the room. Till she heard the sudden shouts from across the room near the pool tables.

" BEE! " came twin shouts across the room as the two mechs placed their pool sticks on the table. Made their way over.

Bee noticeably tensed as he moved both fems down into his hands protectively. " Welcome back, Sunstreaker...Sideswipe. "

" Oh come on, Bee. Is that anyway to greet old friends. " Smirked the red Lambo twin as he moved over beside the smaller yellow mech. Wrapped an arm over his shoulder. " Rumor has it that you and Ratchet found a new arrival. And it's a Fem. "

Bumblebee wrapped a hand about Nanno's small frame as he felt the small fem-bot tense nervously at the sight of the two strange mechs so close to them. Mikaela doing her best to keep her calm. " Yes, but it's not what your thinking? "

Sunstreaker smirked along with his brother as he watched the smaller scout carefully. Though he quirked a curious brow at what he was possibly hiding.

" Oh come one, Bee! " His brother spoke up. " We've been gone now what? 4 months and you think you can hide her from us? " Sideswipe moved off toward the hall like an idiot frat boy to see if the mysterious fem was hiding around the corner.

The golden mech merely groaned, shook his head at his brother's idiotics. Looked back to Bumblebee. Though he nodded a greeting to the human in the scout's hands. " Good day to you, Mikaela. "

Though Suntreaker could be a real jerk at times. It was clear that he was going to be at lest civil for now, seeing he was resonantly cleaned up from their long trip to Saudi Arabia to hunt down Scorpinok. Mikaela sighed deeply at this. " It's good to see you too, Sunstreaker. " She grimaced a little.

Sunstreaker finally looked back to Bumblebee. " So what else you got in your hands? " He spoke a bit dryly, noticing the human fem seemed to be acting just as protective towards him.

The scout groaned a bit, knowing the pair would hound him endlessly till he gave in. Slowly opened his hands. Revealing the tiny fem-bot in his hands. Those tiny ice-blue optics staring up at the golden mech nervously.

It took a full astro-second for Sunstreaker to register that what was he was seeing before him was indeed real. Sunstreaker slowly moved forward, leaning forward a bit to get a better look at the sparkling in his hands. " Slag, Bee. It's a Sparkling..."

Both scout and woman glared at the golden mech. " Watch your language! "

Sunstreaker grimaced at the reaction. Chuckled as he stood back up to his full height. " She's smaller then you were, Bee. "

With that said this finally drew his brother back over. " Fem? Sparkling? " asked the red mech curiously, peeking over his brother's shoulder curiously. Till he spotted the tiny bot in Bee's hands.

Sunstreaker groaned at the squeal that erupted from his brother as the large mech scooped up the tiny fem in his hands. " She's adorable! " Cuddled her for a moment as he chuckled.

" Be gentle with her, Sideswipe. " warned Bumblebee as he watched the red mech carefully. Staying close as he listened to Nanno's nervous protests.

" Don't worry, man. She's in safe hands! " chirped Sideswipe happily as he walked away with Nanno. Playfully tickling her a little as she started to relax a tiny bit.

" That is what I'm afraid of..." groaned Bee. " I know what you two are capable of. " Yep, he clearly remembered those days when the twins had been his sparkling-sitters. Bee still wondered to this day just what miracle of Primus had enabled him to survive. He quietly followed the pair over to the pool table. Leaning down a bit to let Mikaela down as he offered her a hand to the floor below.

Sideswipe smiled down to the little sparkling in his hands. Chuckling to his brother as he looked over to him. " I think she likes me. "

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, growled." Probably the only fem left. Too bad she is too young for you Bro. " he chuckled condescendingly, patting his brother on the shoulder as he walked passed him to grab his own pool stick.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics on his brother a bit disdainfully, and growled. Then he gently set Nanno down atop the pool table as he turned toward his brother. " Take that back! "

The golden mech half turned to him, quirked a brow ridge. " Why? Did I hit a sore spot? " Sunstreaker just grinned at him. " I can't help it if the ladies love me. " he chuckled as he continued.

The red mech growled, lunged for his brother as he tackled him about the mid-section. Much to the startled sueprise of the little fem. She squeaked in alarm. Bumblebee quickly took action to snatch her up in his arms before the wrestling twins could accidentally crush her.

" Take that back! " protested Sideswipe loudly.

" Why? " Sunstreaker spoke with a bit of a laugh as he held his brother down for a moment in a headlock. As his brother struggled to get free. " You know it's true. "

That only seemed to add more fuel to the fire, Sideswipe snarled. He was about to make his move when an impossibly loud thunderous roar shook the room, causing every mech in the room to freeze instinctively in absolute fear. Then all optics went straight to the large doors. There stood the large imposing mass of cold black armor bristling with infinite menace. Massive overcharged cannons humming loudly with the promise of unending pain that was soon to come as those cold blue optics glared down on the two wrestling brothers.

" Are you two obsolete virus riddled, slaging idiots done yet? " Ironhide growled as he looked down on the pair. His spoke quietly , but he was clearly heard in the absolute silence of his arrival. One optic rose when he heard a terrified whimper that was not coming from the twins. He quickly powered down those impressive cannons of his. Snarled at the trembling pair. " You two glitch-heads are slagging lucky that she is here." Glaring harshly as he left the two to an obviously highly fragged off Prowl.

Ironhide moved over toward Bumblebee and the trembling sparkling. He frowned a bit when he watched her burrow deeper into the scout's arms. He crouched down as low as he could get his mass, trying to look as unimposing as possible ( which is not easy for the cannon happy mech. )

Then he smiled to his young charge. " Am I really that scary? " trying to sound as nonthreatening as possible.

Bumblebee smiled to his caretaker, and chuckled. Feeling a bit bad for the bigger mech. He himself had a scene of pride and deep respect in the mech that had raised him. Bee knew he was one of the most trusted and gentle with sparklings, but she didn't know that. Bee sighed a bit as he tried to comfort the trembling form in his arms. " It's OK, Nanno. Ironhide won't hurt you. He's all bark and no bite. Besides he doesn't even have any teeth."

That remark was received with a bit of a groan from the older black mech, but he chuckled still.

" He raised me when I was just your age. After I lost my creators," Bee spoke to her softly, smiling down at her kindly. They both watched as those nervous optics finally came into view.

" He not bad bot? " came a nervous almost inaudible whisper.

Ironhide raised a brow curiously at such a suggestion. "_Bad bot?"_ He com-linked to Bee silently.

"_I think she is referring to Decepticons_" Bee replied gravely.

Hide snorted a bit at that thought. Nanno whimpered a bit, Bumblebee gently rubbed her back plates. " Nah, he's a big softy. " he chuckled.

Ironhide glared playfully at Bee, chuckled as he smirked down at the little fem in his charge's arms. Then hide flexed those great arms of his as if he were some monstrous body builder. " I'm the strongest, toughest mech on this base. No Decepticon stands a chance against me. " he grinned down at her as he playfully boasted. Watching those tiny ice-blue optics widen in wonder. Both mechs chuckled

Ironhide looked over to Bee curiously as he finally relaxed down into a more comfortable seated position on the floor in front of the pair. Smiled as he scooped up the little fem in his massive hands. Tickling her sensitive belly plates a little before she could protest to being snatched away from her sparkling-sitter. " So... " He spoke calmly as he kept a trained optic on the sparkling while speaking to BumbleBee. " Has Optimus decided whom her caretaker will be yet? "

The scout shrugged a bit in dismay, relaxing back a little as he took a seat in the chair beside the two. Watching his caretaker play with Nanno. " All that is currently known right now is. Ratchet wants to be sure she is 100 back to full health before he releases her into anyone's care. "


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares & Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: I know this chapter is a bit dark, may seem like a step back from the progress Nanno is made. But do not worry. Everything will come to light in it's own time. This is just a hint of the future. Please Review!!_

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 11: Nightmares & Secrets_

After Ratchet's return from the long ambassadorial mission. He was praying to Primus the next one would not be for another few months. He sat down for a long talk with Bumblebee over the strange, and clearly frightening nightmares the sparkling had been having. How troubled Bee had clearly been when Nanno had begun to adamantly refuse to recharge lately. Often the poor sparkling would break into hysterical tears, clinging to the scout in sheer terror of what was to come. Before she would finally slip off due to total exhaustion.

At the moment the tiny fem was nestled safely in the scouts arms, after yet another long fitful battle to get her to sleep. Even the medic himself was a bit worn out from the ordeal, worried himself as to why she was so scared to recharge lately. Nothing in his vast experience could give him a clear answer. He had tried everything he knew about sparkling care. Nothing worked.

It tore at the pair of mech's sparks to see her crying like this. Begging them till exhaustion took hold of her. Ratchet was starting to get that strange feeling in the back of his spark, call it a medic's instinct. That he knew there was something deeper going on here.

He cleared his vocal processor with a low rumble, looked to the scout with the sleeping sparkling in his arms. " Under most circumstances I would not even consider this without patient consent, or in this case creator's consent. But we have to find out what's bothering her. She's been with us for 3 earth months now. Her mental state will start deteriorating rapidly without proper recharge sessions. I am not about to risk the health of what is possibly the last sparkling in existence over some pit slagged nightmares!" Ratchet told the scout as he prepared the equipment needed for a programming exam.

Ratchet com-linked Optimus as he began making his preparations for the programming exam on Nanno._"____Ratchet to Prime: I need your consent to conduct a program code exam on Nanno. The nightmares that she has been having are getting worse and are starting to affect he mental state. They are already disrupting her recharge cycles, and if this continues she may cease to recharge completely. I don't have to tell you what the consequences of that would be.__"_

_"____Go ahead and get ready Ratchet, I'll come down and oversee the operation. Someone has to stand in as her guardian for this and since she has none, that obligation falls to me." _Optimus sent back concerned.

___"I'll wait until you arrive then.__" _Ratchet replied through his com signal.

Once Optimus had arrived the medic gave his leader a quick briefing of what he was about to do. Before he looked over to the nervous yellow scout and motioned Bumblebee over to the medical berth. Gently lifting the tiny dozing fem in the smaller mech's arms, placed her into a gentle stasis lock so that she would not awaken once again once she was on the berth. With some reluctance Bee gently set her down on the able carefully.

" Thank you, Bumblebee. For all your help. " Ratchet smiled to the young mech, motioning him to move off. Not wanting the nervous mech hovering too close by. Finally ordering him out of the med-bay completely, under strict orders to keep what they were about to do confidential.

Looking down at the small form on the table, it was eerie to see just how small she was compared to all the massive equipment that surrounded her small body. Ratchet cursed himself for having to ask Wheeljack of all mechs to borrow a few supplies off of him. Being as it had been well over a few hundred millenia since he had last worked on a sparkling. Releasing a long deep sigh of those exhausts, and proceeded to access old programs that had sat dormant for ages.

" Primus this better work. " he groaned as he rubbed the plates along his forehead.

Optimus placing a reassuring hand on his old friend's shoulder, and gave him an encouraging smile.

The old mech nodded to his leader, reached for the connection ports he would need to link up that were designed for Bots as small as sparklings. Gently lifting her small head to access the tiny ports that would link him to her cranial processors.

Once finished, he moved over to adjust the needed equipment, making sure the feed of information flowing through his data links were stable; first before the dive. Vitals reading at normal, praying her small body could take what was about to come. Processor dives were only done on sparklings only in extreme emergencies. Like a full systems crash, or in with the occurrence of major program errors that were life threatening.

With a final silent nod to his Prime, Optimus had moved into position as observer and temporary guardian to watch the process unfold. Ratchet set to work off-lining his optics as he relaxed, proceeded forth into the dive.

--

_The Processor Dive..._

Working fast as he sent forth all his needed medical programs as he felt that familiar yet always unnerving pull away from his own physical body. Winced painfully as he was soon met with what he quickly found were the first set of firewalls meant to protect the tiny fem's nero-nets. Standard medical coding got him passed the first set of firewalls that were inherent in all sparkling programming. The second set of firewalls in a sparkling her age should have been personal ones designed to protect her vital systems on her own, however this was not the case. There were literally more than a dozen different firewalls to get through! Ratchet had never encountered anything like this before. It was as if someone had deliberately made her to be resistant to any and all code exams! After getting through seven separate firewalls without running up against any personal ones Ratchet was getting frustrated, he was also getting desperate. Who ever had done this to her had done so knowing full well what they were doing. It was no wonder she was having nightmares!

Six hours after beginning his dive into the tiny fem's programming, Ratchet finally made it through the last of her firewalls. Ratchet was exhausted, but there was no way that he could back out now. If he did then he would have to fight his way back in through those massive firewalls all over again. Ratchet honestly didn't think he had the strength to try that a second time. That last firewall had been aggressive. This was another first in his experience. He had heard theories of offensive firewalls, but he had never even heard of one actually being developed! It was frightening to the long time medic, to think that whoever had done this to her may also have altered her physical form nearly as much as they had her programming! Ratchet took a few moments to gather himself before examining her memories, certain that the source of her nightmares must be contained in there. He was prepared to face just about anything that might be horrifying to a sparkling, he was NOT prepared to be horrified himself!

___The images at first came fuzzy and distorted as if looking through thick vials of smoke and ash. Those small optics darting about as he could feel that pit of fear raising as she huddled together with a small group of what looked to be at least fifty other sparklings. For a second Ratchet felt his spark clench at the sight of the mutilated and charred bodies of five fems. The group of sparklings clinging to each other tightly as if this would protect them from the surrounding group of Decepticon soldiers. _

_Ratchet concentrated hard when he picked up some very hard to hear audio. Quickly set to work filtering through the badly damaged memory file. Grinned to himself as he sorted back over that audio file._

___Two soldiers stood off to one side of the main group of 'Cons, speaking to each other as the sparklings were pushed together. " Lord Megatron has ordered that we are to gather as many live ones as we can. Those too damaged or close to death are to be terminated. " Spoke the deep baritone voice, though Ratchet could not see who the speaker was. Turned back toward the other soldiers, giving out the order as the group was then forced to march off through the bombarded city._

_Ratchet growled with an inner fury at the sight of this. His inner pride as an Autobot wanting to charge in to save these __young ones, but deep in his spark he knew full well there was nothing he could do about it. Reminding himself this was a mere memory file. Soon he pulled out of this first file. Began his search deeper down the line. Till he came across another that seemed attached to the first. _

_" ____Maybe this will give us some much needed answers. __" __he whispered to himself mentally. Soon felt that strange tingle again as he dove into this new file._

___She was in a large hanger with nearly a quarter of a million other sparklings and a few scattered and heavily damaged fems. Decepticon soldiers were standing guard all about the expanse of the massive hanger. Blocking any and all hope of escape for the meager group of fems and sparklings., _

___Ratchet feeling his spark clench at the sight of so many gathered together in one place. A sick feeling raising in the pit of his tanks at the eerie feeling of horror and fear as if it felt like the very voices of those that had returned to the matrix were crying out. The keening of the terrified sparklings was almost more then the old medic could take, each one crying out for his or her creator and guardian. That raising sense of fear ever growing. Till the image shifted as if she looked over in the direction of that dark familiar voice. There stood Megatron himself with a small gathering of medical officers and scientists. Those blood red optics of the Lord High Protector sorted though the sparklings. Some were selected for training as Decepticon soldiers, but others were deemed worthless and were being marked for destruction. Then Megatron spotted her and snatched up the tiny fem with a rather disgusted snarl. _

___"Yes, this one will do nicely. Starscream, take this one to Neuroblock for his new project." Megatron had ordered. She was handed over to the Air Commander with a loud shrieking protest as she was being carried out of the base._

Oh sweet Primus Preserve us ALL! Ratchet thought as he recognized that base. According to the time index on her systems, her removal from that base would have been mere moments before the Autobots had bombarded what they believed to be a heavily defended Decepticon armory and fortress! Ratchet knew well about that mission, it had been the single most successful attack against the Decepticons to date. This meant that he and the rest of the Autobots were responsible for the deaths of all of those sparklings! This realization brought on a sudden wave of dizziness as his hands clenched the sides of the medical berth. Ratchet feeling the energon rise in his tanks.

Optimus stood near by watching the exam the whole time. Trying to read the old CMO's rather flat expression he usually carried while he was deep in a processor dive. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till he suddenly saw the large Autobot stiffen, hands clenching the berth so tightly that the leader of the Autobots feared he might accidentally harm the sparkling without realizing it. Frowned a bit as he stepped closer to Ratchet. Gently reaching a hand out to place on his friend's shoulder.

" Ratchet? " He spoke gently as first as he place his hand on the fellow mech's shoulder. Giving the mech a gentle shake.

Ratchet remained frozen as if he had been welded into place. Optimus frowned. Something was definitely wrong. Narrowing his optics as he gave the medic a more firm and hard shake. Ratchet quickly drew a hand up to Optimus's hands, still visibly shaken a bit. Shook his head softly as he whispered to his leader. " No, ...I'm fine, Optimus. "

Optimus continued to give him a concerned look, but nodded to him softly and backed off. Trusting in his CMO.

Ratchet examined several other memories that made him just as sick, and decided to simply copy the remaining memories to a file to save for later examination. That completed, he moved on to examine the basic programming. Finding no flaws in her motor control functions, and other program files most sparklings her age should have. Though grimaced sadly at how old many of these files were. But equally amazed at just how advanced her learning programs were.

He moved on, and stopped cold! A sparkling of her age should NOT have transforming software! These programs were saved till a bot reached their final adult stage. When their physical bodies, cranial network had fully matured and could handle the new more complicated programing schematics. This warranted a closer examination. Yes it was a transformation program. But there was a secondary program coupled with the transformation programs, this seemed to have another function as well. Ratchet was not entirely sure what the additional coding was for, or what purpose it served. But it was too well embedded into her transformation program to remove with out permanently disabling her ability to continue to be able to transform in the near future.

Then he discovered a subroutine in that additional coding that led him to another section of her personal programing. Here Ratchet found the source of her nightmares. A program so deeply embedded within her programing that if one was not as skilled or as seasoned as the CMO. He would have easily over looked it. A coding that the old medic found eerily familiar. Growled to himself as he realized who. This poor fem had a core link to Megatron! Worse, that link was active! Somehow Megatron had survived! This sent a deep chill threw the old mech's very core.

Something just did not feel right here. Why does Megatron have such a powerful link with this small fem. Of all things, one usualy only reserved for slaves or drones, like the Casseticons. He brought his optics back online. Staring down at the tiny frail form before him. Tenderly traced a couple fingures gently along her frame. A biting sense of sorrow, and grief washing over him.

Optimus continued to watch Ratchet for the longest time. A deep sense of concern written all over his features. " Ratchet? " he spoke softly, not wanting to disturb him from his work.

" She's...healthy. " was all Ratchet could bring himself to say for the longest moment. His deep sapphire optics glazed over, fighting that painful bite on his spark that was threatening to overwhelm him. He released a long blast of overheated air from his cooling vents, sent a long data burst of all his new current findings to Optimus before he lost it. Preparing himself for his leader's reaction as he waited.

Knowing that he would most likely need to regain access to her systems again in the near future, Ratchet again accessed her firewalls. He started by creating a "back door" code that would allow him through those massive firewalls instantly. He also made certain that no one would be able to guess the code in order to gain control over her. Working quickly as he watched his leader's expression as he looked over the information carefully.

Ratchet was uncertain what to do about her nightmares, the only thing that would alleviate them would be severing the link between her and Megatron. Laid out a few filters and dampening programs to help alleviate some of the worst of the nightmares, hoping that this might help a little. He would need express and informed consent from Optimus before even thinking of trying sever this deeply embedded link. Otherwise there was nothing more he could do for the tiny fem at this time Ratchet backed out of her systems reactivating all of her firewalls as he did so.

It was then finally that Optimus chose to speak. His optics filled with a kind of horror and rage that this new piece of information gave them. Looked down apon the tiny form. " Primus, you mean to tell me...all those sieges of the Youth Sectors were all a cover-up? "

Ratchet followed his leader's gaze, gave a saddened nod. " That is what I have come to understand from this data. Megatron ordered a full scale siege of the Youth Sectors to round up any and all sparklings that looked to be of a certain age. " the medic gave a deep shudder at the very thought of this. " It seemed to me with such an unusual gathering of medical staff and scientists that Megatron had something big planned. These sparklings were apart of this "project" that he kept mentioning. "

" Project? " Optimus spoke softly, half question half statement as he mused quickly to himself. Thinking as far back as he could to around that time. Jazz had been under deep cover to gain intel on a new project Megatron had been working on. Optimus had found it odd that the saboteur had been so reluctant toward the end of this mission once they had gained enough information to deem this "_Project: Sunder" _a dangerous liability. Then the battle in Iacon City broke out. The battle to get the Allspark off Cybtertron began, Project Sunder fell by the way side. Not one mech was certain for sure if the mission had been successful. Even Jazz had been silent on the matter.

His optics gently ran over the tiny sleeping form. Prime reached a gentle comforting fingure out to the small fem." We will do all we can for her. What happened to her is the past. She is one of us now. " He carefully looked up to Ratchet. " I trust you will find a way. " the Leader of the Autobots continued, smiling to his medic warmly.

Ratchet gave a firm hard nod. " I will do everything within my power as CMO. Find a way to brake this binding program. "

Optmis gave him a small reassured nod. " Good. As stated before, we shall keep all information on Nanno under strict confidentiality. I will be calling together an officer's meeting in 2 hours to discuss this matter with Prowl and Ironhide. I want you to attend as well. She is young, but with the threat of Megatron's imitate return. She will need all the training she can get. Those two I feel would be the perfect teachers for her. "

Ratchet nodded his agreement to Optimus. Though not yet wanting to voice his concerns on the matter of her training just yet till the meeting.


	12. Chapter 12: Training Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this one going. It took a few restarts before me and my boyfriend were satisfied with the final results. Hope you enjoy the final results here. Things are about to get real intense. Please Review!!_

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 12: Training Day/ Secrets Revealed_

_The Meeting..._

The gathering of the officers in Optimus Prime's large spacious office was an impressive sight to say the least. Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prime himself quietly sat about the large desk. Nanno was nervously curled up in the CMO's hand as she looked about the gathering of large mechs. She had a feeling by the weight of the atmosphere in the room that whatever had brought them here was important, and by the way many were watching her that it involved herself.

It was the low rumbling growl of Ironhide's engine that made the poor tiny fem shrink back into his palm a bit. Ratchet gently rubbed her back to help calm her frazzled nerves, giving the Weapons Specialist a hard glare. Ironhide just snorted.

Optimus cleared his vocalizer to gather the attention of the group of four officers before he finally spoke. " You all understand why I have called for this meeting today. Have read the report I have sent to you." All about the room nodded,so he continued. " So you all now understand the severity of the situation at hand. Based on the report given to me by Ratchet." he indicated the pair sitting together. " Megatron is alive somewhere out there. By my guess from the damage he sustained by Sam and the Laurentian Trench. He will be down for repairs for a while yet. "

" Are you saying we got a slagging spy in our ranks? " Ironhide spoke up with a bit of a growl, looked toward the sparkling. Nanno whimpered nervously, wrapping her small arms about Ratchet's wrist.

" No.." Optimus spoke rather calmly. " I don't see Megatron being foolish enough to send in a sparkling for such a vital mission as to gather information. "

" I would not put it past him so easily..." Prowl finally spoke up in his usual calm demeanor. " Jazz told me about the Decepticon activities in the Youth Sector. I only thought he was being paranoid when reports of missing younglings and sparklings started to crop up. " This drew the full attention of everyone onto him.

Prowl cleared his vocal processor as he continued. " The reports were so few and far in between that none of us were suspecting the siege on the Youth Sector. Even the fems. I sent out a few scouts to check out activity in the areas where the reports came from. But we always came back dry. " The Tactician growled a bit in annoyance. He hated lack of Intel in situations like this.

" Then Jazz came back one day with a Data chip loaded with Intel he said was from a "Friend" that he could not disclose anymore information without risking the informant's life. " Prowl leaned back in his seat to watch the expressions of those all about him.

" Jazz play with me when Neruoblock not need me. " Nanno spoke a bit softly as she kept huddled into Ratchet's chest. All eyes turned to her, quirked a brow ridge.

" Neruoblock? " Ratchet spoke with a hint of surprise. Nanno nodded to him softly as she looked up at the big medic.

" Creator. " Nanno spoke again with a bit of pride in her tone for Neroublock.

Ratchet's optics narrowed a bit in thought as he settled back in his seat. His optics dimming a bit in thought as the others exchanged looks.

Optimus chuckled a bit softly. Not wanting to ignore the sparkling, but this information on the reports intrigued him. He looked back to Prowl. " So tell me on these kidnapping reports? "

Ironhide growled a bit under his breath as he listened to this new bit of information, simmering like a smoldering volcano ready to explode like Krakatoa. Prowl eyed the Weapons Specialist for a moment before he continued on. " It was not determined just yet. Till we started noticing a pattern in the reports. All sparklings that were taken were all young, within a few months of their Sparking. All were discovered later off-lined, much of their bodies heavily altered in some very disturbing ways. "

Ratchet stared for a moment at the Tactician a bit disturbed but enraged at the time." I thought that the laws passed prohibited experimentation on other Bots? "

" Well...According to the reports someone or several someones were. " Prowl looked to the medic carefully reading his expression. Ratchet growled his fury.

Ironhide could never be considered among the brightest of mechs, but even he new how to occasionally add two plus two and come up with four. " So you are saying this fem is a Decepticon abomination?! " He barked out a bit coldly.

The squeak that issued from Nanno drew a hard cold look from everyone in the room toward the Weapons Specialist, he snorted a bit in anger.

It was Optimus who spoke up with an angered glare at his friend. " None of us said that Ironhide. Even if that were true.." he looked toward Ratchet for confirmation. The medic frowned a bit with a small nod to his leader. Prime continued on. " She is one of us! "

" She is a slagging 'Con! " Growled Ironhide as he glared down at the trembling sparkling. Nanno burrowed deep into Ratchet's chest, shrieking in terror.

" IRONHIDE! Is your Slagging processor glitching! I am giving you an order to STAND DOWN NOW Soldier!! " Optimus roared in fury as he rose from his seat behind his desk. Watching as Ratchet tightened his grip about the tiny fem, trying his best to reassure her.

Prowl rose from his seat so that he stood between Ratchet, Nanno, and Ironhide. Those dark blue optics of his burning with an icy cold glare. Which was returned by Ironhide as his cannons hummed dangerously. " Power those cannons down now..." the Tactician spoke dangerously. " Has your processor glitched out or something? You would stoop so low as to threaten a Sparkling?! " Those words spoken with a deadly promise. " I gave my word to Jazz that I would not break my pact with him when he made me promise to protect her if anything were to happen to him."

Those words stunned all gathered in the room that the usually calm, cool, and collected Tactician would agree to such a blind promise. Especially given that until now, Prowl had not even the slightest clue as to whom Jazz had been guarding.

Ironhide snarled in agitation as he glared down on the bot in his way of his goal, ready to blast the mech out of his way if he had to. That was until Prowl's words stung hard at his spark. Those deep blue optics suddenly widening in horror at the realization of what he had done. Ironhide's massive cannons suddenly powering down as he took a step back. There was nothing in Ironhide's life that had truly scared him, save for the night he proposed to Chromia asking her to become his Spark-mate. But to kill a sparkling in cold sparked murder? He felt a cold ripple travel all through his frame as he collapsed back into his seat in shock. Ironhide stared in shock and horror down at his now off-lined cannons. " I...I...I'm...I'm..so..so...so sorry. " Ironhide stuttered, so horrified at his actions that he could barely speak.

In all his many eons Ironhide had never seen his own pride ever going this far, this out of control that he would actually threaten to kill a youngling or sparkling. His whole massive frame shuddered from the horror of this realization. Feeling the pits of his tanks lurch a disgust at his actions.

It was a tiny hand that suddenly snapped his processor back to reality, Prime's words echoing somewhere in the background. " Ironhide...Ironhide! " The old mech's optics opened again to stare down at the small form at his feet. Those bright icy-blue optics staring right back up at him. Hugging his thick leg. But it was the pain in those optics that nearly shattered his spark, though it still made him shudder inside that she was a Decepticon.

The others watching in a mix of nervous fear and surprise that the usually fearful Fem had actually approached the battle hardened mech on her own.

" You 'fraid me? " Nanno spoke up a bit worried as she watched him at his feet.

Ironhide gave her a puzzled look for a moment. Knowing the others were watching him. He frowned a bit, as he looked away for a moment trying to keep his temper under control. " No. " He was lying.

Nanno gave him an odd, worried, confused look as Optimus spoke again. Clearing his vocalizer again. " This is the reason why I called you and Prowl here. Megatron will be back on his feet soon. I am sure they have picked up her signal as well as we did. He will be searching for her. " He looked between the two mechs. " With Ratchet's permission. We have both agreed it is time to began her training. I have chosen the both of you for this task. You will do everything in your abilities to get her ready to defend herself if it becomes necessary. "

Prowl stood at attention, a mixture of surprise and honor mixed on his features. Nodded to his Prime. " I will train her well, Sir. "

Ironhide finally looked away from the small fem, handing her back to Ratchet as he tried to recollect himself.

" I'm not sure I am the mech for the job, Optimus. " He spoke with a bit of disappointment in himself in his voice. Anger that they were defending her.

Optimus sighed, " Ironhide, you will be the best at teaching her about understanding weaponry. She needs to understand what we are up against. I do not want to imagine what Megatron may have in-store for her or why he had these slave programs in place. Ratchet is currently working on a way to disable them if not totally destroy them completely. "

Optimus groaned a bit when he saw the look in Ironhide's eyes. " I know this is tough. It it hard on all of us to accept. But whoever this Neroublock was, and what he had in-store for her is still speculation. I wish for you and Bumblebee to take her out into the field tomorrow train with her for the day. "

The Weapons Specialist snorted a bit grudgingly, but nodded agreement. His optics drifting to the fem for a moment. Groaned a bit. He knew Ratchet would have his aft if she came back with one scratch on her tiny frame.

After a few more discussions, the meeting was soon called to an end. Everyone disbursed on their way, Prowl and Ironhide left to talk together as they wandered off down the hall. Ratchet gave Optimus a wary look, " Are you sure this was a good choice? "

" Perfectly. " Spoke the Autobot leader calmly. " Ironhide will be given a chance to bond with her a bit. Both will get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. " He chuckled. A sly grin spreading across his lips. " Ironhide just might learn to control his temper. "

Ratchet chuckled, nodding with his leader in agreement.

--

_The Next Day, Sonora Desert..._

It by far could not be called the most uncomfortable situation Bumblebee had ever found himself in. Not after Ratchet had given the pair a major aft chewing before the three departed from the base. The sparkling happily peering out at the vast desert landscape that darted past the bigger Autobot's passager window. But he and the Weapons Specialist had a big responsibility now. The young scout had his wide range scanners on high alert for any 'Cons in the area. Though all it was currently picking up was sparse wild life that lived out in these parts.

Nanno squealed in delight nearly causing Bumblebee to swerve when a small brown and yellow bird on long spindly legs darted ahead of them in a wild zig-zag pattern, before disappearing off into the underbrush. He chuckled a bit as he rolled down his windows as far as they would go. Seeing the little fem playing with the window buttons, Bee turned on the stereo, blasting a few tunes him and Sam enjoyed.

The pair playfully singing along to the music much to the disgruntlement of the Weapons Specialist lagging a little bit behind. " Bee, this is serious..." Ironhide grumbled a bit over the Com-link, breaking into their fun.

" Oh come on 'Hide. " Bee chuckled as he playfully chided his guardian. " We are out in the middle of no where, there is not so much as a blip on my radar scanners. So calm down, relax, and enjoy yourself. "

All he received was a grunt as the Weapons specialist did a quick scan of his own as they neared a wide canyon mouth. Along a high rocky bluff. Smirked as the two slowed to a stop. Bee cutting out his radio much to Nanno's dislike. She hopped out to allow the scout to transform.

Ironhide still kept a wary distance from the fem, an odd change Bee found in him since the day in the rec room. Bee frowned a bit, shaking his head as he scooped up the sparkling in his arms. He plopped her down on a nearby boulder. " Where you wanna start first? "

The big mech looked back toward the pair, sighed a bit, as he turned back toward them.

Ironhide stared down at the tiny fem seated on the boulder and wondered if they were doing the right thing by training her, he blew air from his cooling vents as he decided that Optimus would know what he was doing, he was the leader after all. He pulled an incredibly small plasma cannon out of one of his storage compartments and examined it. While it would be considered nothing more than a small hold out weapon for someone in enemy hands, it was still deadly. It was analogous to a human 22 caliber derringer, it had excellent range for its compact size and it was the only ranged weapon available that was small enough for the tiny sparkling to use without being sent flying through the upper reaches of this planets atmosphere by the recoil. Ironhide had spent a considerable amount of time modifying the small cannon, and even though it didn't have anywhere near the sheer knockdown power of his own cannons it did have plenty of penetrating potential. Ironhide snorted again as he thought of how well this small weapon had served him in the past when his main cannons had been knocked offline. It was small but it still had a sting to it. While Ironhide only had the one cannon for her he did have a pair of blade launchers that were small enough for her to mount on her tiny arms, in addition to the plasma cannon. Between the three weapons Ironhide knew that if she could develop some skill in using them then she would be well able to defend herself in a fight. He just hoped that she would never be using those weapons against his fellow Autobots.

He decided to start her training with the plasma weapon.

"OK, first. This is a plasma cannon, it will give you some excellent ranged firepower, it wont knock a con down from the force of the shot, but it will punch through quite a bit of armor. just make sure you aim for the weak points, because it won't make it through the chest armor with out hitting the same spot three or four times. So go for the weak points like knees, elbows, shoulders, neck, and head." Ironhide instructed Nanno as he attached the weapon to her arm.

"He means that you should be accurate instead of just blasting everything in sight the way he does." Bee broke in laughing.

"Yeah, laugh it up kid. You could still use a few more lessons in how to handle firepower yourself." Ironhide retorted somewhat angrily.

Ironhide finished attaching the plasma cannon to her arm, and while it was exceptionally tiny for him it fit her size about the same way that Bee's cannon did. Ironhide set the weapon to fire at 1/10 power for now while she was learning how to use it, after all he certainly didn't want to have to explain to Hatchet how she managed to blow one of her limbs off during training.

Next Ironhide went into the box canyon and set up various fold out targets, ranging in size from three feet tall to one that would be a fair sized mech. Each of the targets had colors one them, red for the critical areas that she would be aiming for, orange for areas that she would be able to damage with two hits, yellow for places that would need three hits to cause any damage to, and green for areas that she would need to hit repeatedly under rapid fire if she had no other option available.

After setting up the targets Ironhide went and got the tiny Fem and stood her at the entrance to the box canyon, pointing out the targets and explaining how to use, aim, and fire her new weapon.

"Do you see that big target right there in the middle? I want you to shoot that one." He instructed the the Fem.

"Me shoot that?" Nanno asked hesitantly pointing at the large and intimidating silhouette.

"Yes. You shoot that. Now." Ironhide urged her.

Nanno scrunched her facial plates in concentration as she tried to aim and fire the unfamiliar weapon. She was about to give up thinking it was broken when it suddenly went off. The shot went wild, hitting the canyon wall near the upper edge of the canyon rim, much as Ironhide had expected it would. He had never trained a sparkling yet that didn't have a wild first shot.

The tiny Fem shrieked in surprise and terror at the sudden sound and feeling the she got when the weapon discharged for the first time.

"Hmph" Ironhide snorted though his vents. "That wasn't a terrible first shot. Now that you know how to fire that thing, let's see if we can get you to make the shot go where you want it to." He told her continuing his lesson.

"Look along your arm as you aim at the target, you'll see a small point of color in your visual field. That is your targeting reticule. It tells you where you are aiming at." Ironhide said encouragingly. Although he didn't fully trust the tiny Fem after the way she had been worked over by the decepticons, he forgot his distrust while teaching her how to use her new weapon. He was a very good instructor and took pride in teaching well. That most of his students were still alive was a fair testament to his ability as an instructor. Needless to say Ironhide took a considerable amount of pride in his abilities as a teacher.

"Now I want you to aim this time and try to hit the big target right there in the middle, try to hit the chest area. OK?" Hide instructed the little Fem.

"N...N...no..no...No shoot." Nanno shook her head vigorously as she looked up at him in fear.

"Go ahead, you know what to expect now that you've done it once. It wont hurt you, I've set the power too low for that to happen. You won't even mess up the paint much." Ironhide told her.

"Not hurt?" Nanno said as she looked at the fearsome weapon attached to her arm.

"No it won't hurt you, just do like I showed you. You'll get the hang of it. Just try." Hide encouraged.

"OK." Nanno said doubtingly as she sighted along her arm at the massive target which was positioned about seventy-five feet away. He face plates again scrunched in concentration as she got ready to fire, She closed her optics at the last instant before she did.

"I hit it?" She asked as she opened her optics after firing a second wild shot.

"No, you missed again. You have to keep you optics open and on the target when you shoot, otherwise you will never hit your target. Understand? Now lets try it again, this time with your optics open." Ironhide told her.

"OK." Nanno said as she again took aim at the center target. She concentrated mightily, devoting the majority of her processing power to the simple task of aiming at the target. The tiny Fem was determined not to mis again.

"That's it. Concentrate, keep your optics on the target. It's not going anywhere, so take your time." Ironhide said in a low monotone trying to help her with added encouragement.

"Incoming!" Bumblebee yelled as he was trying to get a bead on a black and red mech that roared out of the sky and plowed Ironhide into the canyon wall, burying him under a ton of boulders knocked loose by the massive impact.

Powerdive knew he had put the Autobot down, for a few seconds anyway, as he used his momentum to ricochet off of Ironhide and into Bumblebee knocking him back a couple dozen feet to land flat on his back.

Powerdive transformed Firing a couple dozen or so shots into the yellow mech's chest when he heard the sound of falling boulders behind him. Knowing that the Autobot weapons Specialist was getting out and that he would be as the humans say "Pissed" Powerdive grabbed the sparkling that the two were training as a hostage so that he could pound away at them at will.

Powerdive wasn't the smartest of the decepticons, in fact a long way from it. Many of his fellow seekers had often debated who was dumber, Powerdive or the Dinobots. The only reason the decepticons kept Powerdive around was because he was tough, ruthless enough to impress even Megatron, and always, ALWAYS up for a good fight. Ironhide knew all about this as he started blasting his way out of the rubble that buried him.

Ironhide had used only his left cannon to blast his way out of the rock that was on top of him, his right cannon was being over charged to deliver a fast killing shot to whoever was dumb enough to challenge him with a sparkling present.

As Ironhide broke free of the rubble, the sight that met his optics froze his spark. Bumblebee was down, and not likely to get back up without some help, and there was that slagging con holding a blaster cannon pointed right at him with Nanno in the other hand using her as a shield.

"Let the sparkling go you slagging glitch riddled scrapped out fragger!" Ironhide growled at the seeker.

"Or you'll do what?" Powerdive demanded as he fired his cannon at the Autobot, while tightening his grip painfully around the tiny sparkling in his grasp.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nanno shrieked in agony as the decepticon started to crush her in his hand.

Powerdive couldn't believe his luck when he'd spotted the two Autobot's training a sparkling, near the canyon like that. He figured that if he could get his hands on the sparkling fast enough then he could sit back and take pot shots at the two mechs for as long as he held onto the tiny bot. He thought wrong.

The first indication that something wasn't going according to his plan was the most excruciating pain he'd ever experienced in his life as he looked down at the hand containing the bot that he'd grabbed as a hostage.

The tiny bot was gone, in it's place was a silvery fluid that was crawling slowly up his wrist leaving in its wake absolutely nothing.

Nanno's hidden programming and functions as an interrogator had taken over when she was exposed to such agonizing physical pain. Her built in nano-molecular structure reconfigured it self into nano-molecular disassemblers, and each one was literally eating the decepticon alive one molecule at a time. A side effect of this process was that it caused the pain receptors of her victim to run at overload levels. Instead of shutting down those pain receptors her nanites made them a hundred times more sensitive.

Powerdives processor was so absorbed with the levels of pain that he was experiencing that he was completely unable to move. A desperate spark tearing, energon freezing wail of processor shattering agony was all that could be heard as Powerdive tried desperately to beg for his life.

Ironhide could only stare in absolute horror at the scene before him. He had seen Powerdive start to crush Nanno in his hand as a threat against any hostile moves on his part, and he'd expected Nanno to react with her weapon, but he didn't expect anything like this. Ironhide shuddered in horror as the poor con wailed again, and Ironhide knew that even if his hard drives were erased, he would still never forget the sheer pain and ultimate terror contained in that scream.

In less than ten minutes, all that was left was a small silver puddle that was beginning to reform into the tiny Fem, that Ironhide had been charged to protect and teach.

The tiny Fem was now fully reformed and appeared for all the world as if she was in recharge mode. Ironhide couldn't believe his optics, she had just , well devoured an entire decepticon spark and all, and now she was in recharge? Ratchet was never going to believe this.

It took Ironhide a full fifteen minutes to recover enough of his senses to to transmit a distress signal to Optimus along with their location.

--

Prowl and the twins were the first to arrive, they they immediately took up defensive positions keeping watch for any other Decepticons that might try to take advantage of a downed Autobot. All three were filled with questions about what had happened, but they also knew that this wasn't the time for those questions.

Ratchet and Prime arrived a few minutes later, not having the sheer speed of the other three. The first thing Ratchet did when he got there was take one quick look around and immediately assumed it was all Ironhides fault, he then grabbed Ironhide by the neck and shoved him against the canyon wall.

"What the pit did you do to her, you slagging glitch?" Ratchet growled at the weapons specialist.

"I, I didn't do no, nothing." Ironhide stuttered back quietly, still in shock at what he had witnessed.

Upon seeing the expression of stunned horror that was still on the mechs face Ratchet relented just a bit. "Then what happened?" He demanded still pissed.

Ironhide was still having trouble getting that horrible wail of absolute pain out of his processors, since he still couldn't speak with any clarity or sense he sent a data burst of everything that happened to Ratchet.

As Ratchet assimilated the data contained in the transmission he stumbled back and fell on his aft. His processors were overwhelmed with the horror of what had happened.

Ratchet now knew that time was critical, if the Decepticons were to get their hands on the tiny fem, there was no telling what they could do with the technology built into her chassis. Ratchet got up and went to stabilize Bumblebee for transport back to base. The others knew that something serious had happened, just what they didn't know yet, but they knew that Optimus would fill them in on something this serious. Right now though the first concern was getting everyone to safety.


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares & Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: Sorry, this chapter was taking a while. Suffered a serious case of writer's block. Yes, the plot demons were evil and went on an unannounced vacation. So i recruited my boyfriend ( Khalthar ) for help. I deicate this chapter to him. Please Reveiw!! _

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 13: Nightmares & Dreams_

_The Medical Bay..._

Ratchet sighed a bit as he looked over the mass of information from the data burst Ironhide had given him. While nearby on a berth Bumblebee quietly lay in recharge to allow his now mended wounds to heal. Nanno curled up in her own berth across the room. A decision he and Optimus Prime decided would be best till the leader could decide whom her permanent guardian would be.

The old medic rubbed his brow ridge a bit in agitation trying to piece together all the clues he had gathered so far. Behind him the wide metal doors swung open as Wheeljack quietly made his way in. Walking past the recharging sparkling's berth for a brief moment to check on her before making his way over to his friend Ratchet. Quietly leaned over the medic's shoulder to look over to gathered information. " How are things going so far, Ratch? " He spoke quietly, though clearly surprised by the data gathered.

Ratchet didn't look up to answer, just groaned. Closing his optics for a brief moment before speaking. " I never, in all my history as a medic, thought I would live to see something like this, 'Jack." Tilted his head up a bit to look his friend in the optics. " Whoever this Neruoblock is. The mech is a monster. He turned medical nanites into a kind of living weapon. "

The Mechanic's optics grew wide in shock as he pushed forward to have a closer look at the data on screen. While Ratchet moved over to a large high power microscope that he had asked for from the humans. Motioned Wheeljack over for a look.

" Medical nanites are used to heal, not destroy life. Neruoblock is managed to rewrite their entire programing into a kind of weapon. " Ratchet explained as Wheeljack nodded as he listened, leaned in for a peek into the microscope. Frowned a bit.

" Their dead? " Wheeljack spoke a bit in confusion. Looked back up to Ratchet.

" Yes. I found that out myself were I first took a sample off of Nanno. They only survive for a orn after they lose contact with her body. " He spoke as he thought this over for a moment. Reached over for his cube of energon, walked over.

" Now watch what happens when I do this. " the medic spoke as he took a small pipette out. Took a small sample from the cube. Sat the tip beside the sample as Wheeljack watched the process. Watched as the energon was added to the sample of the dead nanites. The engineer's optics suddenly grew wide in wonder as his head fins flashed in that all too familiar pattern of wonder.

" They reanimated. " He spoke as he looked back to Ratchet. Before looked back quickly to the sample. Frowned a bit as he watched the nanites hungrily devour the energon that had been added. " They need energon to survive like all other nanites. But what makes them so dangerous Ratchet? " He spoke curiously as Ratchet took a tiny sample of cybertronian metal and sat it within the sample.

Within seconds the nanites suddenly went wild. Surrounded the tiny piece of metal. Wheeljack leaning a bit into the eye piece to watch as the microscopic robots devoured the metal at speeds that sent chills all threw his servos. He fell back in his seat, cooling vents working furiously to cool his systems as he stared straight ahead toward the microscope. " Ratch, You know what this means...right? "

Ratchet nodded solumnly, letting a long sigh of air pass threw his cooling vents. " Neruoblock created the ultimate weapon. "

Wheeljack looked across the darkened half of the med bay toward where the recharging sparkling was. _Primus what did he do to you? _He spoke to himself deep inside. The mechanic was famous for the many wonderful inventions he had made over his long years. Even if many ended in spectacular explosions. Wheeljack could never picture himself doing something like this. He gave a deep shiver from head to foot. " This is wrong Ratchet. Very wrong. "

Ratchet closed his optics for a moment, giving a small nod in agreement. " Now we got the hard part. "

Wheeljack gave his friend a confused look.

" Somehow overriding her battle computer and deactivating the attack programs that control those little slaggers. " Ratchet spoke as evenly as he could. Though in all truth he was truly worried. These microscopic bots made up much of what Nanno was to remove them completely he knew would kill her. So that was out of the question.

He groaned as he and his engineer friend settle in for what both knew was going to be a long night.

--

_The Next Day..._

With both Ratchet and Wheeljack preoccupied and Ratchet's strict orders that Bumblebee take a couple days off to recover. Bumblebee offered to sparkling-sit for the medic while the two were busy. Tucked safely in his arms the pair were off to the Rec Room for a relaxing day together.

Bee was nearly tackled at the door by Sideswipe as the larger red mech threw an arm about the smaller bright yellow one. Nearly dragging Bumblebee off his feet as he was drawn inside. " Glad to see your still kick'n, Bee. Word around the base is that attack had something to do with the sparkling. "

Nanno shrank a bit into Bee's arms at the sight of the larger red mech. Scowled at him a bit, as she reached a small hand out to push Sideswipe's arm away from her sitter's shoulder. " Bee an' Hide make the Bad Bots go away! "

Bee smirked a bit at the sparkling's bold statement, feeling a bit sheepish at the gesture and guilty at the same time. He hadn't done anything really except warn her and Ironhide. That frown grew all the more at the guilt he felt inside that he hadn't spotted the attack coming sooner.

" Hey Sides you playing or not?! " called Sunstreaker over by the massive 100 ft. HDTV. Scowled at his brother a bit for holding up the game.

Sideswipe chuckled at the boldness of the little femme. Held up his hands a bit as if to ward off an impending attack, playfully. " I don't doubt that one bit, Nanno. Bee's one of the best! " flashed the scout an encouraging smile. Before running off to join his brother in a game.

Bumblebee grinned a bit sheepishly, giving the little sparkling a warm hug in thanks. Followed the red twin. With a curious grin, letting Nanno settle herself in a comfortable spot between his shoulder panels. " What you guys playing? "

" Burnout: Paradise! " the pair answered in unison. Though Sunstreaker's was a bit more snippy at having been forced to wait so long.

Bee gave a devilish grin as he dropped to the floor beside Sideswipe, snatched up a controller for himself to join in for a game.

Nanno happily cheering on her sitter, or whoever just so happened to be in the lead at the moment. Giggling with glee as she watched the flashy cars on the massive screen roar by. Ducked behind a panel whenever one car came all too close to wrecking.

--

_Ironhide's Room..._

_T_he darkness in the room seemed to reflect the old mech's own mood. Though he had been in recharge recovering from his own wounds in his room since yesterday. It was truth that his pride had taken the worst wounding. But it was this feeling deep in the pit of his tanks that kept eating away at him. The same feeling that was eating away at him still within his dreams while he recharged.

The images flashing through his nearly dormant processor were disturbing to say the least. The horrors of the previous day was still eating at him, and this was reflected in his dreams.

--

_The Rec room..._

Bumblebee and the twins were going at on the big screen TV, when Nanno started looking around as if she were puzzled by something. Bee had noticed a change in he behavior and that distraction caused him to wipe out totaling his digital car. The yellow scout put his controller down to see about the sparkling in his care.

She took off down the corridor as fast as her tiny legs could move begging the loyal mech to follow.

"Hide cry." she kept stating plaintively. Bumblebee couldn't figure out what she meant but followed her anyway. There wasn't too much trouble that she could get into on the base, but there were areas that were off limits. Bee soon found himself standing outside the door to Ironhide's quarters, with the tiny fem begging him to let her in. Bee figured that when she saw that Hide was in recharge she would be satisfied and leave, so he opened the door, after picking her up.

The room was fairly dark,but even so both the sturdy scout and the sparkling could easily see that the weapons specialist was thrashing on his recharge berth. Nanno didn't hesitate for a split second. She jumped out off her sitters hands and landed on Hides chest.

The tiny fem seemed to have no trouble keeping her balance on the chest of the thrashing mech. She moved forward towards Hides head.

"Wake, Hide!" She begged. Her small fear filled voice had no effect on the recharging mech so she tried again.

"Wake, Hide!" She begged louder, as she reached out to caress the mechs cheek.

--

Ironhide was having the worst nightmare of his existence. It was a crazy combination of his worst fears, and the terrifying events of the day before. His beloved sparkmate Chromia was standing before him holding a tiny sparkling, when that sparkling changed into a silver blob that began devouring the love of his life. Chromia never screamed as the Decepticon had, instead the last thing his loving sparkmate had done was to reach out and caress his cheek.

Ironhide shot out of recharge as fast as his systems could reset themselves. Emergency overrides bypassed numerous diagnostic routines that were meant to check critical systems. Ironhide did none of those things, he got functional asap!

The sight that met his optics was the tiny fem huddled on his chest crying to Bumblebee that Hide was in pain. The weapons specialist couldn't believe his audio receptors. SHE was worried about HIM? Nanno had been in near constant recharge since returning to base, so he wasn't aware that the tiny fem had no memory of what she had done to the Decepticon. Bee transmitted this fact to Hide as he sat there with an incredulous look on his face staring at the tiny bot huddled on his chest.

_She thinks we killed that Decepticon! She doesn't remember any of what happened to her after that 'con grabbed her. She would even swear to Primus that WE were the ones that saved HER! She doesn't even know that she can do anything like what she did, Ratch says she has no access to those systems on her own. _Bee transmitted.

Merciful Primus! Ironhide thought. If I could get my cannons aimed at the slagging glitch that did this to her...

Ironhide started to reach out and pick up the sparkling on his chest when Bumblebee grabbed her first.

"No, Hide. No cry." Nanno said pleadingly. Ironhide sat up and got down from his berth. Then he looked at Nanno.

"I'm OK now kid. It was just a bad dream. Everybody has 'em sometimes." Ironhide told her reassuringly. There was no sense in telling her that she was the source of his nightmare, that would only make her feel worse.

Nanno was truly worried about Ironhide, she had felt his fear from across the base, and now she was wondering what she could do to make that fear go away. THEN she knew! She knew exactly what had always made her feel better when the darkness was surrounding her.

"Go see friend! He make better!" She jabbered excitedly. Urging the two mechs to take her somewhere else.

After exchanging a pair of looks that said "what could it hurt" the two followed the tiny Feme's directions though the base. She had led them back to the med bay of all places.

The med bay was empty, Ratchet and Wheeljack were discussing their latest findings with Prime. So Ironhide and Bee were both surprised when the sparkling kept urging them forward.

She led them into a darkened room at the back of the med bay. There was no one in this room either, that is, there was no one alive in the room.

The lifeless husk that had once been the lively Jazz lay on the large table looking as if he were in recharge. When Bumblebee and Ironhide approached the forever silent silver mech, Nanno jumped out of bee's hands and landed on Jazz's chest as she had done with Ironhide.

"Wake Jazz! He make better!" She said happily. "He make me better when Bad bot's scare me!" She told them both when they had looked at her in disbelief.

Both mechs were stunned. The thoughts flying through their processors at this point would have scared even the fearless Megatron. Who the fragging pit had told her he was in RECHARGE?!

It was Ironhide that didn't have it in him to lie to the sparkling.

"I wish we could wake him up Kid. But Megatron killed him over a year ago. He won't ever wake up again." Ironhide told her gently, his voice full of regret and sorrow.

"Jazz N, N, No wake?" She asked with her mandible quivering as tears started spilling down her silver cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Ironhide said mournfully.

"NO! JAZZ!" The tiny sparkling wailed as she huddled over the fallen mechs spark chamber.

Bumblebee knew just how she felt, or thought he did, so he tried to pick her up to console her. That proved to be impossible. Nanno had grabbed hold of Jazz's armor plating and would NOT let go! She wailed her grief, and loss to the very heavens, as she held on to the body of the only friend she had ever known.

The large mechs escorting her could only look at each other helplessly as the tiny fem continued to howl her sorrows as she cried atop the body of their friend.

Neither Ironhide nor Bumblebee had any clue as to how long she had known Jazz or when, but they did know that no one had shown this much grief over the loss of their first lieutenant. That Jazz had meant this much to her proved to both of them beyond any doubt that she was meant to be their friend.

It was Ironhide of the two mechs who decided that she'd had enough trauma for one day. As he reached out to pick her up she suddenly let out a spark freezing scream of absolute rage and pain. Then the doors to the room opened as three mechs entered to see what the commotion was.

The sight that greeted Optimus,Ratchet and Wheeljack was one of ultimate sorrow. A tiny silver form was huddled on top of their fallen comrade screaming out her loss, even as Ironhide was trying to pick her up to console her.

Then the scream was abruptly cut short. Ironhide was still trying to get a solid grip on the tiny form when it just slipped through his fingers.

The five mechs could only watch in stunned silence as a formless silvery fluid took the place of the once lively and energetic sparkling.

Her pain, grief, rage, and sorrow over the loss of her best and thus far only true friend had combined to activate her battle protocols!

As the five mechs watched in horror, that formless fluid began seeping through the gaps and spaces in Jazz's torso armor, slowly but steadily working down in to the spark chamber of the fallen mech.

The scanners of all five mechs were working at maximum sensitivity trying to determine just what was happening.. Then the silver fluid had disappeared entirely, filling the spark chamber, and going Primus alone knew where after that.

Seventeen point three Terran minutes later that terrifying silver fluid began seeping out of the juncture at Jazz's neck. It quickly reformed in to the form of the tiny fem. Once again she appeared to be in recharge.

The silence was complete as five stunned Autobots looked at each other as if to ask, "Did you see what I just saw?".

That silence was broken when a voice asked "Primus Nanno! How the pit did you get here? And you guys look like ya just seen the ghost of Primus!" Jazz said with a laugh as he sat up holding the tiny sparkling in his hand.

-

_More Writer's Notes:_ _Yes, Jazz Fan-girls cheer and dance with glee the Jazz-man is back in action. But! I much warn you the poor mech is still in recovert from the shock. So please be kind to him. Even if he does beg for the attention. _


	14. Chapter 14: Beware of Falling Mechs

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: The plot demons and the plot bunnies have joined forces to raise hell. Yes, they were extra evil to us this time. Jazz was no help either. He was instigator. Baricade is being his usual demanding self to Khalthar, so took him hostage. So this chapter was mostly me this time. Warning JazzxProwl fluff and as the title pre-warns Beware of where you stand by the mechs. Please Reveiw!!_

_-_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 14: Beware of Falling Mechs_

Ratchet was stunned! How was this even possible? Dismantling a mech one molecule at a time was one thing, but this? Impossible! Ratchet reset his optics and logic circuits. That didn't help, Jazz was still sitting there grinning at him. Ratchet immediately did a complete reboot of all systems. That pit damned apparition was still there, grinning at him like it was the real thing!

Jazz got off the platform he'd been laying on for over a Terran year and walked over to Ratchet. Then Jazz reached out and pushed on Ratchets shoulder with one finger. Ratchet fell over. Ratchet had been so busy resetting his logic processors that he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him.

Optimus and the others were just as stunned as Ratchet had been. Jazz is alive? Jazz is ALIVE!

-

_Prowl's Office..._

A deep groan escaped the Tactician's vocal processor as he sat there at his desk quietly looking threw the mountain of paperwork and files that had been piling up over the week. Rubbed the plating along his forehead in quiet aggravation. There were times he really hated his job, but he would never openly admit it. He quietly looked threw the medical report sent to him that morning by Ratchet on the incident with Nanno.

His mind seeming to wander for a moment, back to that last few days before Jazz had departed from Cybertron. A ghost of a smile creeped across his lips. Optics shuttered for the briefest moment. He shook his head quickly trying to shake the odd pin prick in his spark. Passing it off to grief or wishful thinking. He berated himself for such behavior. Maybe it was the sparkling's presence as of late that had started digging up all these buried feelings.

He growled to himself as he tried to ignore the strangely growing sensation. Moved over to his computer terminal, setting aside a few files displayed on screen. Brought up the security camera screens. Slowly began to flip threw each camera.

At first it seemed like nothing, the halls were empty. Though he did find it odd that the firing range was empty as well. After a few camera changes began to get suspicious as to where everyone was. Even Optimus was not in his office. Till he found them; Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were all in the med-lab from what it looked discussing something important. But did not bother to bring up audio, he had a feeling it was probably to discuss Ratchet and Wheeljack's findings.

Prowl reached for his mug of energon to take a small sip, relishing the taste for a moment as he relaxed back in his seat. Till there was a ping across his com-link. " Prowl here? "

" _Yo! Prowl, Get your aft down here to the med-bay, and come give me some lov'n!_ " came a rather jovial voice over his com-link. This caused the energon in Prowl's intake to catch, the mug in his hand to fall to the desk. Spilling energon everywhere across his paperwork, and even a few sparks as the keyboard shorted out fritzing his data terminal.

He beat on his chest for a moment as he tried to clear his in-takes. His vents working overtime to help him out as the tactician sputtered a bit. He growled, as he looked over his now soaked paperwork. Moved off to find a towel to clean up the mess.

There were only two slaggers he could think of at that moment that would be foolish, and cruel enough to pull a stunt like this. The Twins.

The twins were so engrossed in their game that they never heard the pissed off Prowl stomping towards them.

CLANG! There was an almost musical quality to the sound of their heads being slammed together by the security bot.

" Which one of you sent that Com-link? " Prowl snarled as he stood over the pair. Glaring down on them with all the fury of Primus himself.

Neither mech spoke, just exchanged confused looked between each other.

" W_hat the slag is taking you so long? " _came the com-link again.

This time all three mech's froze at once. Optics as wide as their casing could hold without cracking. Prowl's optics quickly narrowed again on the pair. Who quickly held their hands up in defense.

" Not us! " they both chimed in together.

Prowl snarled, teeth bared as he turned his back on the boys. " You fraggers are coming with me. Now! Move It! " He stormed off toward the door. Determined he was going to tear this base apart and slag the glitch that sent that com-link.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both exchanged disparaging looks between each other, and groaned in defeat. They knew that last one did NOT come from them, neither did the first. Sunstreaker would of slagged Sideswipe himself for doing something THAT stupid. But it was that odd tickle in their sparks that dragged the pair to their feet as they scrambled after the tactician.

-

_The Med-bay..._

The Autobots were about to begin interrogating Jazz When he told them that they would learn when all were cleared to know after he had briefed Optimus privately. This way Jazz held off the questions for later. Meanwhile, Jazz was holding the still off lined Nanno and stroking her gently.

"Uh, Jazz? Do you have any idea what she can do to you when she wakes up?" Ironhide asked worried about the friend he'd just gotten back from the dead.

"Yeah, man! I know exactly what she can do. I also know that it's only a defense program right now. She can't use it on her own." Jazz stated nonchalantly. "Besides she'd never use it on one of us, even if she did have control over it."

The doors to the med bay opened and one very fragged off Prowl burst in followed by two highly confused and nervous twins. The second Prowl saw Jazz, his optics widened, one visablely twitching. As his processors began overheating to dangerous levels, at which point his systems began to scream their warnings. The tactical mech looking as if he were trying for all the world to find his vocal processor till. Boom! Fell back into the twins who jumped back in shock. Sideswipe lunging forward to catch the off lined Tactican.

"Prowl?" the red twin asked in complete bewilderment. Grunted as he lifted Prowl's dead weight. " Sunny, what's going on here? " Sideswipe would never get that answer.

" Sunny? " he called again, looked up from the Tactician's limp body to see his golden twin standing there as if Primus himself were standing in the med-bay. " ...Sunstreaker? " He leaned over just a bit to see what his brother was looking at. His jaw nearly falling off their hinges.

" Hey boys! " Jazz chuckled as he watched the stunned expressions of the two mechs. " Glad you could make it! "

Ratchet looked over at the fallen mech and then back at Jazz. "Did you HAVE to do that?" Ratchet demanded.

Jazz just snickered in reply. That is when the sparkling cradled in his arms woke up.

""Jazz! You wake!"Nanno shrieked loud enough to be heard through half the base, as she started climbing all over him to make sure he was really awake.

"Yeah, kid. I'm awake. Thanks to you. Bad virus program. I could only be woke up by a friend." Jazz lied smoothly, knowing that Nanno was not yet ready to know about her experimental programs.

"Bad bots do that?" She asked him worriedly.

"Uh huh. But I'm better now thanks to you." Jazz came back.

Nanno was practically running all over Jazz in her excitement to see him, as she looked around. She spotted Ironhide with a grin on his face. "See, Hide? Jazz make better!" She stated believing that Jazz had made Ironhide cheer up.

Causing the Weapons Specialist to chuckle softly as he nodded to her, plastered a some what worried smile on his face plates." Yep,...all better. "

Grumbling a bit in irritation Ratchet motioned Sideswipe to bring over Prowl's limp body to an empty berth. Swearing to himself, but not loud enough for the sparkling to hear. Jazz would get an audio full later. Set to work scanning the off lined Tactician's systems.

" Looks like Sleeping Beauty will be spend'n the night. " Jazz snickered.

" So will you..." Ratchet dared not finish that sentence in his usual manor, thanks to present company. Just glared at the saboteur. " You are staying right there till I clear you. Understood? "

Jazz gave him the most hurt puppy-dog look he could produce, bottom lip plate trembled. Which quickly got Nanno's attention, before he could even say his next word." Jazz cry? "

He chuckled, shook his head. " Nope, just play'n with old Hatchet here. " He smirked up at the glowering medic. " Glad to know ya' still care."

Sideswipe fidgeted a bit with worry. Till Ratchet shoved the red mech out of his way, growling at him a bit as he worked on Prowl. The red twin looked back to the berth again containing Jazz. " Jazz? " his own processor having a hard time accepting his own words.

" Yeah, Sides? " Jazz looked back over at the young mech with a reassuring grin.

For once in Sideswipe's life he did not have a smart aft comment to make, grimaced a little. Jazz tilted his head a bit as he looked over his son's discomfort. Chuckled to himself." Calm down, Sides. I'm not a ghost. I'll explain later. But for now you might want to go check on your brother. I he's recharging on his feet again? "

Sideswipe gave his creator a bit of a puzzled look, grimaced. It wasn't till now that he had noticed that his brother, Sunstreaker hadn't moved a servo in over a breem. Turned to look back toward the med-bay doors. Sure enough, there the golden mech stood.

Optics off-lined, his right hand pointing toward the apparition before him, body sagging slightly to one side just barely staying on his feet. His twin could not help but chuckle to himself, snapped a quick picture to file away in his blackmail list for later use.

Shaking his head a bit Sideswipe made his way over to his brother, leaned forward so they were standing nearly nose to nose.

" Sunstreaker? " no response.

" Sunny? " still no response.

Grumbled a bit at this lack of response. Till he thought of something. An evil grin spread across the red twin's face. " Hey Sunflower, Can I use that new wax you just got from 'Kaela? "

Yelped in surprize, ducking just in time as that taloned fist came up to meet the side of his head. " You touch that fragging can an I will slag your aft all over this base! "

CLANG! Sunstreaker yelped in pain as a four foot box wrench ricocheted off the side of his head, " NO FIGHTING OR SWEARING WITH SPARKLINGS AROUND YOU SLAGGERS! " roared the infuriated medic.

" But...But you just said it! " the twins wined at the same time.

A low groan came from beside Ratchet as a hand moved to his throbbing head as Prowl slowly came back on-line. Growling a bit as he heard the twins bickering again. Was about to respond when.

Jazz groaned a bit, shaking his head. They were the same bickering duo he remembered. Sighed as he spoke, not noticing his bond-mate coming around. " Boys, stop your bickering and get over here to meet your lil sister. "

_Did I just heard that right? _Prowl thought to himself as he lifted head just a little to look toward the voice. Saw the same shell shocked look he was holding on his own face carried on the twins. Then his head made a dull thud as he off-lined again.

" WHAT! " both twins burst out as they stared in shock at their creator. Looking between the beeming, bouncey sparkling and a proudly grinning Jazz. Who went down first to this day was still heavily debated, but nobody denied the fact that the med-bay was busy that night.

Ratchet groaning a bit in dismay, shaking his head as he looked toward a stunned Bumble Bee and a shocked Ironhide. " I hate you..." he growled at Jazz. Quickly motioned the two only remaining standing mechs to help him get the twins to a berth.

Optimus appearing for all the world to just be taking in chaotic scene before him, leaning casually against the wall. But a closer inspection would soon reveal that the big mech was also off-line.

Bumble Bee and Ironhide exchange exasperated looks with the medic after they got Optimus to his own berth.

" We will see you in the morning, Ratchet. I think I am going to go lay down now. " Ironhide groaned a bit wearily, nodding toward the med-bay doors as the yellow scout followed him out. Bumble Bee waving goodnight to the yawning sleepy eyed sparkling.

Jazz quickly saw that, chuckled. " It's way passed your recharge time, lil girl. Time for bed. "

" No! " Nanno quickly pricked up when she heard that. Whimpered, as she looked up at Jazz," Me fall too! " she giggled threw herself back in his arms in a over dramatic pose. Throwing her arm over her head.

Jazz and Ratchet both chuckled just a little. Though the medic's left optic twitched. Grumbled to himself. " You both need to recharge. "

" But! " Jazz tried to intervene.

" No! No Ifs, Ands, or Buts! " growled the medic. " You have only been on-line for three breems! You trying to off-line yourself again?! "

" Well if I did; I got a handy lil revive process. " Jazz grinned a little.

Ratchet glared down on the saboteur, then to Nanno. Let out a long sigh. " Fine...but you are putting her to berth. "

-

_That Morning..._

The morning broke rather quietly, Ratchet had long retired and hour ago to recharge. Leaving Jazz to his own thoughts as he lay there stretched out on the berth. His pain respecters thankfully off-line. Though the ach in his chest and lower chassie still bugged him at times. Groaned a bit as he shifted a little to get more comfortable. Leaned his head back against the cushion. Smiled to himself, Off-lining his optics for a moment to relax.

Nearby Nanno lay curled up on her berth deep in recharge. An amazing feat to say the lest, since from the first day of her arrival it had been a challenge. She often ended up sleeping with one of the mechs. Unless nobody was availible , then she slept with Jazz ( when he was still off-line. )

He half rolled onto his side to watch her for a moment, though being careful of the still tender repair work Ratchet had done earlier. Letting a soft sigh of air escape his cooling unit. His mind reeling at how she had gotten here. Shuttered a bit inside, wenced regretting the move. He could still hear that terrible explosion in the back of his processor, the despearate search. He ignored the small warning bleeps on his display for a moment. Feeling that grief that he had abandoned her when she needed him most.

A soft moan came from the berth near-by as Prowl slowly started to come around finally. Keeping his optics off-line as he felt the world tilt a little before his gyros stablized again. Wondered for a moment why his head was pounding so badly. _Was there a Desepticon ambush? _

That very thought caused his optics to snapp on-line, the tactician shot up-right on the berth. Quickly regretted the move as the world around him suddenly spun wildly. He threw his arms out to stablize himself as he wobbled a little, then calapsed back down onto the berth. Groaned loudly. _What happened?_

A quiet stir came from nearby, Jazz rolled over to look toward Prowl's berth. Smirked to himself as he watched the reeling mech laying there trying his best to clear the aching pain in his head. " Sleep well? "

" Yeah..." Prowl groaned weakly as he lay there for a moment messaging his temple plates. Not even registering whom was speaking to him right away. " The twins must have switched the low grade and high grade tubes again. I sware I saw Jazz sitting on the berth over there. " He pointed a weak fingure in the direction of said berth.

" Yah sure it wasn't a high-grade induced dream? " Jazz smirked as he spoke smoothly.

" I don't know..." went limp for a moment on the berth for a moment. Letting his systems slowly come around before he on-lined his optics again.

Jazz just grinned to himself. He wasn't going to spoil the surprise just yet. He was just relishing the moment for now before Prowl finally came around fully. Though kept a sensor on Nanno just in case she woke up. Prayed to Primus she recharged just a little longer.

Leaned over, pulling himself up enough so that he was sitting up. Trying to ignore the screaming protests of pain coming from his chassie. Ran a gentle taloned fingure along the side of Prowl's cheek. Smiled to himself warmly as he watched his bond-mate shutter in response. Carefully slide off the berth to move over to the head of Prowl's berth. Activating his sonic emitters as the sabatour began to message his bond-mate's sour head.

Prowl shuttered again at the soothing sensation, feeling just about every servo in his frame suddenly relax. A deep relaxing sigh escaped his cooling unit. Primus, it felt so good. Till something in his aching logic circutes clicked. One optic slowly came on-line to stare straight up at the mech hovering over him.

For the longest moment neither mech spoke. Jazz just grinned down at him as he continued the message to try and eliviate the pain in his bond-mate's head.

" JAZZ?! " Prowl choked in surprise. His spark suddenly jumping a beat.

" Yep. " He chuckled, still continueing on not missing a beat.

" But..." the tactician's logic circutes were screaming again.

" Calm down or you will fry yourself again. " Jazz spoke a bit soothingly.

Prowl just lay there sputtering, too relaxed otherwise to protest. "...But...How? "

Jazz sighed a bit softly, looked away for the first time. Not meeting his bond-mate's gaze. " I'll explain when the time is right. "

At the strange reluctance Prowl finally felt silent. Feeling the odd tug of saddness across their bond link. " Jazz? "

The sabatour suddenly stopped, let his hands fall to the berth. Suddenly feeling rather tired as he moved over to his own berth and sank down. Keeping his optics trained on the floor before him.

Prowl frowned deeply. Something was really bugging Jazz. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, letting his stablizers catch up to him before he rose to his feet. Moved over to sit beside his bond-mate. " What's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since you left Cybertron. "

Jazz let his gaze move over to the sparkling recharging soundly in her berth. Prowl followed his gaze, looked back to his bond-mate.

" It's her isn't it? " Prowl spoke softly.

Jazz's gaze dropped again, he nodded softly. " I don't understand. How did she get here? "

" Even we don't know that, Jazz. " the Tactician continued to reasure him. " Bumble Bee found her wandering alone and injured in New Mexico. "

" But she's just a sparkling! " Jazz protested loudly. " No sparkling can survive long without an adult around! "

" Yet, here she is..." Prowl spoke to him soothingly. Smiled to him softly. " She told Prime that she came here to find you. "

" Find me? " Jazz looked up in surprise. Prowl nodded.

" Jazz? " came a small sleepy voice from across the room. Both mechs looked up toward the sleepy eyed sparkling, smiled.

" Yah, baby girl? " Jazz spoke calmly trying his best to hide his greif.

She dropped to the floor in front of her berth and made her way over to the pair. Reaching her arms up in a pick me up gesture. Prowl gave a rare smile, obligingly scooped her up in his arms. She snuggled between the two. Smiled up at them.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: I first want to warn all who read this chapter that it will indeed be a bit of a dark chapter. I'm sorry that it is also so short. But there is another chapter on the way that will be longer. Once Khalthar got a hold of the plot for this chapter and the next. His plot demons went commando on it. I just made sure it stayed with the story line. So I really hope you enjoy the chapter. I do apologize again for it being so dark. If you do not feel up to it, Chapter 16 will soon follow in a day or two and will be much more fun, sparkling fluffiness. _

_Please Review!!_

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_Chapter 15: Revelations _

Days and weeks passed as Jazz grew stronger, his wounds healing enough that Ratchet finally released him from the medical bay. Though still the medic had his deeper concerns over the Saboteur's mental state. He'd been quiet and a little withdrawn, something that was deeply out of character for the usually energetic and excitable mech. Optimus had chosen to given him time to adjust back into base life, and bond with the small sparkling a bit.

Prowl was still finding it tough. He still felt a deep concern for his bond-mate. Something that was tugging at his spark. A kind of sadness that seemed to go deeper then the small sparkling that was in their care. It had surprised both him and

Optimus when Jazz himself had stepped forward and told Optimus that he wanted to become Nanno's full guardian. He felt it in his spark that he could not go against the wishes of his bond-mate. In a tiny way, it full filled something in the both of them. Something in all the mechs of the base.

Nanno seemed to have a fire in her that consumed all the mechs of the base. That had nothing to do with her mysterious abilities or origins. The youngling fem gave the soldiers a since of hope for the future. Something they had all lost at the destruction of the All spark. Her bubbly spirit and driving personality had reminded him of many of the mechs on the base. To watch her train with Ironhide or whoever the old weapons specialist recruited into the job. No would never guess she was so young. She had shown a distaste for cannons and therefore Ironhide had made some small melee weapons for her to train with and decide which one she would best be able to use

The tactician's optics wandered about the large conference hall as he took in each mech that had gathered for the meeting. Standing beside Jazz who had remained oddly quiet all day, but focused at the same time.

" You sure you are ready for this? " Prowl spoke in a soft whisper to Jazz.

Jazz nodded softly, trying the keep his focus on the meeting as best he could. He had never been this nervous in his whole life. Not even during one of his more dangerous covert ops. This was a life he was thinking about, his next words would spell out her fate for the future within the Autobots. The silver mech let out a long struggling sigh from his vents, trying to cool nervous systems. " About as ready as I will ever be. If I don't do this now...there is no telling when I will get the nerve again. "

His gaze moved about the room like a well trained interrogator. Smiled inside. Across the room Ratchet and Wheeljack had just entered and where taking their seats. Still deep in discussion over their recent findings on Nanno's programing, all thanks to Jazz himself.

Nearby Ironhide sat idly drumming his figures along the table top out of boredom. He wanted to get back out to the field where he had left the twins with Nanno to train while the meeting was underway. Though he trusted that the twins would watch after her, he was still uncomfortable with the whole idea. The twins were known for their recklessness at times. With them distracted and Bumblebee standing watch the meeting could begin.

Jazz shut down his optics and began reciting everything he knew about Nanno's existence. Starting with her creation.

"Neruoblock was forced into trying to build her by Megatron's flunky, Starscream, before the war even broke out into the open. The whole thing was originally Starscream's idea. He just didn't have the smarts to pull it off. So they kidnapped Neruoblock and his family, to force Neuroblock's cooperation." Jazz began. "Neruoblock was decent family mech, not a monster that would willingly do something like this. They killed his spark mate in front of him slowly before Neruoblock's very optics; and were going to start on his sparklings before he finally agreed. Neruoblock later learned that she was with child as she was being killed, because she wound up ejecting the half formed sparkling in front of him. It took them a full third of a vorn to kill her. Neruoblock could only watch and listen to her screams the entire time that they tortured her to death. That mech went through the absolute pit itself before agreeing so he could save his two sparklings from the same fate his mate had received." Jazz continued.

The various sounds of disgust and outrage from the gathered mechs were not the kind of language anyone would have even THOUGHT about using around Nanno or even Bumblebee. Jazz waited until things died down before he continued on.

"Megatron rounded up thousands of sparklings and even their fem creators when he could grab them. They were all fodder for his pet project. Neruoblock had no idea about the depths that Megatron stooped to or else he would have even let his own sparklings go through what his mate did. Pregnant fems were the preferred target. Hundreds died in the initial attempts.

Then Neruoblock made a breakthrough that allowed the sparklings he worked on to survive. Right after that he managed to recreate Nanno. She wasn't complete but she was functional to a degree. That is when he finally managed to slip me the message to come meet him. During all of this the Cons were moving constantly. I had a pit of a time slipping in to that base. By the time I finally did get in he had rebuilt Nanno to a degree that he didn't ever want Megatron to get her in his clutches. He made me swear on his dead mate's empty spark that I would take her and keep her safe from Megatron and Starscream." Jazz went silent for a moment as he tried to gather himself for the horror that was to come.

Each of the Autobots were stunned at the depraved actions that they were only now hearing about. The silence in the room was thick with rage, and sorrow.

Jazz finally found the strength to continue.

"After three vorns of trying to find a way to get Neruoblock out of that prison lab or find his sparklings he told me to give up. That he knew they were going to kill him, and had most likely killed his sparklings too. He just wanted to make sure that Megatron would never get his hands on Nanno. He gave me copies of all the programming that she would need to run her systems, along with those unique systems and altered nanites that he developed for her. Then he started showing me the results of her abilities." Jazz had to stop for a moment to cool his over heating systems.

"I saw recordings of what happened to the first mech that she was forced to use her dismemberment ability on. That was a Decepticon that failed Megatron once too often. He paid for it with the ultimate price, his life. The really bad part is that those nanites store all that matter in subspace where she can later access it to rebuild herself. She is not a sparkling at all any more. She already has her adult form, she just doesn't know how to use it. To make things worse, Neruoblock told me who her fem was. Shadowdance."

"That's Barricade's creator!" Prowl burst out. Now all attention was on him. "The Mech that created him is also one of my creators. He had split with Barricade's fem before mating with my fem creator." Prowl finished.

"That's beside the point. I only mentioned it because Neruoblock had to rip out part of her spark in order to rebuild Nanno. Her death was also slow and painful, and Nanno also experienced that death as if it were her dying on that table. Her hard drives had to be wiped after that, but somehow she still retained the same personality. That kid has already felt the touch of death just like I have. It's not something you can just forget and move on. It eats at you and never stops. How she deals with that constant pain I will never know, but I do know that I gave Neruoblock a promise, to keep her safe. I was forced to lie to my own spark mate, Prowl, and even to you Optimus, so that I could keep that promise. I know it ain't like swearing on the spark of Primus; but you had been the one to put your hand on that cold lifeless spark knowing, KNOWING that it had belonged to his mate. Could you go back on that word?" Jazz finished.

Optimus could only shake his head in silent response. What they had just learned gave a whole new meaning to the war.

"Neruoblock told me and Nanno once that she was created from the tears of Cybertron, and that her life could bring peace to Cybertron if she was strong and determined enough. Neruoblock wanted me to bring her to live with the Autobots and have that chance. He gave her the strength to defeat Megatron if she has to. I know that she has a slave program installed but I also have the deactivation codes for it. She has to be allowed to live Optimus. Too many others have died so that she could live. If she dies now then all those deaths have been for absolutely nothing." Jazz stated passionately.

"What was Megatrons intended purpose for her?" Optimus asked.

Jazz squirmed in his seat and brought his optics back online; then he look straight at Prime.

"She was intended to be a sentient weapon for Megatron to use against the Autobot leadership and any others that posed a threat to him." Jazz stated quietly.

All of the Autobots were feeling as if they'd had filth thrown in their faces and had refueled with it for days. Optimus looked around at his friends and saw that they felt as bad as he did. He decided it was time to let things calm down before going any further.

"We will adjourn this meeting for now, but I do NOT want any of this said to Bumblebee , the twins and ESPECIALLY not to Nanno!" Optimus warned as he stood up to leave the room.


	16. Chapter 16: Student & Master

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry it didn't come out when i said it would. Ran into alot of technical difficulties with this chapter. It went back to the drawing board ( so to speak ) at lest 5 times. Some of the chars in this chapter were a little less the cooperative, hehe. But needless to say, the chapter is now here, yay. And i can give a big sigh of relief. I really hope you like this chapter. _

_I've got another story idea on the drawing board right now that hasn't been started yet. Just the out-lines have been laid out. It's a Transformer/ Fight Club story, it's not quit a cross over but more of an influence. Me and Khalthar will be co-writing this story would like all your feed back on this one._

_Please Reveiw!!_

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

Chapter 16: Student and Master

_The Box Canyon Training Grounds, during Jazz's Meeting..._

The plasma blade was coming in low, aimed at her mid section, and it was coming in fast. Too fast! There was no time to think about the decision to dodge or parry. Amazingly she managed to do both! She didn't try to brace herself against the impact; instead she flowed with it, keeping that deadly blade away from her with her own sectional staff. As the weight and momentum of the weapon arrayed against her started to throw her back; she propelled herself into the air and planting both feet on the flat of the blade, she leapt in to the air towards her attacker. She scored a devastating hit right between the optics of the attacking mech and then leapt towards her second opponent. She spun her staff in a dazzling display of speed and skill; the ends of that staff whirling faster than even the famed Blur would have thought possible. Suddenly Nanno twisted in mid air; adding the speed of her own spin to that of her weapon. One of the ends of her staff made contact directly over the spark chamber of her opponent. The sheer momentum and speed of her attack was such that the much larger and heavier mech went down in a crash and cloud of dust.

Nanno landed lightly on her feet and turned back to her original target; who was shaking his head trying desperately to reset his optics. A smile of pure pleasure graced her face when Nanno realized what she'd just done.

"Slag, Sis! Where did you learn THAT?" Sunstreaker demanded as he got to his feet.

"Jazz, Jazz show Kung Fu movie!" Nanno chortled happily.

"Primus! I'm glad we didn't have to face anything like her in the arena! We'd never have survived." Sideswipe said still trying to clear his vision. It took Sideswipe several tries before he finally settled for recalibrating his optics after simply resetting them didn't work.

"I'm just glad we're not using any power in these weapons or she'd have put us both in the med bay for a long time." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Med bay nothing! I'd have been off lined if that thing had been powered up. She'd have caved my cranium in right down to the motherboard!" Sideswipe complained.

"More! More train." Nanno giggled happily as she danced around twirling all three sections of her staff.

"OK, but go a little easier this time, we're supposed to be TEACHING you remember?" Sunstreaker said still grumpy.

As the three Autobots squared off again; none of them were aware that they were being observed, as they continued Nanno's training.

Barricade lay just out of sight on top of a near by ridge. Most of his systems were powered down to avoid detection; and he was using a fiber optic cable to observe the scene playing out before him. From this vantage point he could see and hear everything that was said and done. The Decepticon smiled inwardly as he watched the diminutive femme go through her routines.

Having heard her state that she had obtained her combat skills from watching human martial arts movies had thoroughly surprised the Decepticon. Her form, stance, skills, and attacks were excellent. As she was, she would make a very deadly opponent to any mech or fem that tried to attack her in earnest. The two mechs attempting to train her though were another story.

Barricade knew they had attained their fighting skills in the gladiatorial arenas of Kaon. True, the skills, and fighting methods that they employed made them extremely deadly in combat. But they were simply vicious thugs when compared to the display of skill that Nanno was using.

Where they would strike with the sheer brute force and ferocity of a wreaking ball, she would strike with the speed and precision of a surgical laser. There was no way that the two mechs would ever be able to improve her skill. That she had absorbed nearly everything that the human developed fighting methods had to offer was obvious to anyone who watched them.

_If only I'd had a student like her. Perhaps then I could once again find pleasure in something other than senseless slaughter._ Barricade thought to himself as he continued observing the three combatants.

Finally, after watching the charade for over an hour, Barricade could stand it no more! He knew what had to be done. There was no alternative, and no turning back. To ignore the course of action that he'd decided on was completely unthinkable! Barricade powered up his systems and started down to face the three Autobots who were still sparring.

--

Nanno was busy doing the Mexican hat dance on Sunstreaker's head as she slammed one end of her whirling staff into Sideswipe's shoulder. The two mechs were having a pit of a time trying to keep up with her blinding speed and precision. It didn't matter where they tried to block, her attacks always seemed to slip through just under, or over their guard. They were so focused on the whirling, dancing fem, that they didn't notice the approaching Decepticon until a loud roar got their full attention.

"For Primus' sake! You're doing it all wrong! You haven't even shown her how to properly grasp the weapon she's using, nor have you even shown her the best stance to use for attack or defense!" Barricade bellowed in pure disgust.

"Look, plant your feet like this, and lower your center of gravity, put all of your weight on the forward third of your feet. That will provide better balance when you want to attack, jump, or dodge." Barricade told the tiny fem as he showed her the proper stance for a Cybertronian to use.

The twins were stunned! Here they were, two of the most dangerous Autobot fighters known to Cybertron, and they were being IGNORED by a Decepticon! Worse, he seemed to be trying to take their Spark sister away by luring her with better fighting tactics!

Without even consulting one another, the twins powered up their plasma blades and began to circle the Decepticon that was fool enough to interrupt the training session with their new found sister!

" What the pit do you want. Barricade? Come for another aft kicking? " Snarled Sunstreaker with a murderous gleam in his optics. Making sure to keep himself between the Con and Nanno.

"Watch closely, young one. I will show you the correct way to stand and fight, while gripping a weapon properly." Barricade told Nanno while he pulled his staff out of subspace. He didn't have a sectional staff like Nanno's but he did have a standard one, and the techniques were somewhat similar.

Barricade kept his staff powered off. After all, he wouldn't stand a chance pulling off his plan if he damaged the twins TOO much! That didn't mean that he wouldn't humiliate them though.

Both Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe noticed that Barricade's weapon had no power to it. Well if the Decepticon had that much of a death wish, then they would be happy to oblige!

Sideswipe lunged in low with his shield edge first, aiming for Barricade's right knee. At the same time Sunstreaker came in with an over hand swing that could have taken Barricades head off.

Barricade allowed the attacks to come in fast and hard; then at the last possible instant, Barricade twisted and lunged his right foot in to Sunstreaker's chest as the blunt end his staff connected with Sideswipe's chin. He gave his staff a twirl as Sideswipe went off line from the impact, and then brought the opposing end of his staff down on Sunstreaker's head knocking him out as well.

Nanno stared on in shock at the stranger that had just hurt her two brothers, then she powered up her weapon and leapt to their defense.

"You no hurt Brothers!" She yelled in rage as she spun the ends of her staff up to speed. She lunged at the black and white mech with one end of her staff. Barricade sidestepped the end of the staff with ease.

"No, you need to grasp the staff near the middle, so that each hand is about one third of the way in towards the center." Barricade told her as she sent the other whirling end of her staff at his left knee. Barricade blocked the strike with no problem.

Seeing that her attacks weren't working as well as they had against her Brothers, Nanno started getting angry. She stepped up the speed of her attacks against the strange mech, only to find every one of them blocked with ease.

"You are angry, Good! Let your rage provide strength, let it fuel your speed, but do NOT let it control you. Blind rage will only get you and your team mates killed." Barricade instructed as the tiny fem launched a high speed attack at his right ankle joint in an attempt to bring him down.

"You are not listening." Barricade said gently as he used one end of his staff to pin the spinning end of hers to the ground.

Nanno stared up at the strange mech in awe, she knew that no one should have able to see the end of that staff, much less catch it!

"I will not hurt you, but I WILL teach you, if you truly want to learn." Barricade said in the most calm, gentle voice he could summon.

Nanno struggled to free the end of her staff, as she looked up at the strange mech who had hurt her brothers. She looked over at them and tears of energon started leaking from her optics as they continued to lay there unmoving. She then looked back at Barricade with her tear streaked face contorting in anger.

"You care about your brothers don't you? I didn't kill them, but I had to make sure that they would not stop me from teaching you. Before the war I was an artist, sculptor, and musician. I have honed my fighting skills into an art as well. Until today, I never thought I would find anyone worthy of teaching my skills to. But now, I have found you. You alone are good enough for me to teach. You alone are worthy of learning my skills. I know this means that I will have to join and earn the trust of your brothers and the rest of the Autobots as well. I am willing to do so, but ONLY if you are truly willing to learn the skills that I will give you." Barricade told her gently and with absolute sincerity.

Nanno wasn't sure how she knew, but she did know that he was telling her the truth. She could somehow feel his honesty in her spark.

"They no die?" She asked doubtfully, her voice filled with anguish.

"No they will not die. They'll wake up soon, with both their heads pounding. " He snickered inwardly. " Go and check them for your self, then we will continue your training." Barricade told her as he released the end of her staff.

Nanno walked over to her two brothers and looked them over, she could feel their sparks pulsing strong and steady when she felt their chests. She could also hear their cooling units working just fine, the only problem was that they'd been knocked cold.

Inwardly she wanted to run screaming back to the base for help. Her figures trembled a bit as she thought about all of this as she adjusted the grip on her staff and walked back to the strange mech.

"Show fight." She stated bravely. She didn't know who this black and white mech was, but he wanted to teach her how to fight. She knew that she would have to learn at least a few things from him before she could beat him, so she decided to play along for now.

--

_Twenty minutes later..._

Sideswipe was coming around, he sat up and shook his head; trying to clear the static from his aching processors. Once he had cleared his vision he looked around. The first thing he spotted was Barricade and his tiny sister going at it, with Barricade keeping a constant lecture going. He was describing style, technique, weapon grip, and tactics. The red mech took a closer look at what was going on. Barricade really WAS teaching her how to fight. He'd thought she was good before, but now. . . This was a whole different category of awesome skill! A short time under Barricades tutelage, and Nanno had become a whirling dervish that could really lay a smack down!

She was even scoring an occasional hit against Barricade. Barricade's weapon was still powered off, and he had taken quite a bit of damage from Nanno's attacks, but then that was all part of training. Then Sideswipe noticed that Nanno was using her sectional staff at full power, she wasn't playing.

Hearing a groan to his right Sideswipe looked over to see Sunstreaker sitting up. Sunstreaker looked around and saw Barricade get tagged upside his head by a flying Nanno. Then groaning painfully, Sunstreaker reset his optics and looked again.

"Hey Sides, Does she look bigger to you?" Sunstreaker asked his brother in a bit of irritable confusion.

"She IS bigger than she was!" Sideswipe replied in awe, as he observed the scene before him.

Nanno's size had increased by nearly a full third; bringing her up to the same height as Frenzy. She was still tiny by comparison to the mech she was fighting, but both brothers could easily see that Barricade had no intention of trying to hurt her. He was fighting a mostly defensive battle, making his attacks slower than needed so that Nanno could observe the technique behind those attacks. Barricade was also telling her what to watch for and how to avoid and even counter that attack in the future. Then Nanno launched another aerial attack and missed badly, landing hard but without injury.

"That is enough for today, little one. You need to rest, recharge and analyze what you have learned today. We will practice more tomorrow." Barricade told her as he put away his staff.

There was a pair of loud crashes as each of the twins had tried to stand and then fallen over. Barricade looked them over and then gave them a quick scan to see what the problem was.

"Your stabilization circuits need to be recalibrated before you can stand up again. Looks like I'll have to get you two back to the base." Barricade told them as he offered a hand to each one. Grinning a bit devilishly at the incapacitated pair.

Nanno squealed with glee as she noticed that her brothers were awake and began running all over them in her excitement.

Barricade watched this scene play out with a look of absolute utter disgust on his face. Just what was it about the smaller forms that made them climb all over larger mechs? Didn't they realize just how slagging irritating that was?

"You don't actually think you're gonna get to leave after you get us back to our base do you?" Sunstreaker snarled at the Decepticon as he grabbed the offered hand tightly.

"Actually, I don't plan to leave after I get you two back to your base. I am joining you, Autobot!" Barricade told the yellow mech; relishing the stunned look of disgusted disbelief on the faces of both twins.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" They both roared in unison.

Barricade gave a dark chuckle in response as he pulled them to their feet and put one arm over each shoulder.

Each of the twins shuddered deep inside, wondering just how they were going to explain THIS one to Hatchet and Optimus. Neither of them wanted to call ahead and warn the others because it was going to be bad enough that they needed the med bay, but to be seen being returned to base being all but carried in like a pair of busted sparklings. Well even the twins had some limits.

Once she saw that the black and white mech was really going to help her brothers, Nanno ran up his back and perched on top of his head, holding on to his cranial spikes for balance.

Almost no one said anything during the long grueling walk back to the Autobot base, but then neither of the twins were in a talking mood. First they had gotten their afts handed to them by a sparkling, and then again by Barricade.

Nanno was looking around from her high vantage point on Barricades head and exclaiming about the different things she could see from way up there. She kept up a ceaseless chatter during the walk to the base, and the others were not about to enrage the tiny bot by asking her to shut up.

--

_Back at the Autobot Base..._

The base seemed to be nearly deserted, except for Bumblebee standing watch. He spotted the three mechs approaching, and for a brief moment thought that it was Prowl helping Sunny and Sides back to base. They had reached the entrance when the yellow and black mech realized that it was BARRICADE who was helping the twins back inside! The sturdy scouts optics nearly shattered from stretching too wide as he promptly fell on his aft while staring at the impossible scene in front of him. Finally deciding that explanations could wait until later the sturdy yellow mech got back to his feet, and reached out and took Sunstreaker off Barricade's hands.

Fortunately the med bay was empty when they got there, so the twins had a few minutes to try and figure out some sort of story to tell the others about what happened. What they didn't know was that Barricade planned to tell the absolute truth for once, and even had recordings to prove it.

That's when they realized that Nanno was already spilling the beans. The tiny Fem was excitedly telling Bumblebee EVERYTHING that had happened today, including how she met her new teacher!

That was when Ratchet arrived at his med bay and saw not only the twins who he didn't like; but also Bumblebee and Nanno whom he didn't mind. Then he spotted Barricade casually standing there as if he had all the right in the world to be standing in the middle of the Autobot base!

Ratchet grabbed the door frame for support as he struggled to keep his overheating systems from going on the fritz. Waves of heat were rolling off of him and steam was literally curling out of his cooling vents as his systems fought to deal with the excess heat of growing rage.

Oblivious to the display playing outside the med-bay doors Bumblebee quickly commed Optimus, and the rest of the Autobots.

_Sir, we have a defector in the med bay, and considering the circumstances I believe that he is sincere. _The yellow mech sent out. Too late, Ratchet decided that the best way to deal with his overheating systems was to release that heat in the form of an aft kicking.

Nanno was still bouncing on Barricade's head giggling still hyper from her training session. The twins were trying to hold each other upright, and Barricade was standing there trying to catch the energetic sparkling that was using his head for a trampoline.

Ratchet let out a wordless roar of pure animalistic rage and charged straight at the Decepticon, catching the distracted mech right in the pit of his abdomen. Nanno screamed in terror as she went flying her optics as wide as they could get.

Without even thinking about what he was doing or the possible consequences of his actions, Bumblebee snapped out a hand and caught the flying minibot. He didn't even realize what was in his hand until after he looked to see what it was.

There was a huge crash as the two mechs hit the floor was more felt than heard, even though the sound was carried through most of the base. Suddenly the profanity was flying fast and hard as Ratchet began calling the Decepticon everything he knew in his truly impressive vocabulary. Even the twins were staring in open mouthed, wide opticed amazement at the depths of the insulting language that Ratchet was using.

The two mechs were rolling on the floor of the med bay, and the only sounds that could be heard were the clangs of armor colliding, and the never ending, never repeating string of profanity spewing from Ratchet at maximum volume.

Barricade had his hands full. He was trying to keep from damaging the enraged medic, because that would only encourage the Autobots to shoot first and interrogate later. Barricade's main concern though, was trying to keep the medic from damaging HIM!

_Primus! This glitched out slagger is trying to BITE me! _Barricade thought to himself.

Ratchet was so far beyond pissed, that a murderous genocidal rage was a mild dislike by comparison. Bumblebee was trying to stay away from the two struggling mechs while Nanno was peeking through the scouts fingers, screeching about her friends getting hurt.

Ironhide was the first to arrive and seeing the medic struggling with an unknown mech on the floor of the med bay. The Weapons Specialist decided to help him out by grabbing both mechs and separating them. The black mech hoisted both struggling mechs to their feet by the armor on their backs. He placed his impressive bulk between the two of them and forced the seething Ratchet to back away. It was only then that Ironhide could turn to see who it was that Ratchet had been fighting. Faster than Blur could have blinked, Ironhide had the black and white Decepticon pinned to the floor in a hammer lock hold.

Once Ironhide was certain that Barricade couldn't do any more than move his head to a small degree, Hide raised his head and looked around spotting the twins.

"Why weren't you two fraggers helping? And where the slag is your sister?" Hide demanded of the twins.

"I here! No hurt teacher!" Nanno wailed in anger from her perch in Bumblebee's hand.

It was then the rest of the Autobots started to arrive. As they too took in the chaotic scene in the med bay. The two exceptions were Jazz and Prowl.

Two sparks froze almost in unison. Energon was running cold in two separate sets of lines. To see Nanno in the presence of ANY Decepticon was terrifying to them, especially considering what Jazz had just revealed mere minutes earlier, but to see her actually in the presence of Barricade? That was nearly too much for their systems to handle.

All of the Autobots standing at ready and were entering the room where they could speak to Barricade, and act if necessary.

Optimus Prime pushed his way past the two frozen mechs and entered the med bay, and immediately ordered EVERYONE to stand down.

"Ironhide, let him up. If he is truly defecting then that is certainly no way to gain any cooperation from him." Optimus told Ironhide.

Looking over at the still enraged Ratchet, who was looking little the worse for his fight with a very dangerous adversary, Optimus motioned him to move farther away from the newcomer. Ironhide released his hold on Barricade and even had the seeming decency to haul the mech to his feet, although not too gently.

"Is there anyone who can tell me what in the name of Primus is going on here?" Optimus demanded now that SOME of the chaos was starting to settle.

"He my new teacher!" Nanno yelled to anyone who would listen. "He teach me fight!"

Everyone turned to look at the tiny fem in pure stunned horrified disbelief.

Bumblebee then sent the data burst of everything that Nanno had explained to him when he'd first gotten in to the med bay along with what he had personally witnessed.

Optimus carefully reviewed the data before he then turned to Barricade.

"Let me have your side of the story please." Optimus asked rather politely considering the circumstances.

Barricade sent his own data burst that included recordings of everything he had done along with the orders that Megatron had given him. He also included every thought and feeling he'd had while observing the sparring Autobots.

By observing the time index of the recordings that Barricade had given to him, Optimus could easily see that they hadn't been altered. There hadn't been time! Barricade had been recording continuously right up until Optimus had finished asking for his side of the story. There was no way that anyone could have altered that file in mere microseconds.

What really disturbed Optimus were the orders that had been given to Barricade. _Observe the Autobots and report any findings of any femmes carrying the coded signature!_

This meant that Megatron must be aware of Nanno's continued existence! If this was indeed the case, then getting Nanno trained to defend herself was of vital importance. Optimus had little choice but to allow Barricade to train her. Especially since she wanted absolutely nothing to do with any kind of fire arms they had offered her. While the twins were well known to be excellent close quarters fighters, Barricade had taken close combat to a whole new level, and therefore, was the best choice to train her.

"I will allow you to train Nanno, but I will have to insist that we deactivate the power to your weapons. ALL of them! We will also deactivate your transmitter systems, you will be placed on a type of probation, and you will accompanied during your probation. Nor will you be allowed to exit the base until you have earned some trust." Optimus told him. The severity of the decision weighing heavily on him.

Barricade gave a sinister snicker and started pulling out his various custom made melee weapons and laying them on the table next to an open berth. This took quite a while as Barricade had a truly amazing array of weapons. Ranging from a pair of spiked maces, a quarter staff, six flails of different designs and lengths, and all the way up to something very similar to the human designed manriki gusari, a sort of flexible cable with weighted ends equipped with small plasma spikes.

As the deadly pile of weapons grew steadily larger so did the optics of everyone in the room. Barricade was pulling DOZENS of weapons out of subspace compartments!

Finally after what had to be at least ten or fifteen minutes, Barricade stopped, and seemed to be thinking for a minute. Then he did something that stunned even Ratchet. Barricade slid aside his chest armor; then opened his spark casing. Reaching in carefully, he pulled out a small plasma cannon similar to the one that Ironhide had modified for Nanno.

"I THINK that's all of them, except for the ones that are built into my frame." Barricade said to Optimus giving an evil sounding laugh at the stunned look on the big mech's face.

"You THINK that's all of them?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief at the huge assortment of weaponry.

"Hah! These days even I'm not sure how large my arsenal is." Barricade replied with a sneer.

"I think we could equip more than half the Autobot army with just a third of those things." The yellow scout spoke in awe, optics wide in amazement.

"Forget that! I want to know what the fragger thinks he's doing storing a plasma cannon in his spark chamber! Don't you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Ratchet started on the newcomer to the base.

"Among the Decepticons? Far more dangerous NOT to have an emergency weapon stored there." Barricade replied angrily.

This was the first clue any of the Autobots had ever received about just how treacherous the Decepticons were to their own members. They did not like the implications at all.

Barricade wasn't stupid. He knew that the Autobots would conduct a thorough search for more weapons; as they deactivated the ones built into his arms, hands, and legs. He also knew that he had a few that they would never find! By giving up far more weaponry than they could ever have found on their own he would be able to keep his most devastatingly deadly and prized weapons safely in his possession.

The twins were still sitting on the recharge berth, watching what was happening, and all but completely helpless to do anything. They were keeping their mouths shut for once! What really had them speechless though, was the incredibly HUGE pile of weapons that Barricade had given up WILLINGLY!

As the black and white defector steeped away from the vast assortment of weapons, Ratchet went over and began working on the twins. Strangely enough he wasn't complaining about the damage they had this time. But then that was ONLY because he knew who had caused it, or thought he did.

"Did you have to hit them in the head so many times?" Ratchet demanded angrily.

"HAH! I only hit each of them once. The rest of that damage was caused by new pupil." Barricade stated with a VERY smug grin.

Right then everyone was scanning the twins to see exactly what the mini bot had managed to do to the twins. There were literally scores of dings dents and scuff marks on both of them. Indeed, Sunstreakers prized paint job was an absolute ruin. Ratchet finished recalibrating the vertical stabilizers on both mechs and told them that they could stand, but that THEY would have to do the repairs on their armor and paint.

Ironhide wandered over and picked up the micro cannon to examine it out of curiosity. He was thoroughly surprised to find that it would actually pack a meaner punch than his own would have. Upon realizing that someone knew how to modify a cannon to that degree really surprised the weapon specialist, that was until he realized that the only way they could have given the micro cannon that much of a punch was by deactivating all of the normal safeties! Even Ironhide wasn't THAT gun crazy! Ironhide knew then that the micro cannon truly WAS an absolute last measure, no other choice left, emergency hold out blaster that would ONLY be used by someone who was faced with certain death if they DIDN'T use it! Ironhide was looking at the Decepticon curiously as he put the weapon back in the pile. He then decided that he REALLY didn't want to know just how bad daily life was among the enemy.

Having finished with the twins Ratchet turned his attention to Barricade, although he wanted to check Nanno out first, there was NO way he was going to do so with the Decepticon there watching!

"Get on the berth and lay down." Ratchet told the defector bluntly.

Barricade complied with the order even though his engine growled a bit as he did so. Barricade had serious misgivings about this part of his plan. He wasn't sure if any of it was going to work, but he was now forced to place his life in the hands of the vaunted Autobot honor.

"Humph! You get all this damage from your fellow Cons?" Ratchet sneered.

"No. Nor were your assassination bot able to lay a scratch on me. I received this damage while training Nanno today." Barricade replied calmly, just before Ratchet put him in to stasis lock.


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Mayhem

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: I wanted to give a big rousing thanks to all those that have stuck by my in to support me through this story. It's been stressful at times keeping the plot running smoothly. Megatron is being a prick in the next chapter so please be forgiving if it ends up taking longer then the last few chapters. I got a few new side stories on the block right now._

_On a side note. :pats poor Scorpinok on the back. : Yeah I kinda forgot about the poor drone. After bribing him with energon treats just to get him to cooperate for the last chapter he was in. But he was very forgiving, thank Primus! Because he got a hold of his script, hehe. _

_Again thank you all for your support! Please Reveiw!! (-)_

_--_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

Chapter 17: Happy Mayhem

Barricade had serious misgivings about being placed into stasis lock. That much had been obvious. What concerned Ratchet though was why. Was the Decepticon merely running a ploy to get close to Nanno? Was this all part of some sick game to let Megatron get his hands on the single most destructive weapon Ratchet had ever heard of?

Ratchet didn't know what the truth of the situation was but he'd make sure that the Decepticon would do it without any weapons. Now that he was certain that the black and white mech was offline, he could examine Nanno to make sure she hadn't received any injuries.

Upon scanning the minibot, Ratchet discovered that her size had increased slightly. Before leaving the twins had reported that her size had increased by nearly thirty percent! There was no sign of that size increase now except for and additional fraction of an inch in height. Everything else about the tiny fem was normal, for her! The entire time Ratchet had been examining her, the tiny fem had kept up an endless chatter on what she had learned from her new "Teacher." Needless to say, this information wasn't helping Ratchets mood one bit.

Seeing that there was absolutely no damage to the fragile sparkling Ratchet had Bumblebee take her out of the med bay so that he could work on Barricade. Ironhide was standing guard leaning quietly against the wall next to the door. He knew better than to disturb Ratchet during his work, but that didn't mean he was going to let that Decepticon out of his sight.

Ratchet figured that he might as well start at the bottom and work his way up, since he knew that he'd have the check every millimeter of Barricade's chassis in order to find all of his hidden weapons. The first thing found was a pair of extendable plasma spike on the bottom of Barricade's pedes! Ratchet deactivated the power to them, and continued his examination. Finding hidden plasma blades that would extend from the forward section of those same pedes.

_Primus! Is there a hidden weapon on every square inch of this mech? He must love the kill as much or even more than the twins love fighting! _Ratchet thought as he kept finding more and more weapons built into the Decepticons frame.

After seventeen hours Ratchet had found and deactivated more than twenty separate weapons built in to the chassis of the black and white mech, along with a half dozen more stored weapons that Ratchet could now readily believe that Barricade had forgotten about! The problem was he had only reached the pelvic juncture!

As the pile of weapons on the other recharge berth got even larger, and the list of deactivated weapons got longer, Ratchet knew he needed a break from this. He walked over to his desk and got out a small vial of very good triple refined high grade. When Ironhide who was still leaning against the wall spotted this, his optics widened drastically. High grade of that quality hadn't been manufactured since before the war! Worse the techniques for triple refining high grade to that quality had supposedly been lost long before the war had even started.

Ratchet pulled out two small lab containers and poured a small measure of energon into each one. Then, to the absolute astonishment of the weapons specialist, he offered one to Ironhide!

"What's the occasion?" Ironhide asked seriously, as he gratefully accepted the rarest form of high grade known to Cybertron.

"Disarming one of the most dangerous Decepticons we've ever known without losing a single mech." The medic said with a slight grin, as he raised the vial to the light and watched the glowing substance for a few seconds.

Ironhide nodded his head thoughtfully in silent agreement right before they both savored the extremely rare and valuable form of high grade.

Feeling re energized by the extremely potent energon, Ratchet returned to working on the dangerous mech stretched out on the berth.

Continuing to find and deactivate Barricades weapons was proving to be a tedious task, but Ratchet was stubborn and persisted. By the time the medic had managed to get to the top of Barricades cranial structures, he had learned of more places to build weapons then he would ever have dreamed was possible! The black and white mech had more than thirty weapons built into each arm alone! Primus, even the thrice-blasted proto form had weapons! Even Ironhide had started to watch in amazement as Ratchet kept finding weapons either stored or built into places that they wouldn't have thought possible. Now though, Ratchet was fairly certain that he'd gotten them all.

Now he could turn his attention to the damage that the mech had sustained while trying to join the Autobots. There were perhaps a dozen or more points of damage on Barricades armor, and from the size and angle of that damage Ratchet knew that Nanno had caused it.

After repairing the armor damage to the extremities, Ratchet turned to the torso damage. Ratchet fell back on his aft when he scanned the worst of the injuries. Somehow, the tiny fem had scored a devastating hit on the Decepticon.

Ironhide was there in a flash to help him back to his feet. Ratchet was still speechless as he scanned the injury again. Not knowing how to answer the black mechs concerned questions, he could only point at the offending sight as his mouth plates moved silently in horror.

Knowing that his scanners were not nearly as sensitive as a medic, Ironhide scanned the indicated injury anyway. What his scanner told him rocked him to his core! A single well placed strike from Nanno, had not only penetrated the chest armor but had also gone right through the outer spark chamber and actually ruptured the spark casing! Nanno had come within a fraction of a millimeter of killing the dangerous Con!

That the black and white mech had given no clue that he'd been so critically injured was more than disturbing to both Autobots. How had he remained functional through that level of pain? According to Bumblebee, the Decepticon must have gotten it while the twins were out cold and had then helped the two less damaged twins back to the base!

Shaking his head to clear his logic processors Ratchet got to work repairing the damage. First, he removed the chest armor, and opened the spark chamber. Working slowly, the medic had to be extremely careful when working with a completely exposed spark. After working for three hours to reseal the spark casing, Ratchet started re welding the spark chamber itself.

After Barricade was out of immediate danger of spark contamination. Ratchet went to his desk, sat down, and set his systems for a two-hour rapid recharge. While he would have ripped another mech to shreds for even thinking of doing what he was about to do, Ratchet also knew how to counter the dangerous side effects, something others wouldn't even know about. Ratchet certainly had no intention of telling them either!

--

Exactly two hours later when Ratchet came out of recharge, he quickly slammed a fair sized quantity of energon in to his systems to provide the extra power boost that he would need from doing such a rapid recharge. Once that was taken care of, he turned his attention back to the mech that had come so close to death at his hands that it frightened the medic.

_Primus! He came here to join us. Wounded, with injuries more serious than any I've ever seen in functional mech, helped two of his most hated adversaries back to the base, and how did I welcome him? With an assault that could well have proven to be his death, might STILL prove to be his death if any dust managed to get into his spark! _

Ratchet was disturbed by the thoughts that were flying through his processor. While he would admit that he had a temper, he also had compassion, not that he'd ever let anyone know this. If he actually cared as little as he tried to get others to believe, then he would never have become a medic in the first place. Ratchet was a warrior. He knew this more than anyone else did. Just as he knew that his war would never end and was always against the grim specter of death. His battlefield was the med lab, and there he reigned supreme. When he'd first heard of the Hippocratic Oath that this young race had created for their medics, he'd been proud to place a copy of that oath on his wall.

Now, things had changed. Ratchet had brutally and viciously attacked someone who had not only come for his help, but had seriously endangered himself to bring others to receive that help as well. Even if the Decepticon DIDN'T know how badly he'd been injured, that was NO excuse. The entire time that Ratchet had been rolling on the floor of his med lab trying to kill that mech, the Decepticon never lost his reason, had retained enough logic in his circuits to avoid using weapons, had even avoided causing any damage to his attacker! It didn't matter if the Decepticon forgave his actions or not! Ratchet would never forgive himself.

Ratchet was seething inside as he glanced once more to the plaque mounted above his desk, reading the words inscribed there, both in human and Cybertronian, and realized that compassion, understanding, and even simple decency were fast becoming just more casualties in a now senseless war. Ratchet vowed to himself that such thing would NEVER happen again!

His sense of purpose in life renewed by his revelations, Ratchet moved over to the offlined Decepticon and began working with a speed, precision, and confidence that he hadn't felt in a long time. Repairing the damages to the armor and chassis in record time.

Next Ratchet decided to do a complete systems check on the mech. What he found there caused him to stagger backwards, falling into his chair by sheer coincidence. There was extensive damage to most of Barricades systems. The pain receptors had shorted out in such a way that the mech must have constantly experienced near overload levels of pain, even when he wasn't damaged at all. There was even, Primus help him, corrosion on his motherboard!

Ratchet replaced the primary sensor circuit that governed the pain receptors, and then recalibrated all of them. Using a super heated spray of steam combined with an ultra speed vacuum device, Ratchet removed the corrosion that plagued Barricade's motherboard. Now, Ratchet could get a decent look at the individual components. This time there was no surprise at all, save that Ratchet had expected worse. Several of the emotion processors were partially damaged from both overheating and neglect. Apparently, the mech serving as medic for the enemy wasn't anywhere near as diligent as Ratchet was about routine maintenance.

Those processors had to be replaced, which Ratchet did with a little more than his usual efficiency, getting the job done in two thirds of the time it normally would have taken.

Once Ratchet had finished replacing the damaged processors, he re scanned Barricade to find out what other damage had been over looked for ages.

This deeper scan revealed several sensory circuits misfiring at the back of Barricades cranial structure. When Ratchet turned the Decepticon over to get a better look at the damage, he discovered that more than half the sensory nodes had been severed at some distant time in the past, most likely just after Barricade had fully matured in to his adult form. There was a massive scar that ran from the back of the head straight down the spinal sensors to the middle of the mechs back. It was deep enough that it left a permanent scar on the Decepticons protoform! The covering armor had obviously been replaced but the damage from the initial wound had never been repaired. Barricade's own regenerative systems had tried to mend the damage, but had only succeeded in rerouting those sensors in to the pain receptors. This unfortunate connection meant that EVERYTHING that Barricade felt was translated into more pain. His failsafe processors were also cleaved in two by the wound, which meant that no matter how much pain Barricade experienced, he could never go offline to avoid it!

Ratchet paused and considered this truly nasty side effect of that age-old wound. How would it affect someone to have a small breeze translated into unrelenting and excruciating pain? From the extent of the damage, Ratchet knew that the mech had been instantly incapacitated, and most likely thought to be dead. To have regained his operational status on his own, without medical treatment of the injury in question said a lot about the determination of the mech in front of him.

_Primus! How long did he lay there in this condition while his systems tried to rebuild him enough to get him mobile again, and where did he get the energon he would need while that happened? _Ratchet wondered as he conducted the lengthy repairs to the cranial circuits.

Knowing that he couldn't finish the repairs on Barricade without assistance, Ratchet commed Wheeljack.

--

Wheeljack arrived in the med bay a few minutes later, and when he learned of the damage that needed to be repaired, he promptly fell on his aft. When he recovered from the shock of seeing such major sensor damage on a functional mech, he and Ratchet got to work. It took the two of them working together another six hours to rebuild Barricades spinal network into something approaching normal functions. The mech would have reduced sensitivity in his extremities until Ratchet could make further repairs at later times as the mech slowly adjusted to having normal sensations again.

With the urgent repairs out of the way, Wheeljack and Ratchet began to perform routine maintenance on the rest of the neglected systems. Barricade's hydraulic system was only operating at fifty-two percent efficiency. They cleaned the lines and replaced the fluids and filters. Next, they moved on to the energon lines. Both the medic and the inventor were stunned by the amount of corrosive buildup and deposits that were caked inside those lines.

"Primus Ratch, if this is how the Decepticons operate, then this war shouldn't last for too much longer. They'll start dying off from lack maintenance!" Wheeljack said in exasperation.

Ratchet only nodded silently as he kept working, glad that he hadn't filled the inventor in on the full extent of Barricade's damages.

Once the two had finished working on the black and white mech, Ratchet decided to do a programming check to make sure that the corrosion hadn't affected his hard drives. Ratchet made the connections and started programming scan. He had only intended a surface scan to make sure there were no errors in the programming codes caused by faulty connections. But the overwhelming hatred that he felt as soon as he made contact nearly bowled him over. The feeling was so intense that it flooded every system that had anything to do with processing emotions.

_Sweet merciful Primus! What could possibly drive anything to hate this much? _Ratchet wondered.

Ratchet was certain that it had to be a coding error. That much hatred could not be the result of anything naturally occurring. Ratchet quickly traced down the source of the horrifyingly intense emotion and found it buried in a series of memories. Unable to resist the curiosity of what had caused this Ratchet accessed those memories.

_--_

_Baricade's Memory..._

_Barricade had just come home from his arts display. It had been a huge success! A few more performances like this and his creator would never have to dance again! He was just telling his family about it, when Ratchet/Barricade felt a massive blast of agonizing pain as they toppled to the ground. Then the viewpoint changed as Ratchet/Barricade saw the lifeless bodies of his siblings lying there on the floor around him. There was no sign of his fem creator. He looked at his siblings. He knew they were dead. He also knew that he would most likely die here along side them. He was unable to move, and had no way of calling for help. Hours then days had passed while Barricade lay there. _

_His systems were starting to shut down from lack of energon, and the mech knew that with his death the perpetrators would never be punished. Barricade did the only thing he could do to survive and punish those who had killed his entire family. He __drank the energon from their sparkless bodies. After he had regenerated enough to move, Barricade had then carefully removed the hard drives from each of his siblings. He then placed those hard drives in a secret subspace compartment until he could find a way to see the face of their killer._

_--_

_Back to the Med-bay..._

Ratchet backed away from the horror of those memories, and then backed out of Barricade's systems entirely.

_Primus! To have the happiest day of your life turn into such a nightmare of an existence! To be forced to survive like THAT!? _Ratchet knew that he would never have been able to go to those lengths to survive merely for revenge, but was it truly revenge? If those mechs, Ratchet was sure there had been more than one, were brought to justice, would Barricades hatred be quelled? Ratchet knew that he would have to inform Optimus about this, after he got a solid recharge.

"Get yourself a recharge Hide. He's not going anywhere, and I'm not waking him up until after I get a recharge myself.

--

_Down the hall at the Twin's Room..._

As soon as Bumblebee had left the med bay, he had taken Nanno to her brothers and given her to them so that he could resume his security post at the entrance to the base. The twins were more than ready for a good recharge, and they had assumed that their sister was as well. They placed Nanno on a small berth that had been installed in their quarters for her. Nearly every mech on the base had a spare berth set up for her, the two exceptions being Optimus, whom she hadn't met, and the other being Wheeljack. Ratchet still wasn't about to let the slightly crazed inventor anywhere near Nanno yet.

Nanno had tried to enter recharge like her brothers, who had gone in to a deep charge as soon as they hit the berth, but the energetic little bot was just far too wound up from the days events. She had lain there for several hours before boredom nearly drove her out of her hard drive. She decided to look around the base. Having been told numerous times that there was nothing inside the base that would hurt her, plus a curiosity that was worse than a cats, she decided that this was the perfect time to go exploring.

She left the room belonging to her brothers and headed for the rec room, humming a happy little tune that she made up herself. The rec room was empty when she got there, so she turned on the massive plasma screen TV and played some video games. That served to keep her occupied for a couple of hours before she got bored with no one to share her fun with. She turned off the X-Box 360 and TV and looked around the room. There was nothing else that she could do in there, but she noticed several doors that led out of the room that she hadn't been through before, so she did her own little method of choosing one at random and went merrily on her way.

She entered a long corridor with many doors on it, but there was one at the end of the hall that was open, she could see lots of things in that room and knew that she needed a closer look. Inside the room were many screens that were turned off at the moment, along with lots of computer terminals. She wasn't big enough to reach or use any of them so she paid them no attention. Instead her attention was drawn to a set of stairs across the room leading downwards. She went over to look at them.

They had obviously not been built with someone her size in mind, because each step was nearly as tall as she was. She looked at the stairs and wondered where they went. That was all it took. She started to carefully let herself down each step, completely forgetting that she had used high flying aerial attacks and acrobatic maneuvers against both of her brothers and Barricade earlier that day.

She kept up a constant sonic barrage against her environment by chattering away to herself quite happily, and on occasion she would also sing the theme song from "Barney" a song that she thought was highly entertaining because of the reaction she got from her brothers whenever she sang it.

After a while Nanno finally reached the lower floor, she decided that this called for a victory dance. She started off with the "Dirty Bird" and followed that with "The Funky Chicken", which she had seen humans do in a game called "Football".

She was still dancing as she rounded a corner and nearly stumbled into a giant plasma bar. Nanno knew about plasma charged surfaces, from her combat training lessons. She knew that if she touched this bar, that it would hurt her very badly. She looked closer at the bar and saw that there were a lot of them evenly spaced and all in a row going from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Nanno squeaked as she fell backwards trying to look at the top of the bars. Seeing that she was uninjured she quickly regained her composure and looked to see what else was around.

That is when she saw what was on the other side of the bars. There was a very strange looking mech in there, one she had never seen before. It looked like it was laying on it's belly, but it had legs that held it up, and there were a lot of them. She counted those legs. Eight legs. Eight? She counted again carefully this time. Yes, there were eight legs.

_How can it walk without tripping on all of those legs? _She wondered.

That one simple question was all that it took. Nanno's curiosity went into turbo mode. Her normal level of curiosity would be the equivalent of turbo mode for any one else. Needless to say that as long as she felt safe, there was no stopping her.

Nanno walked right through the bars of the cell and started looking at the very strange mech. It was huge. Not huge like giant huge like "Hide", nor was it hulking huge like "Ratch". it was just big all over, it was very wide at the front, but narrow at the back. It didn't have any hands at the end of it's arms but had something else there instead.

Nanno looked at the offlined mech, and thought that it was in recharge, so she decided to get a better look at it.

--

Scorpinock came out of his light state of recharge quickly as he felt something scramble up one of his legs and climb on his back. It wasn't very big whatever it was, and it was also very fast. It had reached his back and was standing right at one of the apertures to his earth drive turbine. That turbine was his primary source of speed, and his only means of propulsion while underground.

From the size and weight of his attacker, Scorpinock just knew that it was one of the cassetticons coming to make sure he didn't talk. It didn't need to be said that Scorpinock wasn't going down without a fight. Even without his weapons, he was going to show this little symbiote why he was the most feared assassin in the Decepticon ranks.

Before he was even fully online that deadly tail had lashed out at his attacker. It was no surprise to the drone that his first assault had missed, after all, he'd only had thirty percent of his systems ready when he'd launched the attack. Now that he was fully online things would be drastically different. Scorpinock revved up his turbine to prevent too much damage to that vital component, then began thrashing around in an attempt to dislodge his antagonist, his tail lashing wildly the entire time. When that tactic proved futile Scorpinock did something he never would have considered doing under other circumstances. He flipped over on his back.

At first, Nanno had thought that the strange mech was playing a game with her, and she had thought that it was wonderful fun. It stopped being fun when the mech had tried to flip over on top of her. That's when she realized that she had made the mech angry. She did know about angry, her brothers liked to fight when they got angry, and Hide liked to shoot those scary cannons when he was angry, but she didn't know anything about this mech, and there was no guessing what it might do to her. She backed in to a corner to try to show that she didn't mean to make it angry, and that she wasn't trying to hurt it.

Once the tiny assailant was off his back Scorpinock whipped around to face his attacker. The tiny silvery form was backed in to a corner looking at him with optics as wide as they would go. Scorpinock wasn't familiar with this one. That meant that it wasn't one of Soundwave's cassetticons! If it wasn't a cassetticon then what was it? Scorpinock looked closer, and conducted a quick scan. It was a fem! A sparkling fem at that! Both of which Scorpinock knew to be next to impossible. He had help in hunting down the fems, and while his programs had refused to allow him to kill sparklings, he had helped in the roundup of them.

Scorpinock recognized the expression of fear on the face of the sparkling and shut down his claw cannons, they couldn't fire anyway but the tiny silver fem before him apparently didn't know that. His turbine continued to whir softly as he examined the sparkling in front of him, and pondered his options. Taking the fem hostage was out of the question for several reasons. One, the Autobots would hunt him down relentlessly, and that was assuming that he made it out of the base alive. Two, His original design had been intended to safeguard sparkling care facilities, and was even capable of retrieving wayward sparklings that had wandered off. Those extra sets of legs came in handy for carrying those that didn't want to be retrieved. Three, it would demonstrate just how low he had fallen in life.

Scorpinock had been so intent on the tiny fem that he paid no attention to the rumbling of his energon tanks, hunger pains had been an almost constant annoyance since the Autobots had put him here and apparently forgotten him. Nanno, however, heard that sound and did pay attention to it. She knew what it was, hunger.

"You hungry. I get energon." She jabbered to the mech, as she darted between the plasma bars and out of the cell.

No wonder the strange mech was so grumpy, he was stuck in here with empty tanks, and nothing to do but recharge. Well, she could fix that. She would go get some energon and bring it back to him. After his tanks were full, maybe he might be willing to play with her.

Nanno was chatting happily to herself now that she had a mission. She thought that it would be fun to pretend to sneak the energon to the strange mech, just like in those human spy movies that Prowl liked to watch. Nanno was around the corner and up the stairs in a flash. She was moving as fast as her short little legs could propel her, which was surprisingly fast, even for a full sized mech.

--

_Back in the Brig..._

Scorpinock had several programs vying for dominance at that time. His original programing was screaming at him to safeguard the sparkling in the middle of a war zone, because the Decepticons would surely try to finish the job of killing her. His survival programming was also clamoring for attention, first it was telling him that his energon levels were in a critical state. Second, it was also telling him that he was in enemy hands during a war. The program that governed his data link was also demanding that he choose a replacement host to fill the aching silent void in his core programing.

Scorpinock pondered his situation, which was growing ever more desperate by the hour. He had a spark of his own, but still needed to draw on residual energy from the spark of his host. His creator had been a scientist of extraordinary skill and intelligence. She had also been a medic and an inventor of unequaled skill.

Lifeline had been supremely proud of her crowning achievement, indeed, Scorpinock had surpassed every expectation she'd had for him. With the abilities needed for safeguarding sparklings, search and rescue operations, along with the ability to be outfitted with medical tools for performing emergency field repairs while guided by the knowledge and experience of his host from a distance. But those skills and abilities counted for nothing in these days of war. Scorpinock had never informed any of his Decepticon hosts about his true potential. That he was able to download and retain all of the knowledge and experience of every host that he'd ever had? The Decepticons would rip out every hard drive in his system in order to gain access to that knowledge!

Scorpinock had been able to take pride in both his original programing, and function. Now he was nothing more than a glorified slave, at least that is what he had always let his Decepticon hosts think. Scorpinock knew he needed a way out of this situation, and he now had a plan to accomplish just that, he only needed the sparkling to return to carry it out.

--

_Back on the "Mission"..._

Nanno was racing through the rec room humming the theme music from that first spy movie with "Tom Cruise", and having an absolute blast. She had one thing on her processor as she approached the cafeteria, the fact that another mech she didn't know was also approaching the door to the same room didn't register to her at all.

--

_Down the Hall..._

Optimus had just completed the very lengthy and highly detailed report to the U.S. Govt. about the defection of the Decepticon, Barricade. He was heading to the cafeteria to get some energon and relax a bit when he saw a tiny flash of silver streak between his legs. It was moving far too fast for him to get a decent look at whatever it was. The silver streak stopped suddenly at the door to the cafeteria, right where he was heading.

Optimus looked down at the tiny form that was apparently trying to figure out how to get in, when it spun around, spotted him, and fell backwards with a squeak.

Nanno sat there on her aft looking at the monstrous sized mech in front of her. As she looked ever up and then even further up at the mech, she realized that this one was a LOT bigger than Ironhide and Ratchet. This was by far the biggest mech she had ever seen. She sat there wondering what this giant of a mech was going to do to her, when it started to slowly squat down on one knee to get a better look at her. She gaped upwards at the huge mech as she realized that even squatting he was as tall as Ironhide!

"Hello little one, My name is Optimus Prime, and you must be Nanno." The Autobot leader said gently.

Nanno sat there staring up at the huge mech that was kneeling in front of her. Bumblebee had described him many times, but hearing someone talk about a mech that was larger than life and actually SEEING that mech was two seriously different things. Bumblebee had told her lots of stories about the Blue and red mech, and all of them were about good things that he had done. From those stories, it was obvious to Nanno that Bumblebee really liked Optimus.

"You Bumblebee's creator aren't you?" Nanno asked innocently.

Optimus fell back on his aft in astonishment, of all the remarks that he'd expected, THAT was NOT one of them! When he recovered from the shock of that question the big mech chuckled softly.

"No, little one. I am not his creator, but I am his friend. I would like to be your friend too." Optimus told her gently.

"Ok, Ottomus! You friend too." Nanno bubbled happily as she got to her feet.

Optimus couldn't help but smile as he resumed his crouch in front of the tiny fem.

"So, what are you doing here, Nanno?" The Autobot leader asked.

Nanno was about to tell him everything that had happened to her today, including meeting her new, but hungry friend down the stairs. But then she remembered that she wanted to play a spy game and be like Prowl.

"Hungry." She said simply.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." The blue and red mech said with a small smile, and a soft chuckle. He held out his hand for Nanno to climb into. Nanno looked at those fingers and gaped as she found that those fingers were wider and taller than she was. She scrambled in to the massive hand, and sat down. Optimus stood up and Nanno squealed in delight as she realized that even being held at chest height she was higher than she had ever been before. She would be able to see lots more from up here.

As soon as he'd stood up the doors to the cafeteria registered his presence and opened. The sensors hadn't been set to respond to anything as small as the tiny fem, and Optimus made a mental note to get that remedied as soon as possible.

Optimus looked around the cafeteria, spotting the remains of one of Wheeljack's projects laying on one of the tables. He sat Nanno down on the other end of that table as he went to gather some energon cubes and some treats as well. Nanno went over to the mess that Wheeljack had left as he went to the med bay.

There were more than half a dozen empty energon cubes, several gears and sprockets of varying sizes, several lengths of hose. There were also springs and many other things that she couldn't identify. She picked up one of the empty energon cubes and found that she could collapse it into a flat form.

That gave her an idea. She opened her abdominal armor and reached into her subspace compartment. She then put the flattened cube in and reformed it. Then she grabbed another one and did the same thing. After she had seven empty cubes stored in her subspace pocket, she began to wonder how she would get them filled. She smiled and nearly started dancing when she spotted a length of hose that would work just right. She slid the hose under her armor and down her arm, then ran the end of it into her subspace compartment and in to one of the empty cubes.

She was humming that _"Mission Impossible" _music again as she closed up her armor. She was examining one of the oddly shaped sprockets when Optimus returned with three energon cubes. He set them down on the table and realized that he hadn't gotten any treats. He went back to the dispenser to get some. By the time he got back to the table, the tiny fem had already drained one cube of energon and was diligently working on the second.

Optimus was surprised that she'd been able to hold that much, but it was high quality low grade energon. So the power flow from it was high amperage/low voltage. It was the quality stuff that stayed with a mech for long hours of exhausting work. But you couldn't over charge on it, so there was nothing to worry about if she accidentally over filled her tanks.

Seeing that he was going to need more energon, Optimus went back to the dispenser again. This time he brought enough energon for a pair of mechs his size, and enough treats for at least three standard sized mechs. Nanno had finished draining the third cube of energon when Optimus returned to the table.

_Where could she possibly be putting it? _Optimus wondered to himself. Then he remembered some of the reports that Ratchet had given to him. Her systems were storing the entire structure of a fairly large Decepticon in subspace. Ratchet had hypothesized that she might have others. That was bound to require lots of power right there, so perhaps she had reserve tanks in subspace as well. Optimus wasn't entirely familiar with the design or systems of the tiny fem but this encounter made him determined to find out more.

Optimus was slowly sipping on a cube of his own as he observed the little bot. As she finished her third cube of energon she reached in to her abdominal cavity and seemed to either adjust something or check it. Then she reached for a fourth energon cube.

After Nanno finished her fourth cube of energon, her new friend Optimus handed her something that was small and silvery blue in color. It seemed to glow with a life of it's own. It was very pretty, and Nanno was delighted by the gift. She chortled happily as she examined it. It looked like energon but it was solid, and it seemed to warm her hands where ever it touched.

"What's this is? It pretty!" She asked in amazement unable to take her optics off of it.

Optimus nearly dropped his energon cube in shock. For a sparkling to have never seen an energon treat? That more than anything let him know just how barren and joyless her existence must have been.

_No wonder she seems to take delight in such simple things. Why have none of the others given her an energon treat before now, when she has been here almost a Terran month? There has to be some reason for her to be so well adjusted given the horrors of her past. _All of these thoughts flashed the Primes processor in an instant.

"That is an energon treat. It's made from energon that has been concentrated down to a solid, and while it does lose most of the energy in the process, it still has a very intense flavor. Which is what makes it taste so good." Optimus explained with a smile.

"I eat it?" Nanno asked, not sure if she was willing to destroy such a pretty thing by chewing on it.

"Yes, you are supposed to eat it. I have a few more, if you want them." Optimus said with a chuckle.

Optimus was beginning to see why everyone liked the tiny fem. Even Ironhide had taken a strong liking to her in total spite of his doubts and misgivings. In spite of all she had been through, she was still inexplicably the perfect example of what a sparkling should be; curious, energetic, and above all happy. She was supposedly wary of strangers but that was understandable given her origins, but there were almost no traces of the emotional scarring that should have been present, the only clues they had were her recurring nightmares which had decreased dramatically in the last week since Jazz's resurrection.

Optimus was thinking about all of this as he watched the tiny fem timidly take her first bite of the energon treat. Nanno still wasn't sure she wanted to damage such a pretty looking thing by eating it, but as soon as the intensified sweet flavor of energon filled her senses she was hooked! The small piece of energon that she had bitten off seemed to melt in her mouth, and while it didn't seem to provide any power, it still felt as if the small bite filled a void in her systems. She could no more have described what she was feeling, than a human could have described the endorphins produced by eating chocolate, even though the effect was essentially the same.

Nanno was taking very small bites of the energon treat, letting each piece melt in her mouth. Her optics were offline as she concentrated all of her attention of the feelings and flavors produced by the energon. To her complete amazement, each bite tasted different from the one before it. No one had ever been able to figure out what caused this effect, even Wheeljack had spent several vorns trying to find the cause before finally giving up, and simply enjoying the mystery of it.

Nanno's mouth was dry after eating one of the treats, she grabbed another cube of energon and quenched her thirst, and sent the rest down the hose to the empty cube contained in her largest subspace compartment. She was not going to forget about her new friend that was going hungry downstairs. She thought that she was being very sneaky and Prowl like as she tried to slip two of the energon treats into her compartment as well.

It wasn't until Nanno reached for the sixth cube of energon that Optimus noticed the small bit of tubing sticking out from under her wrist armor. Curious Optimus scanned the tiny fem and found that the tubing was composed of an organic substance known as rubber. He also found that the other end was stuffed into a still opened subspace compartment that contained most of the energon that she had supposedly consumed.

Optimus knew that she had spent thousands of human years drifting in space with only residual starlight for an energy source. He guessed that she might be trying to store energon incase that ever happened to her again.

Optimus had leaned back in his chair and appeared to be deep in thought while reading a data pad, in actuality his attention was completely focused on the tiny little fem in front of him. After she had finished the sixth cube of energon, and thought that Optimus was no longer paying attention to her, Nanno thanked him for the energon and treats as she left the room.

Once Nanno had left the room Optimus stood up as silently as a ghost. He made his way surreptitiously to the door, watching the tiny fem as much as possible. Optimus wasn't worried about what she would do with the purloined energon, after all, she couldn't hurt her self with it, and that type of low grade wasn't combustible in any way. Optimus was merely curious as to what she would do with it.

Nanno was happily making her way through the rec room, back to the hallway that led down stairs. She had more than enough energon for both her and her hungry friend, plus a bonus for each of them to share as well. Thinking that her "Mission Impossible" was a complete success, Nanno was totally oblivious to the fact that she was being followed by none other than Optimus Prime!

Nanno quickly made her way through Prowl's office and headed down the stairs. Her previous method of being super careful in making her descent was forgotten in her excitement. She bounded down those stairs faster than Optimus himself could have taken them. She was around the corner and through the bars of the cell before Scorpinock could get fully online again.

Nanno was babbling quite happily about her success when she suddenly cocked her head to the side as if she were hearing something. Then she shook her head and continued talking to the drone.

When Optimus saw her enter Prowl's office, he figured that Nanno was taking the energon to share with the security bot. So, he had calmly started on his way back to the cafeteria. Optimus was back in the cafeteria retrieving his discarded data pad before he realized that all of the monitors in the office were offline. That meant Prowl wasn't in there! Quickly but silently Optimus made his way back to the security room.

--

_In the Brig..._

Nanno could hear the constant rumbling of the drone's empty tanks. Hunger was such a familiar feeling to her, that her own tanks rumbling in sympathy even though she'd just had some energon and a treat as well. Nanno opened her abdominal armor and started pulling out the empty energon cube. She then reformed it and pulling the hose out from under her armor she started filling the empty cube from one of the full ones in her subspace compartment.

As soon as the first cube was filled, Nanno collapsed the now empty cube and pulled it out and started filling that one up. Scorpinock couldn't believe his optics. This sparkling had somehow managed to bring him a sizable quantity of desperately needed energon! Scorpinock had pinged her com system as soon as he had dared. When she opened the com link, she didn't know to shut that system down when she didn't receive an immediate response. Thus Scorpinock was able to upload his hosting program with no problem. He knew that his creator would be disgusted with him for deceiving a sparkling in this way, and Scorpinock was disgusted with himself as well.

Accepting a host link was supposed to be an act of trust. An act of friendship, and a bond of mutual support. While it was true that several of the drones programs were demanding that he form the link, it was just as true that his ethics were screaming at him that it was wrong to take advantage of a sparkling in this manner. Scorpinock assuaged his guilty conscience in the only way he could, he swore to himself that THIS sparkling would never fall to ANY harm!

Scorpinock drained the first cube of energon faster than Nanno could get the second started. As a fresh supply of power flooded through his systems, the drone could find out just how badly he'd been damaged. He had never linked back up with the Decepticons after the battle of Mission City. Therefore he had never received proper repairs either. While his tail had regenerated after refueling at an oil spill, he hadn't been able to secure any type of reliable fuel source. Thus he still had lots of damage to many of his systems, both from the attack by human forces and from the twins during his capture.

After three cubes of energon Scorpinock was feeling much better about his condition. His tanks were far larger than normal for a mech his size to allow for extended rescue operations. Nanno was now down to filling the last two cubes since the drone had slown down after getting his first cube to stop that rumbling. When she had the last two cube filled up and sitting in front of her she then pulled out the two energon treats.

Nanno handed one of the treats to her new friend and took the other for herself, then she handed him one of the last remaining cubes and took the other. Then she scrambled up onto her friends back and sat there happily chatting away, sipping energon and enjoying her treat, along with herself very much.

As Optimus quietly descended the stairs he could hear Nanno talking up a storm. The Autobot leader smiled to himself as he thought he knew the answer. Many sparklings had imaginary friends while they were young, and he knew that many sparkling fems enjoyed giving energon parties. He had participated in more than a few himself. Although he was certain that there was nothing down here that could hurt her, he activated his combat scanner just to be on the safe side.

Combat scanners operated on a very low frequency, so while they could not be detected unless someone with more powerful scanners was actively looking for them they went unnoticed. Optimus expected to find the tiny fem alone in one of the cells of the brig. The results of his scan nearly sent him offline permanently!

Optimus quickly accessed a secure channel and commed both Prowl and Jazz. He sent them a data burst of what he'd found along with the instructions to come down quietly. Nanno was obviously not being hurt, and apparently not being threatened either, because Optimus could clearly hear her happily explaining about her training with her brothers.

--

_Jazz and Prowl's Room..._

Jazz and Prowl both felt their sparks freeze, and their energon run cold at the same time. This was something Jazz had suffered vicious nightmares about after he'd first learned of Nanno's abilities. Now that nightmare was brought into reality. She was still inside their base, supposedly safe and secure, and now in the hands of none other than Scorpinock! How he'd gotten inside the base undetected was anyone's guess.

The two mechs were moving faster than they'd ever done before as they raced towards Prowl's office. Once they got there both the saboteur and the tactician began moving as stealthily as possible, which meant that a bat wouldn't have heard them, nor would a snake have felt the impact of their feet as they moved in total silence to the brig. Prowl could feel the terror radiating from his spark mate, and knew the reason for it. Prowl shut down his emotion processors in order to be able to analyze the situation with a clear head. He knew that few mechs had the luxury of being able to do that, and he knew that it would also help Jazz to a small degree by diluting the terror that his spark-mate was feeling.

Optimus was standing just at the bottom of the stairs listening to Nanno carry on an extremely one sided conversation with the Decepticon drone. The Autobot leader was angrier than he'd been in a long time. He felt betrayed. Nanno had been right there in front of him trying to sneak energon away from the cafeteria, so she could give it to a Decepticon! He had not only watched her do it, but worse he had LET her do it! That, more than anything galled him the most.

The three mechs nodded to one another, and rounded the corner simultaneously. The sight that met their optics was unbelievable to any of them. It was definitely NOT what they expected to find. Scorpinock was sitting there locked in a cell calmly sipping a cube of energon and savoring an energon treat, while Nanno was running all over his back chattering away about the damage he'd received.

--

_In the Brig..._

"I take you to Watchet. He fix you. He nice med ick." Nanno told the drone as she stumbled on the last word.

Scorpinock looked up as the three Autobots stepped in front of his cell. From the expressions on their facial plates he knew the situation was critical. With his weapons all but destroyed by the twins, the drone was utterly defenseless, but those impossibly fragged off Autobots didn't know that.

Scorpinock slowly moved his left claw over toward the left wall of his cell. Making absolutely certain that the Autobots knew it was being pointed in a safe direction. Then, the drone slowly opened his claw and extended the rotary plasma cannon contained inside. Scorpinock normally spun his cannons up to speed before extending them, so that he had full fire power as soon as the tips of his claws opened, but this time was the exception. His cannon was stationary, even a half hearted quick glance at that cannon and it would be obvious to anyone, even a human child, that there was no way it would function. As the drone slowly opened his other claw, two of the Autobots tensed visibly, while the third, Prowl, merely observed. The right claw cannon was even more damaged then the left one.

Scorpinock might be a drone, but he was no fool. He knew the look on those three faces, he'd seen that look on the faces of many of his fellow Decepticons right before killing another Decepticon. Scorpinock was sure that if he opened his shoulder mounted rocket launchers, that those three might very well kill him first and worry about tending to any injuries the sparkling received later. He did however open his tail section to reveal that both the blades and the super heated plasma cutter were non functional as well. The drone retracted all of his weapons and decided that it was time to stabilize this potentially nasty situation by playing his trump card.

Nanno still had no clue that the three Autobots were even there, she had her back to them while she looked at the many different scars and wounds on the drones back. She was also highly fascinated by the drone's earth drive turbine, she kept poking tiny fingers into every little nook and cranny. She was surprised by the amount of dirt that she kept finding lodged inside that funny looking thing that could spin faster than she could spin the ends of her staff.

Nanno was just about to ask him to make that thing spin again when she suddenly heard a strange voice in her head.

_"Thank you very much for the energon, Nanno. I really needed that, and I enjoyed the energon treat very much. You give great energon parties." _Scorpinock commed through his command link with his new host.

Nanno squealed in surprise as she heard the first words from that strange voice in her head. As the voice kept speaking she figured out who it was. She ran to the front of the mech and sat down leaning as far over as she dared and looked at the drone.

"That neat trick. How you talk in my head? Do it again. That awesome!" The energetic little fem bubbled excitedly.

As soon as she'd made that response to his commed statement, Scorpinock could see the rage building even higher in two of the mechs observing the scene. The optics of the Autobot leader had taken on a nearly violet color, and the silver colored mech was clearly shaking with pure rage.

_"I will be happy to talk with you any time you like, Nanno, but right now you should go join your friends. They are very __worried about you. They need to make certain that you are alright, and that I haven't done anything to you. They do not trust me, and they are scared that I might hurt you. They do not want anything to happen to you, and neither do I. We will talk some more later, I promise." _Scorpinock told the tiny fem that was all but siting perched on his head.

Scorpinock saw the tension in the three Autobots mount exponentially at the sparklings response to his commed statements. Scorpinock knew that there was only one thing that he could now do to diffuse this nasty situation and ensure the safety of this last precious sparkling.

The Decepticon drone curled his tail beneath him and hunkered down on his legs and then, knowing that he would not be able to undo it, Scorpinock deliberately placed himself into stasis lock.

Three Autobots stared in open mouthed shock. Even though Prowl had his emotion processor offline he was still unable to process the logic behind the drones actions. Nanno was tapping lightly on the head of the drone trying to get his attention so that he would talk to her some more.

When her new friend didn't respond Nanno started getting worried, she knew that he was hurt, and that he'd been hungry for a long time. She looked up and saw the three mechs watching her. They were very mad.

Thinking that they were angry at her, Nanno sprang to the farthest corner of the cell and huddled there shaking in fear, and knowing that there was nowhere to hide. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong, but she remembered the way that the mechs had acted towards her creator when he had not pleased them. She was now terrified that something bad was about to happen to her.

Seeing that the Decepticon drone was offline and now unable to do anything to hurt Nanno, did a lot to calm Jazz down. Seeing the sheer terror on the sparklings face as she looked at him and two of the closest friends he had did far more to calm him down. Jazz shook his head to clear his processors, and reset his logic circuits. Then he knelt down and spoke gently to the tiny fem.

"Come on over here, Nanno. It's ok, no one is going to hurt you." Jazz said as gently and reassuringly as he could.

"N, No! Y, you mad at me. Mechs hurt when they mad." Nanno stuttered in fear.

Hearing that statement helped to snap Optimus out of his rage. He was still angry about the whole mess, but decided to hold off until he got some answers.

"No one is going to hurt you Nanno, I promise. I give you my word as leader of the Autobots that no one will harm you, as long as I am able to prevent it." The blue and red mech stated gravely.

Nanno came forward hesitantly, it was obvious that she was still scared, but it was also just as obvious that she wanted to trust her friends.

Jazz did some really quick thinking about just how to question the tiny fem so as not to scare her again.

"Why did you come down her kiddo?" He asked in a playful tone as he picked her up..

Nanno started by telling him that she couldn't recharge, then she was telling him about everything else that had happened. The more she talked, the more she forget to be scared. She talked about the hard work getting down the stairs and meeting her hungry new friend and getting him some energon.

Optimus frowned to himself as she made that statement.

"But why did you have to steal the energon and sneak it down to him? Did you think we wouldn't share it with him?" Optimus asked her gently as he tried not to reveal just how serious this was to him.

"I play like Prowl and 'Ethan Hunt'! I do 'Mission Impossible! I make good spy!" Nanno exclaimed proudly as she jumped up and down in Jazz's hand.

Jazz groaned and smacked his head with his other hand when he heard this.

"Ya just HAD to show her that movie didn't ya?" He demanded irritably.

Then another thought occurred to him.

"Primus! I'd hate to see what she tries after watching 'Superman'!" Jazz said in exasperation.

This got him a very hard look from Prowl.

"That is NOT going to happen! From now on we will carefully monitor what movies she watches." Prowl stated bluntly.

Nanno was looking back and forth between the two mechs before she hit them with her bombshell.

"Who Superman?" Nanno asked in all innocence.

Surprisingly it was Optimus who was quick thinking enough to jump in and rescue the situation.

"He is someone that runs into lots of trouble by doing things that others can't, and aren't supposed to do at all." Optimus said severely. he knew that he had , well, stretched the truth a bit, but it was for the sparklings own good. Optimus had read the reports of how she had gained combat skills by watching human martial arts movies and now she was playing "spy games"? No! She was definitely NOT going to be watching any "Superman" movies anytime soon.

Optimus was torn between conflicting emotions. First he was still angry, no. If he were to be honest with himself he was enraged by what had been done to the Decepticon drone. Second, he felt relief that the tiny fem had merely been playing a game instead of deliberately trying to deceive him.

"I'll give you two guesses as to who's responsible for this, but you're only going to need one!" Jazz told the other two with some irritation.

"I can promise that those two WILL learn all about the benefits of filing proper reports from here on out!" Optimus said in a low voice that promised a world of trouble for the twins.

"We help Scorpi Ock?" Nanno asked quietly.

Optimus looked down at the hopeful expression on the sparklings features and smiled. He knew the way that the hosting programs worked, and while the drone didn't have to actually protect Nanno, Optimus did know that the drone could not put her in any kind of danger. Therefore there was no harm in making some repairs to the drone, as long as they didn't restore any of the weapon systems.

"Sure Nanno, we can get Ratchet to take a look at him." Optimus told her.

The reaction from Nanno on hearing this was to do a double back flip in Jazz's hand and whoop with glee. She then jumped out of Jazz's hand and landed on the arm of the big blue and red mech. She scampered all over his massive frame before settling herself on top of his head. Then she squealed with glee as soon as she saw how high she was.

Jazz cracked up when he saw that reaction from the tiny fem.


	18. Chapter 18: Lurking Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: :evil laughter:...Yes, the evil cliffhanger strikes again! Chapter 19 should soon hopefully be on it's way soon. Please forgive the shortness of this chapter, Megatron was such a prick in this chapter that I had to recruit Soundwave to get his cooperation. I love you all for all the support that you given me and my boyfriend (Khalthar). Soon I will have a new treat to post for all of you._

_-_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

Chapter 18: Lurking Darkness

Skywarp had just returned to the Decepticon base, and he was desperate to find his brothers. He had to tell them the latest news, so that he could find out what they wanted him to do with it. He was trying to sneak through the sunken Nemeses, as it lay hidden at the bottom of the ocean. He had been assigned to do reconnaissance on the Autobot base, and he was desperate to find out what he should do with the information that he now had.

He didn't dare use his com link just in the off chance that Soundwave might hear it. Then he got lucky and ran into Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker, where is Starscream?" I have to talk to him now!" Skywarp whispered urgently.

"Why?" Thundercracker asked, not that he cared, it was just a means of annoying someone else.

"Tell me where he is or you'll get the blame when Megatron finds out!" Skywarp hissed quietly.

Knowing that NO one would make that threat unless it was really serious, Thundercracker led the way.

-

Frenzy was hiding in the ventilation ducts. With Barricade assigned else where he wasn't about to become a target for the others to pick on, just because he was smaller than they were. He and barricade had been a team since they had first met all those ages ago.

_Flash Back_

_Frenzy had been rooting around in a waste disposal unit behind an energon dispensary. It was just after the war had been declared, and any mech alone was up for grabs by either side. Frenzy had wanted no part of it, he lived alone scraping out his existence as best as he could. His skills at data manipulation weren't needed, and with his small stature, he was unable to wield any type of weapon that would do any significant damage to a full sized mech, so he knew that any faction that found him would use him for cannon fodder. He had found a nearly empty energon cube that still had a dreg or two left in it, when he heard a noise outside the dumpster._

_Frenzy quickly drained what energon was there, and climbed up on some of the trash, before he cautiously peeked out to see what had made the noise. There was a fairly gaudy black and white mech slumped against the wall of the alley. The mech had a bag of full energon cubes, and was mumbling to himself. Frenzy could see the left arm hanging useless as the mech began to rage silently about something, before long silent sobs wracked the entire frame of the black and white mech. Frenzy was looking at the bag of energon cubes and began to wonder if he could get away with stealing one when his all but empty tanks rumbled loud enough for the mech to hear it._

_The black and white mech was at the dumpster in a flash, peering down at him. Frenzy had been certain that his life was about to come to an abrupt end, when his tanks rumbled again. The black and white mech had then noticed the empty energon cube in his hand. The two had stared at one another for what seemed like a very long time before the larger mech walked over to his bag and gotten a full cube of energon and without a word offered it to him. Frenzy hadn't been able to believe it, just like that his world had been made a little better. Frenzy had later discovered the massive damage on the back of the strange mech, and had done his best to repair some of the damage, getting the left arm functioning again, but most of it was far beyond his skill. The two had been together for three days before Frenzy had even learned Barricade's name. Each had found a friend and ally in the other, someone to watch their back during recharge. Barricade's size provided the strength when it was needed, just as Frenzy had been able to access alarm systems to enable the larger mech to break in and steal the energon that they needed to survive. _

_The two had become friends of a sort, but then that was before the never ending pain had set in to Barricade's frame. At first Frenzy had raided medical labs trying to find something that would help, but when nothing did, Barricade had decided that the risk of being caught wasn't worth it. That Barricade had been willing to live in pain rather than risk Frenzy getting caught committing a crime had earned the little mech's undying loyalty. When the two had finally gotten caught and forced to join the Decepticons, Barricade had again protected frenzy by lying and claiming Frenzy as a drone._

Frenzy reflected on this as he sat hidden in the ventilation shaft above Starscream's lab. He'd been about to leave and find another hiding place when the seeker's two brothers entered. The conversation that followed froze the energon in Frenzy's spark.

_Barricade a defector? Oh Primus no! I have to find him. _Frenzy thought to himself, as he scuttled away silently. Frenzy made his way to the ships main weapons systems. Once there he found the recon drone launchers, and then the drones themselves. Knowing that he had to work fast, Frenzy ripped out the data recorders, and sensor arrays. Then he programmed the drone for a specific destination, before loading it into the launcher. Frenzy set for a delayed launch, climbed into the recon drone, and sealed himself inside to wait. While waiting Frenzy hacked the main computer and removed that particular drone from the ships inventory, then he wrote a program to erase all record of any launch right after that launch was complete. Seconds later Frenzy was thrown against the side of the drone as it launched into the black depths of the underwater abyss.

_-_

_Elsewhere in the Nemeses. . . . _

Blood red optics scanned the gathered group of scouts as Megatron looked over each mech assembled before him. He sneered rather bitterly, before finally coming to a halt to face them, each mech nervously tensing at their leader's visible rage.

" Tell me again why I should not send all of you to the Pit for not bringing back the Femme? " the Decepticon Leader snarled angrily.

The Air Commander, Starscream, stood nearby holding his silence. Still nursing horrible injuries from the savage beating Megatron had given him upon finding out about his Second-in-Command's betrayal. He was playing it smart and keeping things to himself. Though he glared visibly annoyed at Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Skywarp tried for all he could not to flinch, trying to keep from loosing his nerve when he spoke. " Lord Megatron, we were able to track the signal to an abandoned stretch of desert. But there is a slight problem. "

Megatron spun around on his heels, still limping slightly from his still recovering systems. But this did little to slow the massive mech down. Quicker than the Seeker could flinch he had his throat locked in those crushing talons.

" And what would this "Problem" be? " He hissed as he brought those deadly fangs in close. " She is nothing but a lowly slave..."

" The Autobot Front-liners...Sunstreaker and ...Sideswipe were guarding her. " choked out the black seeker as he tried to speak.

" And just how is that a problem? " the Decepticon Leader spoke in visible disgust.

" Barricade was there..." he whimpered in hopes of sparing some dignity.

Megatron's grip on the black seeker's neck tightened a bit more. Blood red optics flashing angrily. " And...? "

The others gathered stiffened a bit more.

" He approached them unarmed..." Thundercracker added, worried for his fellow Seeker. "We have reason to believe that he defected. . ."


	19. Chapter 19: Medbay Madness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Write's Notes: Sorry this chapter too so long everyone. Both me and Khalthar came down with a bad cold. It wiped us both out. We kept running into technical difficulties with this chapter. But it is finally here. As promiced a lot longer then the last chapter. I'm a little heart broke, that there was so few reveiws last chapter. :(_

_With RL things a bit crazy right now. It might be a while before the next chapter is out. But please do not give up on me or the story. The Show Will Go On!_

_Please Review!!_

_-_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

Chapter 18:Med-bay Madness

Frenzy was being slammed around inside the recon drone as it crashed in to the Nevada desert. He hadn't taken the time to make sure that it was fully fueled before launch. Frenzy checked the coordinates in the drones sensor array and realized that he was near Lake Mead. That meant that he was less than thirty miles from the Autobot base. Frenzy then made sure that no one could tap this drones records remotely by ripping out every bit of wiring in it. Frenzy removed the onboard power supply and the plasma cutter that was used for taking samples from mineral strata, and used them the cut the rest of the recon drone in to pieces small enough for him to bury. Frenzy then did his best to disguise the crash site, and left.

As Frenzy crossed the desolate expanse of the Nevada desert, he reflected on the strange turn his life had taken to get him to this point.

Before the war Frenzy had been the maintenance supervisor for the main archives. he had more than two hundred other mechs and femmes under his command, as he worked to keep the main computer systems of Cybertron up and running. Programming specialist, data analyst, cybernetics, data transfer, hard ware maintenance and design, building and maintaining the series of super complex firewalls that protected the main frame computer system. All of these duties had fallen to Frenzy. They had been something that he could take pride in. His processors had been modified at his request so that he could more easily communicate with the super fast computer system that he maintained. The result was that his thought processes were so much faster than any one else could begin to keep up with, that they were also too fast for his vocalizer to keep up with. This often made others think that he was spastic or stupid. His small size enabled him to maneuver through the ventilation areas of the main frame so that he could effect repairs where others couldn't reach, all without taking the system off line. Under Frenzy's direction the system suffered few failures than at any other time in Cybertronian history, and those that worked with him had known that he was the one responsible for that record. Frenzy had loved his job, as no others had ever done. His entire world was that system. He recharged in the vent passages, listening to the constant hum of flowing data being transferred all over Cybertron. The slightest hitch in that sound was enough to bring him out of recharge and into action. Frenzy had devoted his life to his job in such a way that others would only marvel and wonder about. During his off duty hours, he was often found trying to design better ways to operate and maintain the system that he loved. He had never taken a day off to do anything that didn't relate to his work in some way.

The war changed that. He had gone from being someone with a purpose in life, to being a nothing. From being respected for his expertise, to scrambling around in a dumpster for enough energon to survive for a few more hours. When the massive computer system that spanned over seven cubic miles had been destroyed at the onset of the war, Frenzy had been on the other side of Cybertron, examining a new data relay that someone had just invented. Energon tears of true grief had flown freely for days after Frenzy had discovered what had become of his life's work. The team of carefully chosen experts that he'd assembled, wiped out. The massive complex it self, a glowing pool of molten components that would take years to cool before solidifying again. There had been nothing left for him, he hadn't known how to be anything other than what he was, and all of that had been taken away from him.

All of that had changed the night that he'd first met Barricade. While it was true that Barricade hadn't been able to give him a new purpose in life, the big mech had been able to give him back a small amount of dignity and self respect. After all stealing to survive was better than scrambling after cast off refuse.

When Frenzy had seen how badly damaged Barricade was, he tried his best to make repairs, but he was no medic. Had it been Barricades processors that were damaged Frenzy would have been able to treat him like any other computer, and leave him in better condition than he was originally. Frenzy often had trouble recharging when he thought about how much pain his friend lived with. At first it was only a minor inconvenience, but then the pain had gotten rapidly worse. Barricade had told him once what each thing felt like, and Frenzy' d had nightmares for weeks afterwards.

They had worked as a team, as efficient as any two mech team he had in his old position, sometimes even more so. Each had strengths that the other lacked. Barricade had size and strength, he was also fast and surprisingly agile for his size. Frenzy was small fast, and knew computers. Together they had each gained a slightly better life.

Frenzy would take out part of the alarm, and Barricade would get him up high enough so that he could enter the ventilation systems. Teamwork. A very profound word to Frenzy, that word and it's use enabled him to overcome his own weaknesses. Teamwork had let Barricade overcome the massive pain that had become his entire existence.

That team had nearly come to an end when they'd decided to recharge in a half destroyed warehouse on the outskirts of the youth quarter, after making a decent haul of energon the night before. They'd come out of their recharge to face several dozen blasters being pointed at them.

Starscream had been leading those Decepticons that had found them camping on the very doorstep to a secret base. It had been the quick thinking of Barricade that had saved them that day.

"What do you think you're doing in Decepticon territory?" Starscream had demanded.

"We've come to enlist. I am Barricade, and this is my drone Frenzy." Barricade had told them.

Looking back on that incident, Frenzy knew that if Barricade hadn't claimed him as a drone, that he'd be dead by now. Another dreaded moment that intruded on Frenzy's thoughts was the first encounter with Soundwave.

"Where did you acquire a cassetticon?" He'd demanded of Barricade less than a day after joining the Decepticons.

"I don't know what that is. He's just a drone that follows my orders." Barricade had lied, not knowing that Soundwave was telepathic.

"This drone of yours lacks sufficient intelligence to perform your commands. I detect no sentience within his thought patterns. If it hinders our cause or efforts in any way, both of you will be eliminated." Soundwave had returned.

Frenzy chuckled to himself as he thought about how lucky they had gotten that day. Frenzy's thoughts had been far too fast for the telepath to read and Barricade lived in so much pain, that Soundwave couldn't read anything except pain.

_I owe him my life a thousand times over. If not for him, I'd still be digging in dumpster's looking for rotten energon. If he really is defecting to the Autobots, then I am going with him. I will not lose the only thing I have left in this universe, and Barricade has proven that he's a friend worth risking anything for. _Frenzy thought to himself as he continued making his way across the desert towards Nellis Air force Base.

-

_Inside the Autobot base. . . _

Ratchet had been called out of recharge to come to Prowl's office. When he got there, he saw that Jazz and Prime were also there waiting for him. Nanno was sitting securely on top of Optimus' head, having the time of her life looking down at everyone.

"Ok, what's so important that it couldn't wait a few hours until I had some time to get at least a partial recharge?" The medic demanded in his typically grouchy manner, while being careful of his language around the sparkling.

"Wat Chet! I make new friends! This Ottomus! He nice. Then I show you Scorpi Ock! he nice too. he says I give good energon party." Nanno bubbled happily.

The old mech offlined on his feet. After several seconds his systems rebooted and he tried again to process the information that the tiny fem had shot at him. That she would consider Optimus a friend was obvious, since he was in general a very nice and easy going mech the got along well with sparklings, but how in the fragging slagged pit had she met Scorpinock!?

"Did I just hear her right?" Ratchet demanded.

"Oh, you not only heard her right, but you need ta see the rest of it for your self." Jazz said none to happily.

The high pitched whine coming from Ratchets cooling fans was extraordinarily loud in the silence that followed. His expression at that point would have made half the Decepticon army take a step back in dread.

"The drone is locked in the brig." Optimus told the medic.

"He's placed himself into stasis lock." Jazz put in.

"I am certain that he has formed a command link with Nanno." Prowl stated.

Waves of heat were rolling off the medic, causing him to appear to shimmer before his friends.

"The twins apparently caught the drone during their trip to Qatar a few months ago, he has been forgotten in the brig ever since. He has also suffered quite a bit of damage." Prowl informed the stewing medic.

"Wait here." Ratchet told them in a static filled hiss.

In total silence, Ratchet turned and walked out of Prowls office. Less than a minute later, panic filled screams rolled trough the Autobot base as the twins tried in vain to escape the enraged medic on a rampage.

Optimus reached up and gathered the tiny fem that was happily perched on his head.

"Yo Prowl, Ya wanna go tell 'em to turn that horror movie down? That might upset the kiddo here." Jazz improvised smoothly on hearing the ruckus.

Prowl look at his spark mate curiously before he realized that jazz was lying for Nanno's benefit.

As Prowl left his office to try and tone down the noise of Ratchet attempting to kill the twins, Nanno was making some strange faces at Jazz.

"Th, they watch scary movie?" She asked.

"Yup, and NO, you are NOT going to watch it with them. That is WAY to scary for you, I don't need you having any more nightmares and scary dreams." Jazz told the mini fem.

Nanno made the saddest face that she knew, and aimed it straight at Jazz. " I like watch movies." She said in a pout.

Jazz didn't budge in the slightest, there was no way that he was going to let Nanno see the carnage that Ratchet was creating out of the remains of the twins.

"I got a better idea. We can watch a movie in here. I have a new one that you haven't seen yet." Jazz distracted her smoothly.

Nanno was bouncing up and down in Optimus' hands as she asked about the new movie.

Optimus chuckled at how easily Jazz maneuvered the tiny fem.

Jazz reached in to a sub space compartment and pulled out more than thirty Disney DVD movies that had been acquired by Sam and Michaela. Jazz selected "Tarzan" which she hadn't seen yet and popped it in to play on all the screens as one giant picture. As soon as the movie started Nanno ran up and perched on top of Optimus' head to watch the movie in style from the best seat in the base.

The noises of carnage and destruction died down rather quickly, just as the movie was starting. Prowl returned shortly afterwards. All three mechs and one tiny fem settled in to watch the movie.

_-_

_Elsewhere in the base. . . . . _

The over sized box wrench ricocheted off Sideswipe's head and into his brothers. Ratchet growled as the twins kept running. He directed them through the secondary entrance to the brig. Ratchet had been chasing them ever since he had snatched them out of their recharge cycle. He was making them take the long route to the brig, which would normally take more than forty-five minutes, but he was chasing the two at near break neck speed. It took them less than ten minutes to reach the brig.

Ratchet smacked both mech's in the head with his wrench, and motioned for them to head down the corridor to the cell containing the Decepticon drone.

"Pick him up and carry him back the way we came. You two are going to carry him GENTLY all the way to the med bay!" Ratchet growled at the two as he opened the cell.

The twins knew that they were in deep when Prowl had merely told Ratchet to make sure that Nanno didn't hear him killing them.

The two brothers moved to place the offlined drone between them, and picked it up. He was just as heavy as they remembered.

When they'd brought him here, they had simply decided to drag him by his tail, but that was not going to be an option with the Hatchet watching their every move.

Both twins wisely decided that it would be best if they kept their mouths shut for once. And that is exactly what they did during the entire six and a half hours that it took them to carry Scorpinock to the med bay.

-

_Just outside on Nellis Air Force Base, aka Autobot Headquarters._

Frenzy knew that he was taking perhaps the greatest risk of his life. The security systems of this base had been formidable to begin with, and now that the Autobots had augmented those systems with Cybertronian technology, they were nearly impregnable.

First he'd had to hack in to the signal of the motion detectors that were situated several miles from the actual fence of the base. That hadn't been easy because of the new Cybertronian encryption algorithms, plus he'd needed to maintain the hack for as long as he was within the range of the detectors. At every turn during his trek to the actual fence surrounding the base he'd needed to falsify the information from no less than seven dozen sensors simultaneously. Keeping track of that much outgoing information, while scanning for additional sensors and moving had taxed even the phenomenal processing power of Frenzy's systems.

Crossing the actual fence had proved to be a nightmare of its own. 20 ft. of four gauge chain link fencing, sturdy enough to bring a Mack truck to a dead stop. Ultra sensitive seismic sensors buried into the ground, would pick up even the vibrations caused by a young rabbit hopping too close. Frenzy didn't want to think about how many times the alarms had been tripped by those rodents since the installation of the sensor network. As if the height and strength of the fence weren't enough, it was topped with an additional five feet of razor wire, and every bit of it was electrified with massive amounts of electricity. To Frenzy's complete amazement there were STILL pressure sensors attached to the fence that would trip if any additional weight was added by anything trying to climb on it.

The easiest way for Frenzy to get past the fence was to hack the pressure sensors for sixty feet in both directions, then he leaped to the fence catching hold of it several feet from the ground. He'd had to make absolutely certain not to be anywhere close to the ground as he made initial contact with the extreme voltage fence or the energy discharge from grounding out would have fried even his durable Cybertronian systems.

Frenzy knew without being told that no human had EVER gotten within five miles of the fence with out being intercepted. Once inside the fence Frenzy' d had a much easier time of things. He still had to be careful though, because of all the security cameras, and patrols.

_Primus, even Megatron isn't THIS fanatical about security! _He thought to himself.

Frenzy stayed low key and did his best to remain undetected as he searched the grounds of the base. The dust and dirt covering his silvery form helped with that, even if he didn't realize it. After two hours of sneaking around the grounds of the base, Frenzy finally spotted the entrance to the underground facilities. He knew he'd found it because of the yellow and black scout standing watch. It took Frenzy another half hour to find a ventilation shaft that he could get into.

Once inside the ventilation shaft Frenzy STILL couldn't drop his guard! There were pressure sensors that would pick up anything heavier than a large rat. Frenzy wanted to scream and bang his head in frustration. Getting on board Air Force One had been sparklings play compared to this!

After what seemed like an eternity of searching he looked out a ventilation grill and saw his friend laying on a medical berth. Frenzy surreptitiously scanned the med bay and found it empty. Moving quickly Frenzy made his way out of the ventilation duct and scrambled down to his friend.

Barricade was offline, but not damaged as far as Frenzy could tell, so he reached in and reactivated his friend.

Barricade felt strange as his systems started coming online. He couldn't have explained the feeling even if he'd wanted to. All he knew was that he felt different.

He ran a self diagnostic and found everything to be functioning normally.Then he ran a check on which subspace compartments had been accessed, and found that Ratchet had missed several others besides the ones that Barricade had hoped to conceal.

It was with an effort that Barricade suppressed a smile as he sat up and activated his optics. The first thing that met his sight was Frenzy standing there in front of him with a worried expression on his face.

"Ar, Are y, you O ok?" Frenzy asked as he began running all over his larger friend examining every part and component that he could reach.

Frenzy was racing all over the frame of his friend checking out every point of possible damage that Barricade might not know about, reaching in to various junctures to check for damaged wiring, and examining the hydraulic lines, and the energon lines, looking for any kind of damage that his friend wouldn't be able to feel.

Frenzy had barely made two circuits around Barricade's torso when the black and white mech started laughing.

"That tickles you little slagger!" Barricade laughed as he reached behind his back to grab the diminutive little mech.

Frenzy stared at Barricade in total shock as he was pulled around to face the larger mech.

"Y, you f, felt t, th , that! You knew ew where I w was! That wasn't painpainpainpain!" Frenzy stuttered in shock.

That was when Barricade realized WHY he felt different. He had lived in a constant state of excruciating pain for so long that he had come to accept it as a normal state of existence. Because some of his circuits had been cross wired, everything had come up normal on his diagnostic routines.

Barricade stared at his small friend in a state of speechless shock. He no more knew how to deal with this revelation than he was able to express how it felt to not hurt for once.

"Did you ask the Autobots to fixfixfix youyouyouyou? Is that why you left mememememe?" Frenzy asked in near panic.

Barricade looked at the only friend he had in horror.

"No. I did not ask them to fix me, nor did I intend to leave you behind. I don't really know what happened. I saw a young fem being trained to fight. When I analyzed her tactics and abilities, I knew that she would make an excellent student that I could teach. Something pulled at me and I swear to Primus that I don't know what it was! You KNOW that I would not have left you behind if I had planned this." Barricade said quietly.

From the expression on his friends face, Frenzy knew that Barricade wasn't lying to him. Barricade had never done so before. When there was something that he didn't want Frenzy to know, he'd always told him that it was not his concern.

"Are we joining the...the Autobot...bot...bots?" Frenzy asked.

Barricade looked over at his pile of weapons sitting on the medical berth across the room. Then he gave his friend the most genuine smile that Frenzy had seen since the outbreak of the war.

"Yes! Yes we ARE going to join the Autobots! They may not have been too friendly when I arrived, but so far they are a slagging sight better than the Decepticons!" Barricade said with a huge grin.

Barricade thought about what the Autobots had done for him, what they had given him, and all without ever having been asked, and Barricade knew that there was one more thing that needed to be done to satisfy the debt that he owed them for those un requested gifts.

Barricade set Frenzy down on the medical berth and told him to disarm. Barricade began by opening those hidden subspace compartments that had been stored behind others. Barricade pulled out his most prized weapons. The first was a pair of expandable battle axes with truly vicious serrated edges that also had hyper charged plasma surfaces and would cleave through even the thickest Cybertronian armor like it wasn't even there. The second was a partly disassembled plasma cannon that fired an armor piercing projectile with a plasma charged surface. So deadly was this cannon that it had been outlawed on Cybertron a full twelve ages before the war. Packing ten times the firepower of Megatron's fusion cannon, and more than twice the range. It was the most powerful and devastating weapon still in existence, and it was in Barricade's possession. Barricade assembled the weapon and then laid it on top of the rest of his weapons. Barricade gave a grim smile as he thought of how he'd acquired the illegal cannon. It had been in the museum near his arts display, on that fateful day that his family had been killed. Barricade had been surprised that no one had raided the museum of antiquities, and had been the first to choose from among the arsenal that had been on display there.

The final weapon that Barricade pulled out was not only outlawed, but would have gotten him killed by his fellow Decepticons had they known that he had it. Known as a neural phase cannon, it discharged a uniquely tuned energy pulse with a specific signature that instantly overloaded and permanently destroyed the entire sensory network on any mech unfortunate enough to be hit by it. Even a glancing hit by this weapon meant instant and permanent off lining, because that energy pulse was specifically targeted to the neural sensors, it caused all sensors and processors to burn out, including those that controlled the spark pulse. Barricade wasn't sure how the Autobots would react to finding out that he still had such weapons in his possession after he'd been asked to disarm, but he hoped that this might help earn some trust.

Frenzy's optics nearly shattered when he saw Barricade remove and discard the most powerful and secret weapons in his arsenal. Frenzy knew that Barricade had planned to use them for his revenge, and couldn't begin to understand why Barricade would voluntarily give them up, but Barricade had always looked out for him and had even taken some heavy damage to protect him on more than one occasion in the past. If Barricade wanted him to disarm the Frenzy wasn't about to argue about it.

Frenzy removed his miniature auto cannons that fired armor piercing projectiles, and with great reluctance laid them beside Barricade's own weapons. They were the only long range weapons available that were small enough for the small mech to use that would let him effectively defend him self against a larger mech. Then Frenzy took out all of his shuriken and laid them beside his cannons. Frenzy hoped that he would one day get them back if he was going to be assigned to combat the Decepticons.

After Frenzy had given up all of his weapons he turned back to his large friend.

"So, you really don't hurturturturt?" Frenzy asked in disbelief.

"No. I really don't. I don't know how to tell you how great it feels not to hurt for once." Barricade said with a lighthearted chuckle as tears of energon started slowly running down his face.

Frenzy couldn't believe it. He couldn't begin count the number of times he'd asked Primus or anyone else that might be out there to give him some of Barricade's pain so that his friend could get a peaceful recharge for once. Now apparently part of that prayer had been granted. Barricade didn't hurt anymore! He knew that Barricade wasn't lying about it, because he had no reason to; plus he had felt everything when Frenzy had been checking him over for damage. Frenzy started to cry with his friend in shared joy at this seeming miracle.

The two were dancing, laughing and crying at the same time when the door to the med bay opened to admit one very fragged off Ratchet. Neither of the two celebrants noticed the medics entrance, but the medic noticed them instantly.

Ratchet stopped in the doorway to stare stupidly at the two celebrating mechs. What surprised the medic more than anything was the tears of glowing energon that were clearly visible on both their faces.

"Why the frag are you two acting like total glitches? Have your processors been hit by a virus, and how the pit did that little glitch get here and when? AND WHY ARE YOU NOT STILL ON THAT RECHARGE BERTH WHEN I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU CLEARANCE TO GET UP? I DIDN'T SPEND TWO TERRAN DAYS WORKING ON YOU JUST TO HAVE YOU BLOW OUT YOUR PROCESSORS BY DANCING!" It started as a growl and ended up as a roar that could be clearly heard by Bumblebee outside the entrance to the base.

Both Barricade and Frenzy froze in mid step as the growl began, and before it was over both were almost cringing at the sheer volume of the roar. Ironically enough it was Frenzy who figured out what the medic had yelled at them.

"You? You fixixix Barricade so he doesn't hurturturturt?" He asked of the medic as he began running all over the medics frame.

A wordless snarl of undiluted rage issued forth from the depths of the medics torso as he noticed Frenzy scampering all over him. Seeing the fury that was building in the medics optics Barricade quickly stepped forward and grabbed the hyper little mech. Once he had a solid grip on the spastic mech, Barricade stepped back to see what would happen next.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question or not?" Ratchet growled in a very grating voice that sounded like gravel being scraped across a steel plate.

Not wanting to ask but not really having a clue as to what the fragged off medic was talking about, Barricade didn't have a choice.

"Uh, which question was that?" Barricade asked.

"OH SLAG!" the twins yelled in unison as they turned to run.

The twins didn't even look to see where they were about to go. They didn't take two steps before running into an immovable object normally known as Ironhide. The two brothers fell back on their afts with their optics as wide as they would go. They knew they were REALLY in for it now.

"Excuse ME! I asked why aren't you still on that recharge berth! I expect an answer NOW!" Ratchet bellowed.

Everyone in audio shot jumped at that sudden roar from the nearly insane medic.

It was at this point that Optimus stepped into the med bay, along with his fellow movie watchers, Nanno included.

"Now that you have interrupted our movie, Ratchet would you mind telling me why you have to be loud enough for the human base commander to hear you from over a mile away, especially when you consider that his office is on the SURFACE!" Optimus demand calmly.

Ratchet looked around at the Autobot leader and immediately spotted Nanno cringing away from him in sheer terror at the temper that he'd just displayed to her. Ratchet struggled to get a grip on his rage. Turning away from his CO, Ratchet motioned the twins to bring in the drone and put him on an empty berth.

"You, berth, Now!" Ratchet snapped as he turned back to Barricade, and pointed at the berth that he'd been on.

Barricade had better sense than to argue with the medic, having already been exposed to the psychotic temper once before. So he promptly took his place on the berth and sat down.

"W, w, Why Wat Chet scary?" Nanno asked ready to burst into tears.

Ratchet knew from her tone of voice that she was scared out of her processors, and that he had to do something about it fast.

"Hurnggg! I'm not angry at you Nanno, I just get ticked when people don't listen to the medics orders so they'll get better! And those two, have done something very, VERY bad. And they are in serious trouble for doing it. That's what I'm angry about. It has nothing to do with you little one." Ratchet stated with a calm tone, that didn't fool any of the mechs present. Everyone that knew her was surprised when Nanno actually bought it.

Nanno looked back at her two brothers from on top of Primes head. As she looked at them they cringed back from Ratchet knowing that they were in deeper trouble than they'd originally thought.

"Yeah, we messed up Sis. So we're in big trouble." Sideswipe said sheepishly as he looked up at the tiny fem.

"NO No die!" Nanno wailed in fear.

"WHAT!" Both twins nearly shouted in unison.

"Nobody's gonna die over this Sis, we're just in deep trouble. That's nothing new for us. We've been there before, right Bro?" Sideswipe said as he nudged his brother.

"Yeah, and we'll probably get in more trouble than this sooner or later." Sunstreaker said with a snicker.

"Yeah, especially when Prowl finds out about. . . " Sideswipe trailed off.

Everyone including Sunstreaker was looking at the red mech curiously as he made that comment.

"When Prowl finds out about WHAT?" Prowl asked dangerously.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Haven't done anything." Sideswipe said with an innocent grin.

"Well since you haven't done anything, and that would include filing a proper report, then you won't mind taking Scorpinock's place in the brig." Prowl told him.

Both of the twins groaned as Prowl led them down to the holding cells.

Ratchet began looking Scorpinock over to assess the damage that he'd taken. Most of the damage was superficial, except for the weapon systems. There were a few points of damage that had penetrated to the underlying framework but Ratchet didn't see any major injuries.

Ratchet had just turned to get some tools to begin repairs on the damaged drone when he noticed the new additions to the pile of Barricade's weapons.

In shock Ratchet pointed to the neural phase cannon.

"Is. Is that what I THINK it is?" Ratchet demanded looking back over at Barricade.

Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz heard the shock and a touch of fear in the medics voice as he pointed out the weapon, and they all moved forward to inspect it.

"Be CAREFUL! That cannon does NOT have to be connected to fire, and it kills instantly!" Barricade warned as Ironhide picked it up to examine it.

"Then that IS a neural phase cannon isn't it?" Ratchet demanded crossly.

"Yes it is." Optimus interjected.

"But, these have been outlawed for ages! Where did you get one?" Ironhide asked in shock.

"I took it from a museum right after the war broke out." Barricade told them truthfully.

"Why?" Optimus wanted to know.

"Because I planned to use it to avenge the murder of my entire family." Barricade replied in low and very dangerous tone.

There was a sudden loud blast of air from Ratchets cooling vents at this statement, causing everyone to look at the medic.

"Jazz, would you take Nanno back to watch her movie while we have a talk about this?" Ratchet asked in a very reasonable tone. "Don't worry Nanno, we're just going to have a talk. No one is going to get hurt, but this is something you don't need to hear because you'll have more nightmares." Ratchet explained to her.

Jazz gathered up the tiny fem and took her back to Prowls office where she could finish watching the movie.

Ratchet now turned to face his CO.

"Optimus, I have to report a very serious and heinous crime. Barricade here is also a victim of that crime, and it ties in to that "Project" that we've discussed." Ratchet told Optimus.

"What are you talking about?" Barricade demanded. "What crime?"

"Before I get into that I need to apologize to you. I tried a basic code exam after cleaning your motherboard and processors." Ratchet began. "The first thing I discovered was a rage that I would have sworn was caused by a virus. I traced it back to the source. A series of memories. Those memories of what happened to your family and how you managed to survive the attack." Ratchet continued in a very apologetic tone.

"I didn't alter or change anything! Nor did I access the subspace compartment where you have the evidence stored! Once I saw that the rage that you live with was not caused by any type of viral contamination, I left everything as it was. What I did was for medical reasons only. I would never interfere in a mechs mind without express and knowledgeable consent." Ratchet told Barricade, holding his hands out defensively.

"I am required by both Cybertronian law and by medical ethics to inform you of what I know. I am also required to report knowledge of the crimes that were committed against both you and your family." Ratchet told him honestly.

"I know what you went through, and all I can say is that I am truly, truly, sorry for your loss, and that I would like to offer my assistance to help you find those that attacked you and killed your family." Ratchet's optics had dimmed with the thought of what the black and white mech had endured to obtain some type of justice for his murdered family.

"Ratchet. If this is as serious as you claim then I want a full report on this now." Optimus put in.

"Sir, with respect. I can not do that. Medical ethics require that I inform you that I know a crime has been committed, but because of the nature in which I obtained that knowledge, I can't reveal any details with out violating Barricade's rights, and we both know that I won't do that. If you want the details, you'll have to ask him." Ratchet told his leader defiantly.

Both Barricade and Frenzy were stunned. No one would dream of opposing Megatron so openly. That the medic had just done so in Barricade's defense was unbelievable to both Decepticons.

_Why is he risking himself for me? Especially after the way he tried to kill me when I first arrived here. This doesn't make any sense! Does he really want to find my family's killers so badly? And he knows how I survived? He knows? He KNOWS! Oh Primus! _These thoughts flew though Barricades mind as he looked at the medic in horror. That someone else should know his secret shame. Revenge hadn't been the only reason he'd taken the energon that way. Fear of death had also played a major role in his wanting to live.

Optimus was also thinking things through at that moment. He turned to the defecting Decepticon and appraised him thoughtfully.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Optimus asked him quietly.

In answer Barricade opened up his chest armor exposing his spark chamber once again. Then he opened a panel on his spark chamber and reached in to the subspace compartment housed there. The look of shock was mirrored on everyone's face as Barricade reached in and removed six Cybertronian hard drives, and a small but very ornate dagger with a plasma charged edge. It was obviously not built for the rigors of combat and could be easily broken in battle, but it was also obvious that the Decepticon prized it above all his other weapons none the less.

"Primus! How many more weapons do you have stashed away." Ironhide blurted out.

"This is the last. It's almost useless compared to the others." Barricade said distantly as he cradled the weapon in his claws gently. "It belonged to my fem creator." He continued as tears of energon shined around his optics.

"You may keep that one Barricade. This war has already cost everyone more than we have been willing to lose. I see no reason for anyone to give up the last of their treasured possessions, and that includes family heirlooms. Whatever form they may take." Optimus told the mech gently.

Tears of thanks were in Barricades optics as he placed the dagger back in to its storage space and closed up both the subspace compartment, and his spark chamber. He put his armor back into place and with great reluctance handed the hard drives to Optimus Prime.

"I, I took them out of the sparkless bodies of my siblings. It was the only thing I could think of to find out who did this. I, I would like to have them back when you're done with them." Barricade said in a voice that nearly broke from the emotional turmoil in his spark.

Optimus could only imagine what Barricade had gone through, and how he must be feeling as he turned over the last physical proof that he'd ever had of his family. The big mech thought of how he'd react if someone had killed Elita and all that he had left of her was his memories and her hard drive.

"I give you my word as leader of the Autobots that when we have learned what we can from these, that they will be returned to you intact." Optimus answered.

Ratchet decided that it was time to deal with other matters, now that some of the important stuff was out of the way.

"Barricade, your systems are still not up to 100 percent, so I do not want you to leave this med bay under any circumstances for the time being. I will need to make some adjustments to your sensory network, which is only at fifteen percent of normal sensitivity right now until your systems become accustomed to normal sensations again." Ratchet told the mech.

Barricade only nodded in reply.

"So, you...you...you...you Fixed...ed...ed Him?" Frenzy asked from the position that he'd taken on Barricade's shoulder.

"Yes, but he will still need further work before I release him from this med bay" Ratchet said scowling at the hyper little mech. "And how the Pit did you get here anyway?" Ratchet then demanded angrily.

Knowing that he'd put all of his weapons on the other berth alongside Barricade's own weapons, Frenzy moved behind Barricades head for some shelter from the glowering medic before making his reply.

"Skywarp said he de...de...de...defected ed ed. I followed ed him...im...im before others find me me me!" Frenzy answered.

"What kind of glitched out virus does he have to make him sputter like that?" Ironhide growled in disgust. None of the Autobots had ever had a long enough encounter with the small data specialist to know how spastic and hyper he seemed in comparison to other mechs.

"I don't know what kind of virus he could have that would cause that, but if he has one I will find it and remove it BEFORE it can infect anyone else!" Ratchet said glowering at the small mech hiding behind Barricades head.

"He doesn't have any virus infections. His processors were upgraded so that he could form a direct link with the archive computers back on Cybertron. He thinks too fast for his body to keep up with, that's why he seems glitched." Barricade explained.

"Only a facility supervisor would have the authorization codes to form a direct link with those systems. I thought they were all killed when the complex was destroyed in order to disrupt Cybertron's infrastructure." Optimus said thoughtfully.

"New tech tech...tech...tech...tech...tech convention. In Kralon district...ict...ict." Frenzy shot back irritatedly.

Ironhide was still examining some of the weapons that Barricade and Frenzy had placed in the pile. The expandable battle axes while truly impressive didn't interest the black mech all that much. Frenzy's auto cannons however did. Frenzy watched in consternation as Ironhide picked up one of the auto cannons and looked it over.

"Humpfh! Not a bad design but there's still plenty of room for some teaks and improvements on these things. Where'd you get 'em?" Ironhide asked looking at the little mech.

"Barri...Barri...Barri...Barri...Barricade made them for me...me...me...me...me." Frenzy said glaring at the Autobot weapons specialist. Not that anyone could tell, with Frenzy not having any mobility to his facial features. Frenzy was small and fast, but did not have the precise control needed for most melee weapons, those Auto cannons however, were an excellent equalizer because Frenzy had the high speed optical refinements needed to see where each individual shot went, and the processors to keep up with what he saw.

"So are you planning to join us as well?" Ratchet asked as he began to make repairs on the Decepticon drone.

Everyone turned to look at the little mech as they waited for an answer.

Frenzy actually put a lot of thought into his reply before he made it. He was tired of being kicked around by other mechs just because they were larger and stronger than he was. He was tired of having to hide when they sent Barricade on a mission by himself, fed up with needing to be protected, sick of being considered too stupid to be of use or value. From what he had seen so far, the Autobots seemed to be different from the Decepticons. They all seemed to protect the one that had been called Nanno, and that one was only slightly smaller than he was.

"Only if Barricade does!" He said slowly and carefully not wanting to be misunderstood.

Optimus blinked in surprise. He had NOT expected such a blunt answer. The small mech was obviously very loyal to his friend, but the reason for that loyalty was unknown. Optimus did know that the reputation of the two mechs when working as a team, was formidable.

"Barricade has already stated his choice. Now it's your turn." Optimus told him without giving any clue as to the choice that Barricade had made.

Even Barricade kept silent waiting to see what Frenzy would decide.

"Only if Barricade does!" He repeated obstinately.

"That is not an answer." Optimus said seriously.

Frenzy crossed his four arms and glared at the Autobot leader.

Frenzy knew the answer that they were looking for. He also knew what Barricade's answer had been. Frenzy was subtly testing the limits to find out how he would be treated among the Autobots.

Optimus crossed his arms and stared back at the little mech who seemed to be deliberately trying his patience. He knew that Frenzy had the potential to become an excellent operative for the Autobots, because while very little was known about him, what was known was that he could hack almost any system he wanted and make that system do whatever he wanted it to.

Seeing that the Autobot leader wasn't going to shoot him the way that Megatron would have Frenzy made his decision, and his answer.

"I'll join the Auto Autobots." He said simply still looking at Optimus.

Optimus merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"You can stay with Barricade here in the med bay for now. We'll get some quarters assigned to you when he is released from Ratchets care. Is there anything you need in the meantime?" Optimus asked the little mech.

Frenzy's optics went black for a split second as they offlined in surprise.

"En...en...energon?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll bring him some. I could use a cube or two myself." Ironhide said just before he left the med bay.

"Bring some for all of us. I believe that we'll all need it before this is over." Optimus said to the departing mech.

Ironhide nodded his acknowledgment and left.

Optimus waited patiently for the weapons specialist to return with the energon, while Ratchet was working on Scorpinock. Frenzy returned to checking Barricade over for any damage that Ratchet might have missed. He was being careful not to tickle this time.

Ratchet couldn't help but notice that Frenzy was not only going over his work, but was also checking other areas that Ratchet hadn't worked on.

"How long has he been checking you for injuries?" Ratchet asked the black and white mech.

"Ever since the pain hit, leaving me unable to feel anything except the pain and also unable to tell how badly I've been damaged." Barricade responded.

That remark got Prime's attention.

"Wouldn't your HUD inform you of damage?" Optimus asked aghast at how often the Autobots had fought against Barricade who had simply kept fighting no matter how badly they had damaged him.

"His sensory array was cross wired after the attack that killed his family Optimus. My guess is that his HUD showed everything as normal, even though I KNOW how badly damaged he was when he got here. By the way, I , uh I apologize for attacking you like that." Ratchet finished gruffly, still embarrassed by his earlier actions.

"HAH! I've received for worse receptions than that one." Barricade said with a genuine laugh. "Thanks for getting rid of the pain. I know I am really going to enjoy my next recharge cycle for the first time since this rotten war began."

As soon as Optimus heard that, his curiosity was piqued.

"If you hate this war so much why were you siding with the Decepticons?" Optimus asked.

"When your outnumbered thirty-eight to one, unarmed and don't know the first thing about hand to hand combat, you really aren't left with a choice. We picked the wrong place to hide one day and woke up to stare down the glowing barrels of more cannons than I have ever faced since." Barricade said with a chuckle.

At this point Frenzy wanted to make sure that his friend was really fixed, so he surreptitiously unhooked a connection leading to the sensors in Barricade's left arm.

"What the? Frenzy! What are you doing back there?" Barricade demanded turning to look at the smaller mech crawling on his back after his HUD showed that his left arm was totally paralyzed. Then he realized that he was still able to move that arm.

"SLAG!" Barricade bellowed.

"J...j...j...just checking ing ing." Frenzy stuttered as he reconnected the cables.

Barricade made a sound of relief as his HUD returned to normal.

Ratchet who had seen the whole thing, laughed heartily.

"Well, that's ONE way to make sure things are working right!" Ratchet said still laughing.

Barricade was about to make a scathing retort when Ironhide entered the med bay.

"Ok, I got several low grade cubes, energon treats and even some mineral wafers for everybody." Ironhide said as he set the tray of wafers and treats down on an empty berth, before he dumped a large sack full of energon cubes on that same berth.

Barricade and Frenzy looked at each other stupidly for a second or two before Barricade spoke up.

"What are energon treats, and mineral wafers?" He asked trying not to sound too ignorant.

"PRIMUS!"

"SLAG!"

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Optimus said.

"You've really never heard of them?" Ratchet asked after he got over his shock.

"Should I have." Barricade growled back.

With a blast from his cooling vents Ironhide wordlessly passed over a few of each along with a pair of energon cubes.

Frenzy scuttled down Barricade's arm and grabbed one of the treats, seeing this Barricade took one of the mineral wafers. Both mechs scanned what they had before scanning what the other had. They were examining both items carefully when Jazz entered the med bay carrying Nanno, followed by Prowl. Optimus narrowed his optics at Jazz trying to figure out why his second in command would bring Nanno in the med bay at a time like this.

"TREATS!" Nanno squealed happily as she scampered down Jazz and rushed over to get one. Then she spotted the wafers and happily burbled something in garbled Cybertronian before snatching one of those too.

Barricade and Frenzy turned to look at each other again, before looking back down at the snacks they had in their hands.

"What ain't ya ever seen an energon treat and a wafer before?" Jazz asked with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Actually, I don't think they have." Optimus said as he gave his lieutenant a hard look.

"Humph, leave it to the 'Cons ta forget about the finer things in life." Jazz said with a nonplussed grin.

The two Decepticons watched as Nanno made sure to savor each bite of the treat before devouring the wafer like a starving wolf that had just been given a T-Bone steak.

With a pair of shrugs that screamed "Why not?" they each took a small bite of what they had chosen.

Frenzy opened his insect like mandibles and sampled a small bite of the treat. Almost as soon as he did so he started jabbering at Barricade so fast that the larger mech who had always understood his spastic little friend when others couldn't, had no clue what so ever as to what the little mech had said.

Barricade tried a small bite of his mineral wafer. It seemed to be composed of the same basic metals that were used in the construction of a protoform. They had been ground in to a fine grain powder and mixed with a de constituted oil of some kind, there was just a hint of energon in the wafer which only added to the wonderful flavor that filled his mouth.

"Frenzy! You have to try this!" Barricade said as he offered the rest of the wafer to his friend.

The Autobots watched in complete dumbfounded amazement as the two mechs traded the wafer and treat. The expressions of disbelief only grew worse as the two offlined their optics to better savor something they had never tried before.

Almost a full minute later the two grinning Decepticons reached out and took a few more of each, along with a couple of cubes to wash them down.

Frenzy was certainly taking his time to savor each and every bite. Alternating between treat, energon, wafer energon, and back to treat.

Barricade was trying to enjoy his as well, but his attention kept going back to Nanno for some strange reason that he could not figure out. Every time he looked at her he felt a tug at his spark, as if she reminded him of someone. Nanno however was paying no attention to anything except her snacks.

"I swear, those two should be left in the brig for at least a century!" Ratchet growled as he continued working on Scorpinock.

"Wat chet always grumpy." Nanno chortled as she took another treat.

Now Barricade could swear that he felt the femmes glee as she made that remark.

_But, That's impossible! She'd have to be related to me, or bonded to me before I could feel that. Could there be some kind of bond between us? _Barricade thought to himself as he sipped at his energon.

Ratchet slammed his welder down in disgust before picking up another tool.

"Watchet no be grumpy. No be grumpy at energon party." Nanno chided with a giggle.

Barricade decided to try something to see if there really was a bond.

_"Maybe he wouldn't be grumpy if you painted him pink with a purple happy face." _Barricade sent along the possible link the way that he used to do with his siblings.

Nanno squealed happily as she put down the treats and opened up a subspace pocket. She started pulling out rolls of stickers that Michaela had given to her for her coloring books.

Nanno scampered over to the lime green medic and ran straight up his arm to plant a nice shiny happy face sticker right in the middle of his fore head. Several things then happened simultaneously. Ironhide and Prowl choked on their energon. Optimus and Frenzy each spewed out the energon that they'd been about to swallow. while Jazz and Barricade started roaring with laughter.

Nanno paid no attention to what she had just caused, she went around placing stickers on the foreheads of everyone in the room. Frenzy got a frog sticker stuck on his forehead, while Barricade received a cute kitten. Optimus got a "Sunshine" sticker plastered on him, right before she stuck a shiny holographic rainbow sticker on Prowls chevron. Racing over to Ironhide she place a big smiling Fairy princess right where his nose would have been had he had one. Then she scampered back up Jazz's frame and slapped a tiger on each cheek.

So fast was her actions in placing the stickers that she was back on Jazz's shoulder before anyone could speak. Within seconds almost everyone was pointing at everyone else and laughing. The three exceptions were Nanno, Frenzy, and Ratchet. Nanno couldn't figure out what was so funny, and Frenzy didn't really care. If This was the worst that he had to put up with, then he'd be happy to deal with stickers rather than being forced to hide from everyone. Ratchet merely growled, and continued working.

Barricade was trying to figure out if she had gotten the idea from the message that he had tried to send her.

_"Maybe he needs a song to cheer him up."_ Barricade sent along what he could swear was a bond link.

When Nanno started singing the "Barney" theme song Barricade stared in open mouthed astonishment.

"Wat chet, you sing with me. Make you no be grumpy." Nanno chided the medic.

Most of the Autobots thought it was hilarious, the only one not participating in poking some fun at the medics expense was Jazz, who noticed Barricade's expression.

It took Barricade a few seconds to recover from the shock that he somehow had a bond of some kind with a sparkling that he never encountered until he'd seen the Autobot front liners known as Slag and Frag among the "cons, training her. To make matters worse, the bond seemed disturbingly familiar, but he couldn't pin it down.

Barricade was searching through every memory that he had of his family trying to figure out why that presence felt so familiar to him. Then he had it. That little fem somehow felt almost the same way that Barricade's own fem creator had, there was a difference in the presence, but that haunting similarity only served to remind Barricade of what he'd lost so tragically so long ago.

Jazz was no fool. He knew that there had to be some kind of bond between the two siblings, especially with Nanno having a fair sized portion of Shadowdance's spark.

Jazz sent a silent com to Ironhide and Optimus warning them of what he was about to do.

Ironhide after receiving the com casually walked over to stand beside the two defectors.

"She's something else isn't she? Just when you are absolutely sure that the Decepticons wiped out all the femmes and sparklings, she shows up out of nowhere." Ironhide told them.

Barricade looked at the weapons specialist suspiciously.

"It's true that there are not many femmes left after the purge. But Nanno's appearance here give's us hope that there may be others out there still in hiding." Optimus said as he walked over.

"Why are you telling me this?" Barricade asked distrustfully, his optics still focused on the fem in question, who was paying avid attention to what was being whispered to her by Jazz.

"Because it's time for you to learn at least part of the truth Barricade, and there really is no easy way to tell you any of the information we have right now." Optimus said quietly.

Nanno squealed in delight at whatever Jazz had told her and looked straight at Barricade.

"He really my brother?" She asked not looking away from Barricade.

"Yep. Shadowdance was his fem creator, just as she was yours. Neuroblock wanted me to tell you when the time was right, and well, this would be it." Jazz told her.

"You'll have to prove that Autobot Scum!" Barricade growled in rage.

"We need to talk to your brother Little one, Prowl will take you back to watch another new movie while we talk to him. Then you two can get to know one another ok.?" Jazz told her as he handed her to Prowl after he saw her frightened reaction to Barricade's rage. Prowl accepted Nanno and took her back to his office to watch "Herby".

"Will you allow me to explain what we know of her existence, BEFORE you judge her or us?" Optimus asked in a reasonable tone.

"You have one, I repeat ONE chance. and don't you DARE lie to me about this Autobot!" Barricade said in a deadly growl after thinking it over.

"For many years before the actual start of the war, many of the Decepticons plotted in secret. Some began trying to design new weapon systems,others to plan things to devastate the morale of their opponents. The purge was one of the latter. The Decepticons began to use stealth to find and kill all of the femmes that they could find, along with any sparklings over a certain age. They also began to round up any sparklings UNDER that age. Preferring those that were within months of their sparking. Those that were captured were experimented on. Some in hideous fashion. Had we known about it, we would have died to the last mech to stop what they were doing. We know from one of the scientists himself, that Shadowdance, your fem creator was one of those that was captured. It turned out that she was gestating at the time of her capture, in the process of creating a new sparkling. Nanno is that sparkling. The scientist modified her in ways that we are still trying to determine, but he did NOT do so willingly! He watched his spark mate die slowly in front of him, with her own gestating sparkling dying shortly after her death. From what I've been told, she lasted nearly sixty years before she died under the tortures of the Decepticon in charge of that program." Optimus began quietly.

"The scientist later became certain that his own family, sparklings included were already dead. That is when he contacted Jazz. He wanted to do at least one decent thing before he died. Getting Jazz to help extract her from the Decepticon lab was that act. I know that this will be hard for you to accept, Barricade, but I swear on the Matrix of Leadership that every word is true." Optimus finished quietly.

"There's a few more things ya need to know as well." Jazz piped up.

"Like what?" Barricade asked, glad that he was already sitting down.

"Part of the reason Nanno survived the original modification is because Nuroblock used a large part of Shadowdance's still living spark to rebuild Nanno. When I tried to get her out of the lab, the "Cons showed up and blew the place to the pit. My teammate died trying to protect Nanno. In that at least he succeeded. She wound up drifting through space for the duration of the war. Alone. We still don't know how she survived that. My guess, is maybe her fem was still looking after her sparkling somehow from the Matrix." Jazz explained heavily.

Barricade was stunned. This wasn't possible. To regain part of his family, now? To find some remnant of his fem creator still alive, after all this time, when he'd begun to give up hope of ever finding those that had killed his family in the first place. It just wasn't possible, unless this was some kind of exceedingly sick joke being played on him by the entire universe. Barricade knew that the Autobots weren't lying to him. That bond was FAR to similar to that of his creator to be faked! No one would be able to fake such a thing to begin with. He'd already decided to join them so that he could train the fem, so why would they try to pull something this anyway? They wouldn't. Waste of effort, resources, and time. Not to mention impossible.

"She's really your sister isteristerister?" Frenzy asked excitedly.

Barricade turned to the only friend he'd had since the slaughter of his family, with fresh tears in his optics.

"Yes, she, she's really my sister." Barricade answered brokenly. " I know that, because I can FEEL it. I felt something between us and I tested it. That's how we got these things stuck on us. Then she started singing at my suggestion. Spark bonds can't be faked. Everyone knows that, and the bond is real. It's REAL!"

"Bring...ing her back...back...back...back." Frenzy stuttered. "I want to me me me meet her her her."

"Wait, I have one question. How is she related to the twins? She called them her brothers." Barricade asked suddenly realizing something else that was nagging at him.

"Well, they're not actually her brothers. more like half nephews to put it in human terms. You and Prowl share the same mech creator, which makes Prowl your half brother and the twins your half nephews, and ME as your brother in law." Jazz told him with a huge grin as he laid a hand on Barricade's shoulder.

"SLAG...AG...AG...AG...AG...AG...AG...AG!" Frenzy said as his optics widened in shock.

Barricade's expression mirrored the sentiments of his friend.

"Yeah, one big happily dysfunctional family!" Ironhide put in.

"Yep, and that means we got the rest of ya outnumbered." Jazz said still grinning.

These revelations were nearly too much for Barricade to handle. He thought of the countless times when he had wondered what things might have been like if his family hadn't been killed. Now, here was a chance to find out what his life could have been. It would never replace those of his family that had died, but it would give him a new chance at life, a chance to be happy for a change, a chance that might finally enable him to lay aside the haunting nightmares that still caused him to wake from every recharge cycle ready to scream his rage and terror to the universe. Barricade knew that a second chance like this wasn't something to be passed up, and he had no intention of doing so.

"Can you bring her back? Please?" Barricade asked Jazz hopefully.

Prowl entered the med bay a few short minutes later with Nanno perched on his head. She wasn't too happy about missing the movie, and she was letting Prowl know it.

Barricade stood up and was about to go over to her when he saw that she cringed away from him.

"No! No he mad at me." Nanno wailed in terror, as she tried to scramble behind Prowl for protection.

Barricade sat back down in shock, at a complete loss as to what to do. The crestfallen expression on his features told everyone plainly how he felt. Barricade looked down at the floor as he tried to think of a way to rectify what he'd done.

"I, I'm sorry." It was the first apology Barricade had made since before he lost his family, and he wasn't sure that it would help.

Strangely enough it was Ironhide that came to the Decepticon's rescue.

"Nah! he ain't mad at you kid, He was just mad because he thought that we were lying to him about you being his sister. But now he knows that we were telling him the truth, so he's not mad any more. Besides, You've seen me mad before and you're not scared of me." Ironhide told her.

"She's never had to face down the barrels of those cannons of yours either." Barricade whispered to himself.

Ironhide burst out laughing as he clapped the black and white mech on the shoulder.

"Oh yes she has!" Ironhide said still laughing. "Never did get scared though." He continued thoughtfully.

Barricade's ruby colored optics grew wide for a meer moment in astonishment at the total lack of fear the little fem showed.

"He no hurt?" Nanno asked looking straight at Barricade.

"No, he won't hurt you! A real brother doesn't do things like that, DO they Barricade?" Ironhide said with a chuckle, but also with a hidden warning that the Decepticon easily picked up on.

"I have NEVER hurt my family OR my friends!" Barricade replied, his message was not lost on the weapons specialist.

Nanno heard the sincerity in the black and white mechs voice. The first time she had seen this mech, he had hurt her brothers, but then he wanted to teach her how to fight. Now Jazz was telling her that this was her brother. She knew that Jazz would never lie to her, and there WAS this strange feeling in her chest when ever she looked at him. She had never felt it with anyone else, so it HAD to be true.

Nanno climbed down Prowls frame and walked over to Barricade who was looking at her nervously. It was one thing to approach her about her fighting skill, but something else entirely to find out that not only was she his sister, but that she carried a part of his fem creator's spark as well.

"I Nanno. What's your name is?" She asked more out of politeness than anything else.

"Huh? uh, Barricade. My name is Barricade, and Your name is Nanno right?" Barricade asked unsure of how to introduce oneself to a sibling for the first time.

"Yes, I said I Nanno." The tiny fem giggled as she looked up at her big brother.

Barricade had no clue as to what to say or do next, and he sat there staring at his tiny sister straining his processors to think of something.

"You know my fem creator?" Nanno asked with a quavering voice.

"Yes, why?" Barricade answered growing a little defensive about his deceased family.

"What she like?" Nanno asked him hopefully.

"You. You didn't know her?" Barricade asked in surprise.

The Autobots kept silent, not wanting to interfere in the budding relationship between the siblings. Frenzy just watched as he wondered how his friend would handle all of this.

Nanno shook her head sadly as small tears of energon filled her optics.

"I not ever see her. I saw bad bots make Nuroblock die and Jazz save me." Nanno told him as she started to cry.

Barricade knew then that they truly WERE family. Not only did she miss what she'd never had a chance to know, but she'd also shared the same pain he did of seeing the family she did know destroyed.

"Come here, and I will tell you about our fem creator, Shadowdance." Barricade said gently with a smile.

Nanno wiped at her tears and climbed up to sit on Barricade's right shoulder. Frenzy occupied his usual spot on the left shoulder and the two got a good look at one another for the first time.

Recognition set in almost immediately. Two sets of optics widened in shock, and suddenly two mini forms were pointing at each other and jabbering so fast that no one could make sense of it.

Frenzy knew that this was the bot that he'd encountered in the Auto Parts store the night that he'd broken in to get supplies to clean up Barricade. Nanno too recognized the mech that had scared her witless that night.

The hyper speed conversation between the two mini forms lasted for a couple of minutes, with every one in the med bay staring at them in stunned surprise, while they tried to figure out not only what was going on but what was being said as well.

Then the unintelligible conversation stopped.

"That you?" Nanno asked in surprise.

"Th...th...th...that me." Frenzy confirmed.

Then the two went back to enjoying their treats as if nothing had happened. leaving everyone else completely mystified.

Suddenly the med bay doors opened to admit Michaela leading Sam who had his head tilted back and was holding his nose, and followed by a grinning Miles. A large amount of blood had drenched the front of his shirt, almost down to his belt line.

Everyone looked at the three humans in shock as they entered. Barricade was the first to speak.

"That's DISGUSTING!" He said with utter revulsion in his tone.

"Doad rebide be!" Sam said sounding as if he had a head cold from hell. "Thid id by favorid chirt."

"I said I was sorry. You told me that you couldn't play basketball very well. You didn't tell me that you couldn't play at ALL!" Michaela told him.

"Dude! Did you see the way that blood splattered everywhere? It was like someone shot a tub of chicken liver with a twelve guage at point blank range!" Miles said with a huge grin.

Both Sam and Michaela gave Miles the most disgusted glare they could, but Miles didn't seem to mind the irritated attention.

"How can you possibly stand leaking that disgusting fluid everywhere?" Barricade asked still revolted by what he saw.

This question caused all three humans to look up at the speaker. Two of the humans froze in absolute terror, the third, Miles, was starting to snicker at the kitty sticker still plastered on Barricade's chevron.

"AW CHIT!" Sam bellowed upon realizing just who it was that he was looking at.

When Frenzy saw who had just entered he cautiously moved slightly behind his larger friend for better protection from the human female that had decapitated him once before, he did NOT want to go through that again.

Both Sam and Michaela started edging backwards, when they nearly jumped six feet in the air after bumping in to Miles, who couldn't figure out what the problem was.

"Dude, you act like you just said Hi to Lucifer or something." Miles said with his grin still plastered on his face.

"Uh, Miles, remember when Sam told you about the cop car from hell? That's who you're laughing at right now." Michaela said quietly in a VERY nervous tone.

"Wait THAT'S who tore up that parking lot you showed me?" Miles asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, now will you please not piss him off?" Michaela pleaded.

Miles was now looking up at Barricade with what appeared to be a newfound respect.

"DUDE! Could you like trash Trent's Hummer the way you did that parking lot? That would be like beyond totally cool!" Miles asked grinning up at the Decepticon.

"Why would I want to?" Barricade asked, wondering if this human had any sense what so ever.

"Well, aren't you like the bad guy or something? I mean if you are then you'd probably get a kick out of it. I mean, how often do you get to trash something just for the fun of it? Besides Trent's a total jock strap jerk!" Miles said not letting it drop.

Barricade was not entirely sure how to respond to this, or how protective the Autobots would be of this "Trent", so he made certain that he was noncommittal in his response.

"I'll think about it." Barricade finally said.

"REALLY! Dude that is WAY cool!" Miles exclaimed.

Right then the other two humans were giving Miles the dumbest looks imaginable. Their expressions asked plainly if Miles had ANY sense at all. Both were wondering if he really DID have a death wish, as some of the kids at school claimed.

Sam suddenly yelped as Ratchet Picked him up and carried him over to a berth to be treated for his busted nose.

Seeing that Sam was safe while she was still stuck on foot, Michaela edged closer to Prowl.

The females fear was obvious to the security mech and he reached down and picked up both her and Miles and deposited them both on the berth where Ratchet was scanning Sam.

"Do you realize that you have ruptured 93 of the capillaries in your nasal passage? Do you have ANY idea how painful this is going to be for you tomorrow?" Ratchet growled in irritation.

"Wat chet no be grumpy!" Nanno chided again. "No be grumpy at my energon party!"

Barricade couldn't fully suppress the snicker at the idea he got from that statement.

_"He needs a lot more stickers and another song to cheer him up." _Barricade sent along the link to his sister.

That was all it took for Nanno to spring in to action. She scampered down Barricade's frame in a flash. Soon she was running all over the lime green medic, plastering every sticker she had all over him. It took the tiny fem several minutes to run out of stickers, since Michaela had given her several dozen rolls of them. When Nanno finished her run, Ratchet was covered in everything from fairies, and frogs to unicorns and farm animals. Then Nanno started to sing the "Barney" theme song again.

Ratchet shot a glare of pure death at Barricade.

"I KNOW you put her up to this." The medic said in a near emotionless tone that belied the rage, seething inside.

"It's not MY fault that she's a happy little sparkling." Barricade shot back with a snicker.

The other Autobots were looking at Ratchet and thanking Primus that Barricade hadn't sent her after THEM. Ratchet was now covered in more than four hundred stickers! Fifty of which were scratch and sniff stickers.

Ratchet turned back to his medical tools and got out a vial of nanites that had been calibrated for human adolescent males. Then he made Sam remove his hand from his nose and sprayed those nanites into the damaged nasal passages. With in seconds the bleeding had stopped and Sam began to feel better.

"You will need to avoid and strenuous activity for the next three hours while those nanites rebuild the blood vessels in your nose." Ratchet told the boy.

Nanno had resumed her perch on Barricade's shoulder, and the black and white mech noticed that her optics were a little dim compared to the way they had glowed during his workout with her.

"Are you ready for recharge little one?" Barricade asked her casually, in a quiet tone.

"NO! No recharge! Have party!" Nanno nearly shouted.

All of the Autobots present nearly smacked themselves silly as they heard Nanno's typical response to any suggestion of recharge.

Jazz reached over handing Barricade a disk containing several songs that he'd found to help put the tiny fem into recharge. Barricade looked it over, reading the list of songs from the wizard of oz and several Disney movies.

"She fights it every time, tooth and claw." Jazz told him as he handed the disk over.

"Hah! Why am I not surprised? It runs in the family. Here you keep this. I have something better!" Barricade told the silver mech as he handed the disk back.

"Yeah? THIS I've GOT to see!" Jazz shot back. His sentiment was echoed by several other mechs in the room that had tried to put Nanno to berth at one time or another.

"Watch and learn rookie." Barricade said with smug grin and a cocky tone.

"Oh...no he didn't." Prowl muttered on hearing that.

"Oh...yes I did." Barricade retorted still grinning.

"Nanno, would you like to hear a new song?" Barricade asked his sister.

"It one I not hear before?" Nanno asked hopefully, her optics brightening at the prospect.

"No, it's not one that you have ever heard before." Barricade replied.

"OK." Nanno said as she started bouncing happily on Barricade's shoulder.

Barricade reached up and gently caught her, then he placed her in the crook of his arm.

"You'll have to sit here so you can hear it better, ok?" Barricade told her.

Nanno wasn't happy about being moved from her high vantage point, but she put up with it so she could hear this new song.

Quietly at first, but slowly growing in volume the song began. At first there was no music, just soft harmony like that of an Angel singing in Heaven of loving words being sung in Cybertronian by the most beautiful voice anyone in the med bay had ever heard. The only one that wasn't surprised by the soul gripping beauty of the song was Barricade. Then a soft lilting music fell in with the obviously fem singer, and even though the humans present couldn't understand the words, they were still awestruck and stirred by the beauty of that soft love filled voice that seemed to fill the entire room with the eternal love of a mother for her child. There was not a dry optic in the med bay when the song finally finished, as each mech thought of what it would be like to feel that kind of love from someone.

During the song Barricade was absently tracing one of those deadly talons along the tiny fem's slender frame as he felt her starting the relax more and more. Those optics fighting to stay online. Before she finally succumbed to the siren effects and fell into recharge a fourth of the way through, so had Frenzy for that matter. Tears were shining around Barricade's optics as he aimed a small sad smile down at the sleeping Nanno.

"Sweet loving Primus." Optimus said as he wiped a tear from one of his optics.

"Who in Primus' name WAS that?" Ratchet asked in quiet awe.

"I've never heard anything that fine before." Ironhide said reverently.

"Dude, I swear I felt my mothers arms around me, I mean I know she's dead and all, but still." Miles said as he too wiped tears from his eyes.

"That was Shadowdance singing wasn't it?" Prowl asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes, that was Shadowdance, my fem creator." Barricade said sadly, but with a touch of pride still in his voice.

"Wait. that was your MOTHER singing like that?" Michaela asked in shock.

"No way! That was like a voice from heaven or something." Sam bust out.

"If she could sing like that why did she not perform publicly and earn a better living?" Prowl asked gently, knowing that it might be a sore subject.

"As a vocal empath, she would have been offline and melted down for singing in public. All the femmes in my family have some type of empathic ability, just as the mechs are able to shut down our emotion chips." Barricade sighed heavily. "We'll have to watch Nanno, because I'm certain that she'll develop some form of that talent as well." Barricade continued while looking down at his recharging sister.


	20. Chapter 20: The Scorpion's Tale

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. Both me and Khalthar hit a huge road block with writer's block on the story. Optimus was being shy and super busy so we had to work around his schedule. Lucky for me things are finally settling down at work again. I got more help now so I am not falling down exhausted when I get home. Hopefully things will start picking up again with newer chapters._

_I want to personally thank all those readers who have stuck by me all this time. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They are a huge help and inspiration._

_Please Review!!!_

_-_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

Chapter 20:The Scorpion's Tale

Barricade awoke to the sounds of two mini forms gibbering, jabbering, and chattering at each other. He heard squeals of glee from Nanno and unintelligible cursing from Frenzy. There were also some very strange digital sounds coming from somewhere as the steady 'wonk, wonk, wonk, wonk' pulsed fast and hard. Barricade sat up on the recharge berth and looked around. The first thing he saw was Frenzy and Nanno sitting on another berth with some type of control device in their hands while they looked up at a pair of over sized monitors on the nearby wall. Two digital happy faces were running through a pair of VERY primitive mazes, apparently eating dots of all things, and being chased by who knew what those were. Ratchet still covered in stickers, was working on Scorpinock. Prowl was standing guard by the door.

"Ms. Packy Man!" Nanno squealed suddenly as she finished eating all the dots in the maze.

"Slag, slag, slag, slag!" Frenzy jabbered in disgust as he got caught again. Frenzy was having a very difficult time of it because they were using an old, make that ancient system that the humans called an Atari 2600. The system was so old in fact that there was absolutely NO way by which it could be hacked. Add the fact that Frenzy was getting "schooled" by a fem a mere fraction of his age and one could easily guess at the level of his frustration.

Barricade got up and went over and sat down next to the mini forms and watched them play 'Ms. Pac Man'.

Ratchet had finished most of the repairs on the drone and was about to begin dismantling the weapon systems. As he removed one of the cannons, Ratchet stepped back in surprise.

_That is definitely NOT a standard weapons connection! Why in the pit does this drone use mounting brackets and power couplings that are designed for use with medical systems? _Ratchet wondered.

He began removing the other weapons that were mounted and housed in the same claw, only to find that the brackets and power couplings continued to be designed specifically for use with medical systems and tools. Ratchet was very confused by this and began to examine the weapons more closely. Ratchet could see that crude alterations had been made to the weapons themselves, rather than to the drone. With a grunt of dismissal Ratchet tossed the now nearly destroyed weapon to an empty recharge berth and turned his attention back to the drone.

The first thing Ratchet spotted was a medical scanner that had been housed behind the primary and secondary cannons of the left claw. The scanner had clearly been disabled sometime in the distant past. Ratchet being the top notch medic that he was replaced the outdated scanner with a more modern and updated one that he had designed himself.

Ratchet wasn't quite sure why he decided to use that particular scanner for a replacement, but he'd begun to suspect that the drone had been designed for some type of medical function. Ratchet moved his attention to Scorpinock's shoulder mounted missile launchers. They too had been altered to fit into medical brackets. There was also an outdated surgical welder mounted on an extendable arm that could be used for emergency repairs. Ratchet decided to exchange that welder for one that while still old, was of a more modern design.

Ratchet then proceeded to remove the rest of the modified weapons. Once that was accomplished, the only thing that remained to be done was to finish up on the armor.. Ratchet decided to reactivate the drone and continue his examination with the drone being active.

As Scorpinock came online, the first thing that he became aware of, was that fact that most of his injuries had been repaired. The second thing that he became aware of was that those hated weapons were gone. Then Scorpinock noticed the new scanner and welder.

Scorpinock opened his left claw and activated his scanner and noticed the greater detail inherent in the newer model. Scorpinock deactivated the scanner and returned it to its housing. Then he looked over at Ratchet.

Ratchet watched as the drone tested the scanner he'd replaced. He half expected the drone to do something hostile, but that didn't happen. Instead the drone simply looked at him.

"Scorpy Ock! You wake!" Nanno squealed with glee as she dropped her controller and came bounding across the berths in the med bay.

Scorpinock was about to reply to the sparkling that he was now linked to when he noticed something strange about the medical officer. He opened his left claw and reactivated his scanner.

Scorpinock saw that the strange designs covering the medical officer were attached by some type of primitive adhesive. There were fifty of them that seemed to be emitting a faint scent of some type and no two of them the same. Scorpinock was about to ask about this when she placed one on him. Apparently Nanno had more than one subspace compartment filled with the human created things. The cute little angel sticker was placed right between Scorpinock forward facing optics.

Ratchet was about to start snickering when he received a com signal from an unknown source.

_"Do you intend to finish restoring my original functions?" _The message asked in a soft, gentle sounding voice.

_"What!? Who IS this?" _Ratchet sent back annoyed.

_"Who else? I am Scorpinock." _The drone sent.

"That, That's impossible! Drones don't have com systems. How the slag did you get a com system to function?" Ratchet demanded in disbelief.

_"You are a certified medical officer, are you not? Then you may have heard of my creator, Lifeline. She designed me for specific purposes. Among them were search and rescue operations in the crystal mines of Cybertron, and the ability to conduct emergency surgical operations in the event that a damaged mech could not survive long enough to be retrieved. I am also programmed to tend and care for sparklings and have all necessary educational programs that they might need. Lifeline included a com system in my design and the ability to use it in the event that she might be one of those needing rescue, I would be able to confer with other certified medical officers and legitimate command staff." _Scorpinock sent.

Ratchet's optics had grown wider and wider as the drone continued speaking. He knew very well who Lifeline had been. Ratchet had trained under an older bot who had been taught by one of her students. She had pioneered a technique of using one healthy spark to stabilize an unhealthy one. Saddly that technique had been lost with her, upon her death. Ratchet knew how to find out if the drone was lying.

"If you truly knew Lifeline, then you know about the phased spark stabilization method." Ratchet queried.

_"Of course, it is actually a simple procedure by which leads from a healthy spark are attached to a destabilized __spark to regulate the pulse while the control unit of the destabilized spark is disconnected until the programming can be adjusted." _Scorpinock answered.

"You, you KNOW how to do it!?" Ratchet stuttered as he stared at the drone. Ratchet thought of the number of lives he could have saved had he known that technique, and now here it was being handed to him.

_"Lifeline built extra memory storage capacity into my frame. So that I might serve as a mobile medical database for any medical offer that needed to access it. I have complete files of every procedure and method that she knew, from artificial external gestation chambers designed to stand alone, to using a healthy mech as a full life support unit for a heavily damaged one. I have successfully downloaded all medical knowledge from 6,792 separate medical officers, in addition to being uploaded with a complete copy of Cybertron's medical database before it was destroyed in the opening events of this war." _Scorpinock offered helpfully.

"SLAG! . . . . " Ratchet muttered as he staggered back against his workbench. The deadliest assassination drone known to Cybertron had just offered Ratchet knowledge that might, just might make the difference to their race.

Ratchet stood there in stunned silence for several minutes trying to decide what to do. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Prowl, go get Prime. NOW!" Ratchet said with some urgency.

Barricade had been watching the medic out of curiosity, wondering what was going on. Hearing the tone with which Ratchet was summoning the Autobot leader and deliberately NOT using a com signal told the former Decepticon that it was serious indeed.

"Is there some place I can take these two so that you may speak with Prime?" Barricade asked quietly.

"No. You three will stay here. I don't need some Gung Ho bot trying to turn you into scrap before I finish putting you back together. Besides I'm going to need Nanno here to talk to him." Ratchet said as he indicated the drone.

Three minutes later Prowl walked into the medbay followed by Optimus.

"Prowl said you wanted me for something. . ." Optimus trailed off as he got a comm signal from an unknown source.

_"Greetings, Optimus Prime. I am Scorpinock. I understand that you will have questions for me regarding my previous actions, and I am ready to answer them." _The drone sent.

Optimus staggered back against the door frame as if he'd been hit by Megatrons fusion cannon. Optimus looked at the drone in stark disbelief, before turning to stare at Ratchet.

"How, How did you enable him to do THAT?" Optimus asked in surprise.

"Hey don't look at me! Ask that little slagger!" Ratchet said irritably.

Optimus turned to the Decepticon drone, and studied him, while a thousand questions raced through his processors.

"How is it that you are able to use a com system, and why did you choose to use a sparkling as your host?" Optimus asked gravely.

_"I am only able to use my com system to communicate with legitimate command staff or certified medical personnel. As to why I chose to have Nanno as my host. It was so that I might return to at least a portion of my original functions and serve as her caretaker and guardian. My creator, Lifeline did not intend for my skills to be used in the fashion that the Decepticons have employed them. It is an insult to her memory that I have been used in such a way, and I found it __abhorrent to be forced to cooperate with murderous rebels._." Scorpinock sent.

"Hmm. If that's true, then you surely won't have any objections to not having your weapons returned." Prime asked testing the drone.

_"I will have no objections what so ever, provided that proper medical instruments are used as replacements for weapon systems that I tried to refuse."_ Scorpinock replied over the com.

"Hurng! You want medical tools? You're gonna have to earn some trust first, before I give you anything! And dropping that Host program on Nanno the way you did is going to make that REALLY hard!" Ratchet said glaring at the drone.

"I would have to agree with Ratchet. Medical utilities may be used to heal or harm depending on the intent of the user. If you truly want to have medical tools to replace the weapons that are now confiscated, then you must find some way to convince Ratchet of your sincerity. Honestly though, I don't expect you to succeed any time soon. He's about as trusting as Prowl when it comes to placing medical tools in the hands of others." Optimus told the drone as he turned to leave.

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the drone, while managing to glare at him as well.

Suddenly a recorded image was being transmitted to both the Autobot leader and the CMO from the drone, as Scorpinock tried one last time to convince them of his honesty.

As each mech opened the file, They saw a medium sized femme with light rose and chrome coloring. She was leaning forward with her arms stretched past the recorders perspective. A very proud smile graced the chrome plated features of the femme, and Scorpinock's reflection could clearly be seen in those facial plates.

"You will be my greatest lifesaving creation ever, will know more about how to save lives than I do, and if I return to the matrix first, then I will know that you are more than able to carry on with my life's mission." She was telling the drone.

When the recording ended, Optimus looked curiously at Ratchet to see if the femme in the recording was who he thought it was.

Ratchet was no longer looking so smug. In fact he was gaping at the Decepticon drone.

"That. that was Lifeline!" Ratchet said in stark disbelief.

_"That is one of my earliest memories, and it is one of my more cherished memories. I know that my creator, Lifeline would be disgusted by my using Nanno in the way that I have, even as I am disgusted with myself, but I also know that she would approve of my motives for doing so. I was built, created, DESIGNED to save lives, NOT take them! When her spark expired, she ordered me to leave her so that I might save others. I would rather go to the matrix now than see her sacrifice become meaningless!"_ Scorpinock sent.

"So you expect me to just give you some tools and turn you loose to do whatever you want, is that it?" Ratchet demanded angrily.

_"That is not possible. I am only able to perform medical procedures under the direct supervision and instruction of a certified medical officer. Even if you are not my host, I will be able to establish a direct link with you in order to perform as a remote surgical station, but ONLY with YOUR consent." _Scorpinock informed the medic.

"Maybe so, but you're still gonna have to wait before I just hand over any medical tools." The medic said grouchily.

"Scorpinock, you are to be under observation at all times. You will leave the base nor attempt to do so. You will not attempt to contact any of the remaining Decepticon forces either. You are allowed limited freedom of the base interior, provided that you do not abuse your freedom. Any problems and you will be returned to the brig. Is that understood?" Optimus said to the drone.

Scorpinock signaled his consent to the conditions.


	21. Chapter 21: A Perspective of Humor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: First and for most I want to apoligize to all my readers for the long wait for a new chapter. As you all knew I was under a lot of stress at work over the past few months because I was on my own and had no back up help. In January I finally got that help with two new co-workers. -happy dance- It took us about a month to get to know eachother and for things to settle down. Then as soon as I thought things were getting back to normal and I could began working on this new chapter. I injuried my knee really badly and I was out of work for about a month, to add more fuel to the fire I cause a serious lung infection. So yes, this is been a really terrible year for me._

_I am back to full health and my knee is better. Though the doctor said he would personally kick my ass if I did it again. Sound familiar? Things are starting to fall back to normal. Oh! And my store finally got it's much needed remodel! And if everything continues to go well, and the people keep kicking the city council's ass we should soon have a super center. _

_I so loved RotF! Optimus and Bumblebee kicked aft! Though Sides is still sulking that Sunny didn't make the movie cut. Their both plotting their own revenge. _

_Oh, On that note! I want a vote from all of you which RotF and other G1 charactors you would like to see appear in the story. I got a special event coming up soon for all my reader._

_Thank you all who reveiwed while I was away and never gave up on Small Packages! With out farther ado..On with the show!_

_Please Review!!!_

_-_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

_**Chapter 21: ****A Perspective of Humor**_

Optimus Prime and Ratchet entered the med bay to a sight that froze them in their tracks. To say that Scorpinock was pissed, would have been a severe understatement. The drone was in the midst of throwing a tantrum that would do any raging two year old child proud, and made that same child jealous at the same time.

Time and again the drone's claws slammed into the berth with enough force to leave massive dents in a platform that would have no trouble supporting the incredible weight and mass of Superion.

The medic and the Autobot leader turned to look at each other in amazement. There should have been no way for Scorpinock to do that kind of damage to that particular berth without receiving some type of damage himself.

Suddenly both of the astonished Autobots received a com signal from a source that both had now come to recognize as the drone.

"_Why, why, why, WHY? Why would anyone do such things to a sparkling? HOW could anyone do such things to a sparkling? Everything I was designed for, everything I believe in, everything Lifeline believed in, everything she stood for becomes meaningless in the face of such abominations!"_ Scorpinock railed as he finally stopped pounding on the berth.

"What are you referring to?" Optimus asked somewhat puzzled.

"_I am referring to the experimental modifications that were made to Nanno without her consent, and against her will! The bots that ordered and performed those modifications need to have their sparks extinguished AFTER their memory cores are erased so that they can't even contaminate the pits of the matrix with their disgustingly filthy presence! It's one thing to build a sentient drone from the beginning when certain programs are integral to basic functions and thought patterns so that free thought and will is still inherent to an extent, but it's something else entirely when you enslave both the mind and body of another sentient being simply out of a lust for power!"_ Scorpinock ranted.

Optimus nodded in understanding, while Ratchet frowned. In their own way, each Autobot wondered just how much the former Decepticon knew about a weapon that should never have been built. Both were afraid that he knew far too much, and were concerned about what the drone might do with that knowledge.

Optimus, thanks to the matrix of leadership was given the wisdom and experience of every Prime that had preceded him, and therefore was the first to speak up and ask the question that was on the minds of both Autobots.

"What exactly do you know about her condition?" Optimus asked somberly.

"_I now know everything about her, including many things that she isn't even aware of since I have access to all of her programming right down to her basic coding. I have even accessed memories that had supposedly been wiped from her memory core, and now I know the terrible source of her horrible nightmares. They are subconscious memories of how she has been used as a weapon to kill 31 separate bots, both during and after modification. During the experimental stage, they tried to erase the memory of her actions. While her core does not contain those memories in a section that she has volitional access to, it still has them thanks to the nanites that comprise her primary systems. While she is in recharge, she remembers and relives each and every time that she has killed another bot in outright cold sparked murder, and it terrifies her to no end!" _The drone replied.

At that statement, both Optimus and Ratchet were very thankful that the drone was speaking to them on a secure channel. They knew that while only Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl were the only other mechs currently on the base that the drone could speak to; it didn't mean that they wanted the drone's ranting heard by those officers.

Scorpinock shook his head in disgust.

"_I have thoroughly checked everything in my medical databases, and I have been unable to find a single reference to anything concerning the basic programming of nanites. There's nothing I can do for her."_ The drone told them in a helpless tone.

Ratchet stared at the drone for several long seconds before nodding his head in understanding. The CMO had missed more than one recharge while overworking his processors in an attempt to come up with some method of correcting some of what had been done to the bubbly fem.

"I know just how ya feel. No one in their right mind would have thought of reprogramming nanites in that way. On the other hand, Wheeljack and I have been able to modify the programming of some nanites to work on humans, so perhaps in time we can do something about Nanno. The only problem is that neither Wheeljack nor I are programming specialists, and offhand I can't think of anyone who IS a programming specialist." Ratchet replied.

Optimus was looking at Ratchet with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Actually, we do have a programming specialist on the base, two of them in fact. Although one is human, I'm not sure how much we can trust the other at this time." Optimus intoned.

"Slag! You can't be suggesting that. . ." Ratchet began.

"No. I'm not. Not yet anyway. I'm just telling you that we may have other options available. Frenzy may not have done anything to earn our trust, but he did come to us of his own volition, and he disarmed without being asked and all because he wanted to stay with Barricade. Like it or not, there is a surprising amount of loyalty there. Both Barricade and Frenzy have been with us a Terran month and have yet to cause or even participate in a single incident." Optimus observed.

"_So are you saying that it is possible that something might eventually be done to help Nanno?" _Scorpinock asked quietly.

Both Optimus and the CMO looked down at the drone still standing on the damaged berth. Neither officer was able to ignore the unmistakable tone of hope in the drone's voice as he asked that question.

"It's possible. But there is no way that I'm letting Frenzy anywhere NEAR Nanno's nanites until I know for sure that I can trust him not to do something underhanded!" The medic growled in irritation.

"_I understand and share your concern on that issue, and thank you for trying to help her."_ Scorpinock said as he turned and scuttled off to his own berth for recharge.

Optimus stared at the departing drone while deep in thought.

"Just when you think you know someone." The Autobot leader muttered mostly to himself.

"Humpf! Ya think that's something; you ought to see all the new equipment I've got in here." Ratchet snorted with more than just a little pride in his revamped med bay.

Optimus had noticed a lot of new additions to the med bay, but hadn't commented on it.

"What is all this stuff?" Optimus asked interestedly.

"Well, some of this 'stuff' makes this the most advanced med bay I've ever had the pleasure of working in. These units at the head of each berth are not only full life support modules, but they can enable me to use your systems to restart and maintain the spark pulse of a bot that should have been rendered offline from damage. If I'd had one of these at Mission City, Jazz would never have died. Scorpinock gave me the design specs and Wheeljack built them. I've even got a couple of portable units stashed in subspace. Between Wheeljack and that drone, I'm going to have the most advanced med bay that Cybertronian science has ever seen. Oh, and would you believe that these modules would even allow a humans brain stem patterns to regulate a bots spark pulse and vitals?" The CMO boasted pridefully.

"You're kidding me! They can do that? How can a humans brain patterns regulate a bots vitals?" Optimus asked in surprise.

"These things don't care about the differences between organic and mechanized vitals. They just work with what's available. Human heart rate is translated into spark pulse. Blood pressure into energon flow; respiration into system cooling. A human's metabolic rate is changed into fuel conversion. And that's just the beginning, Optimus! There's a lot of stuff that Wheeljack hasn't had time to get started on yet. Have you noticed any difference in the quality of energon coming out of the dispensers? It's all medical grade energon now. Yeah, I know how to build a unit to refine it, but the designs that drone gave us, takes our methods to a whole new level of quality. I'm tellin ya Optimus, I may not be happy with what that drone did to Nanno, but I can tell ya right now, that everything he's given me so far has been to make sure that this med bay has every piece of equipment she might need for any reason." Ratchet explained.

"I've noticed that Scorpinock almost seems to avoid Nanno for some reason. Any idea why?" Optimus asked.

"I noticed too, and asked him about it. He said that he didn't want her to be ostracized because of him. She needs social interaction for normal sociological development. His exact words." Ratchet answered.

The Autobot leader shook his head slightly in wonder at what he'd learned. This morning's events had given him a lot to think about in regards as to exactly where the former Decepticon drone stood in the grand scheme of things.

_-_

_**Rec Room. . . **_

Ironhide was watching Barricade curiously. This was the first day that the defecting Con had been allowed into the general population, and all the former Decepticon was doing was standing in front of one of the oversized AC vents with his optics offline, and a slight smile on his metallic features.

"Can I ask just what it is that you're doing?" The weapons specialist finally asked when his curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm finally remembering what a breeze is supposed to feel like." Barricade replied quietly.

Ironhide wasn't sure just how to respond to that without possibly starting a fight. Not that he would have minded a good scrap, but he knew that Ratchet would carry out his promise to rebuild anyone who damaged the still not fully repaired mech into a station wagon for Miles to use in one of those demolition derbies that the boy was so fond of, and there was no way that Ironhide was going to be the one to test that promise.

A loud squeal of glee interrupted the black mech's thoughts as Nanno once again took her opponent to school while playing Ms. Pac Man on that old Atari. Ironhide had to smile as he saw Bumblebee getting any and every body part one cared to name handed back to him. The old warhorse shook his head ruefully, and was glad that he wasn't the only one that got soundly beaten in that game by the lively little sparkling.

Elsewhere in the rec room, Frenzy was occupied with a laptop which had contracted a computer virus. Mikeala had left it along with a short note asking Wheeljack to see what he could do to fix the problem. Wheeljack would never get that chance. Frenzy had found the lap top first and had easily gotten past the virus, and corrected the problem. Once that was done, he had tapped into the lap top via the Bluetooth port and rewritten the entire operating system so that it could never be affected by a human coded virus again. Frenzy was now simply having some fun with the lap top to see just how fast he could get it to operate by using Cybertronian data compression methods.

The lap top was not a new model by any means, but Frenzy was still enjoying himself immensely. In addition to everything else, he was writing and installing a series of firewalls and antivirus software that would dwarf anything ever written for human computers. He'd had to rewrite those programs several times due to the fact that the first few times he'd created them, the lap top didn't have the processor power to run those programs. Now, he'd finally found a method that worked.

Frenzy had just finished rewriting the bios to enable his new drivers and data compression methods to take effect when the owner of the lap top entered the rec room.

Frenzy wasn't paying any attention to anything except what he was doing when he got a tap on his shoulder.

The minicon's top right optic stalk swiveled around to see who it was. Frenzy nearly jumped out of his armor when he realized that it was the same female that had already decapitated him once before.

"Mind telling me what you're doing with my lap top?" Mikeala demanded tersely.

"Frenzy fix-ix-ixed it." The chrome mech sputtered as he backed away rapidly.

"If you broke my lap top I swear. . ." Mikeala began before Frenzy interrupted her.

"No-no-no-no-no-no! Frenzy fixed. Im-im-im-im-improved. Runssss faster." Frenzy stuttered as he held all four of his hands up in self defense.

The blue eyed teen frowned at the rapidly sputtered words that she couldn't really understand, but she would have sworn that the little mech had just said that he'd improved her lap top. Mikeala looked around the rec room and spotted Prowl nearby getting himself a cube of energon.

"Hey Prowl, would you mind translating for me? I can't understand a word this thing is saying." Mikeala asked the tactician.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to ask Barricade to do that since I can't understand him either." Prowl responded with a shrug.

"Barri-barri-barricade!" Frenzy called out to the black and white Decepticon.

The note of concern bordering on fear in Frenzy's tone cut through the mech's thoughts instantly, and he started over. Before he even got there Mikeala was demanding to know why Frenzy was messing with her lap top as she clutched it to her protectively.

"Well?" Barricade questioned as he looked from the irate teen to his much smaller friend of many vorns.

Frenzy rapidly explained how he'd found the lap top and the note and had not only fixed the problems, but had improved its performance by modifying the software. Mikeala glared at the minicon the entire time that the explanation was being given.

"He says that he deleted the virus and improved the operating system so that it won't be able to get another virus again. He also improved the speed and data compression rates on it." Barricade translated.

"Really?" Mikeala asked doubtfully as she turned the lap top on and began checking it out.

"Did he switch the hard drive or something?" Mikeala asked when she saw how much storage space she now had available.

"No, but enhancing the data compression would automatically make better use of your hard drive by allowing it to store far more data and information, so it would seem like it has a larger hard drive." Prowl explained as he listened in.

"Oh, uh thanks." Mikeala said surprised that Frenzy would do something like that without being asked.

The teen took her lap top and left the room to find Wheeljack. She wasn't about to trust the spastic mech that had attacked her boyfriend once already. She found the inventor in his workshop tinkering away at some piece of hardware that she couldn't make heads or tails of.

Wheeljack was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear Mikeala enter. So, he was really surprised to feel a tap on one of his legs.

"Oh! Hi Mikeala! What you got there?" Wheeljack asked, pleasantly surprised to see the human.

"It's a lap top I picked up at a garage sale. It had a virus, so I got it cheap. I had left it and a note asking you to take a look at it in the rec room, but." She trailed off not sure if the inventor was willing to look at it for her.

"But what?" Wheeljack asked, always interested in nearly any technology he hadn't seen before.

"Frenzy got to it first. He says he fixed it, but I don't really trust him." Mikeala finished.

"Hmm. Well he was a Decepticon, so I can understand WHY you wouldn't trust him. Did he say what he did to it?" The mech asked head fins flashing through several colors at once.

"Something about improving the operating system and cranking up the speed. I'm sorry, but computers I'm not good at, but give me a beat up car and I can make it purr like a kitten and roar like a lion." She answered with a light smile.

"Well let's take a look and see what he did to it, and if there's any problems I'll see if I can fix them for you." Wheeljack replied with a grin.

The inventor picked Mikeala up and set her down on his desk, which was cluttered with any number of partially completed projects. Mikeala set up the lap top and turned it on. After entering her password she turned it over to Wheeljack.

Knowing that the keys of the human made computer were too small for his fingers, Wheeljack tried to tap into the lap top via the Bluetooth connection. A few seconds later, the mech shook his head in consternation and puzzlement.

"That's strange!" He said with his head fins flashing a brilliant yellow.

Before Mikeala could ask an image of Frenzy appeared on the screen of the lap top, along with the words "Unauthorized access" Then the digitized Frenzy flipped the bird and disappeared.

"What the?" Mikeala gasped in shock after seeing the strange sight on her lap top.

"It. It blocked me out. Let me try again." Wheeljack answered.

This time the inventor was ready for whatever the program had in store for him and took his time to get in. He was surprised that it took him a full six seconds to get past the firewall that the minicon had installed.

"Wow! He did that? Oh. Oh this is wonderful! Amazing! Uh OH!" Wheeljack finished with concern.

"Uh oh, WHAT?" Mikeala promptly demanded.

The inventor turned to look down at Mikeala sitting beside him on his desk.

"Frenzy modified the antivirus software so that it would track down the computer the originally wrote the virus and disable that computer. It's disabled about four different computers so far. He gave your lap top a vindictive defense program. But other than that, there isn't any problem with it." Wheeljack informed her.

"Wait! You mean that thing is crashing any computers that send out a virus?" Mikeala asked.

"No, only the computers that were used to WRITE the virus! It goes straight after the source." Wheeljack corrected her.

"Oh! So, he fixed it right then?" She asked.

"Oh, yes! He did a marvelous job of it. In fact, would you mind if I made a copy of this software so that I can install it in some of the base computers?" Wheeljack asked happily.

"Uh. . . Sure, go ahead." Mikeala answered more than a little surprised.

The inventor made short work of copying the operating system, anti virus software and the firewalls. Mikeala gathered up her lap top and headed back to the rec room.

As the dark haired teen entered the rec room, she was only a little surprised to see Miles once again pestering the former Decepticon.

"Awww, come ON dude! Trent is a total jerk off; he deserves anything and everything that anyone can do to him. He pushes everybody around, and treats 'em like trash or something. All you gotta do is jump up and down on his precious H2 a few times! Use it for a trampoline! How hard is that? I mean, come on you're sposed to be one of the bad guys, so you'll enjoy it, I'll enjoy it, and Trent would finally get what he deserves. You'll be like some kind of hero or something. My personal Idol and nearly every kid in town will thank you for it. What do you say? Please?" Miles was begging.

Barricade blew air out of his cooling vents and turned to look down at the hopeful youngster.

"Okay, Fine! But ONLY if you can get Optimus to agree to it." Barricade finally told Miles.

"Really? All right! Man, this is gonna be so AWESOME! Thanks dude!" Miles exclaimed happily as he ran off to find the Autobot leader.

Mikeala looked in the direction that Miles had run off in, and then she turned back to Barricade.

"You KNOW that Optimus is never going to agree to that." She said with a slight frown.

"Hah! Of course not, why do you think I put that condition on it?" Barricade replied with a snicker.

"You really are evil! Miles will pester Optimus about that till the end of the world, and beyond." Mikeala retorted.

"I know. He's pestered ME about it everyday since I first met him when the three of came into the med bay. Maybe Optimus will hand him off to Prowl." Barricade replied.

At that comment both the teen and the former Decepticon started snickering at the thought of the ever persistent Miles pestering Prowl on a daily basis.

"I wonder if me or Sam should suggest it to him." Mikeala said after a few chuckles. The thought of the unlikely situation actually happening had both Mikeala and Barricade laughing so hard that both of them had to sit down.

Ten minutes later, they had just begun to get control of their laughter when Optimus entered the rec room.

The Autobot leader looked around and spotted Barricade and went over to him.

"Miles tells me that you are willing to destroy Trent's Hummer if I give my approval, and he has been most persistent in asking for that approval." Optimus said with a stern but fatherly expression.

Barricade tried to do some fast thinking to come up with an explanation, but drew a complete blank. He looked over at Mikeala as if for some help.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Mikeala asked the black and white mech with a devilish grin.

Optimus was forced to stare in helpless shock as the two conspirators started laughing so hard that they both fell back flat on their backs. Mikeala was holding her sides, kicking her feet, and laughing till she cried. Barricade wasn't much better off. The mech was roaring with laughter as he struggled in vain to take the human up on her suggestion.

"Is there a problem Optimus?" Prowl asked as he came over to find out what was going on. He'd noticed the laughing earlier as had several other mechs in the room.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I think I've just been pranked." Optimus replied scratching his head in confusion.

That only made the two laugh even harder. Both of them were now kicking their feet as they tried desperately to get some kind of grip on themselves. It was at that exact moment that Miles walked in and spotted the Autobot leader.

Somehow Miles completely ignored the kicking and laughing Barricade so that he could devote his entire attention span to the task of convincing Optimus Prime to go through with one little request.

"Come on Optimus, you know I've never asked you guys for anything. All I'm asking is one tiny little favor. Just let barricade use Trent's Hum Vee for a trampoline, or he can trash it any way he wants. It doesn't even have to be totally destroyed, just busted up some. Please, Optimus. I'll even get on my knees and beg ya!" Miles said as he did exactly that.

Optimus looked down into the earnest eyes of the blond headed boy and shook his head.

"I am still not going to answer that question." Optimus told him.

"Will you allow me to answer it for you?" Prowl interjected.

Optimus nodded his affirmative to his tactical officer before turning to leave. That was when he noticed that both Barricade and Mikeala were sitting up and staring at the scene in such shock that the human had forgotten to breath. As Miles turned his pleas towards Prowl, both the human and the mech fell back to the floor with a loud and painful sounding clang and a smack in the case of Mikeala. Optimus had to wince in sympathy.

The shouts of uncontrolled laughter took everyone by surprise. Barricade and Mikeala were now laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces. A cursory scan by Optimus revealed that both were now in need of Ratchet's attention.

With a sound that was suspiciously like a sigh of frustration, Optimus scooped up the human female in one hand, and hefted Barricade onto his shoulder with the other, leaving Prowl to deal with a still begging Miles.

Ratchet was studying more of the data that he'd gotten from Scorpinock, when the door to the med bay opened accompanied by hysterical laughter.

The medic took one look at the two helpless conspirators and shook his head.

"What happened to them?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm, Ha! Not exactly certain, Humpf. But I think they tried, ha, ha, ha. Pull off a prank that went over a little too well." Optimus replied with a decided effort to control his own snickering. The riotous laughter of the two was quickly becoming contagious.

Ratchet scowled and shook his head.

"How long have they been laughing like that?" The CMO asked.

"Ha, ha. Quite awhile actually." Optimus answered.

A thorough scan revealed that Barricade was severely overheated, and that Mikeala would need some mild muscle relaxers and pain killers for tomorrow from the strain that was being placed on her abdominal muscles.

"In that case, who was the target, and just how bad did they get it?" Ratchet asked in wonder as he looked over the two laughing patients.

"I thought I was the victim at first, but then for some strange reason that I can't figure out they started up again even harder than before." Optimus said as he recalled the events.

Ratchet readied his treatments and then he blasted Barricade with super cooled nitrogen gas to relieve the mech's heating problem and stop his laughing.

Then, he turned and gave Mikeala a much lighter dose of the same thing, except he used oxygen on her to help with her oxygen deprivation caused by laughing so hard for so long. Even with such drastic measures, the two were still snickering.

"Now! Would either of you two care to tell me just what the pit is so slagging funny that it nearly killed to both of you?" Ratchet demanded angrily.

Barricade looked over at the glowering medic.

"Since that first encounter with him, Miles has asked me an average of seventeen point four times everyday to trash this "Trent's" Hummer for him. Finally I agreed on condition that Prime did so as well, just to get him off my aft, and well that was a little funny." Barricade began. "Then I. I came up with the thought that Optimus might hand the little pest off to Prowl, and that thought was hilarious." Barricade finished.

"Then I said maybe Sam or I could suggest that to Optimus and, well, ha, ha, ha." Mikeala finished her statement by starting to laugh again.

"Who would have thought the slagger would actually VOLUNTEER for such punishment?" Barricade said as both of the two started laughing all over again.

Ratchet gave both of them a quick blast of the super cooled gases again as he growled in anger.

"So, you're saying that Prowl pranked himself?" Optimus asked in confusion.

Not trusting themselves to speak at this point, they both nodded their heads.

"I still don't understand why this is so funny." Optimus said while scratching his head.

"Round it down to seventeen times per day. Now allow nearly a half hour for each request. How much free time is Prowl going to have after dealing with Miles?" Barricade said simply.

"Miles will spend the rest of his life bugging Prowl about that." Mikeala added in.

Ratchet and Optimus both stared at the unlikely pair before both burst into laughter, as well.

-

_**Back in the Rec Room. . . **_

Sideswipe was grinning like a lunatic. He'd had an idea for an almost ultimate prank to pull, but hadn't been able to come up with a good victim for it, until now. With a quick com signal to his brother, the red mech left to go gather the materials he would need to pull it off.

As Sunstreaker watched his brother leave, he couldn't help but crack one of the widest grins of his life at the thought of just how much fun this one was going to be.


	22. Chapter 22: Pranks, Panks, and Oops

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: I wanted to personaly thank all those that reviewed this story Azura Soul Reaver, American History Lover2009, and my boyfriend Khalthar for their happy reviews and support through out the story. The more reviews I get the more it cheers me and makes me feel this story was all worth the effort._

_The story is slowly starting to pick up again with the help of friends. Some new faces are soon to arrive! I understand it doesn't follow RotF to the letter. When I went back and looked over some of the chapters. I realized with eerie clarity that only a few chapters paid homage. But over all I feel this is fallen to the realm now of AU-verse.  
_

_Oh! and for the sqeemish there are mentions of adult paraphernalia. So you have been warned! No flames will be tolerated about it because I warned you here ahead of time. So if you don't like it, please wait till next chapter. To everyone else, Read on!_

_Without farther ado! Let's ruin Trent's life! XD_

_Please Review!!!_

_-_

_**Small Packages: Nanno's Story**_

**_Chapter 22: Pranks, Spanks, and Opps!_**

"Hey Miles, ready to go?" Sam asked as his blond haired buddy got into the ever stylish Camero known as Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I guess so." Miles replied in a bummed out tone.

Miles WAS bummed. First he'd pestered Barricade several times a day for over a month, and then when the former Decepticon had finally agreed to the boy's request, he was forced to ask Prowl of all mechs. The security mech had been completely implacable in his answers.

As fast as he could talk, Miles still never got a chance to string two sentences together to try to convince the mech to let Barricade come through for him. Prowl had cut him off each time with a simple short 'No.', there was never any irritation, or animosity in the mech's tone, just a simple statement of fact. Miles was beginning to feel that he might get more of a reaction from the mech if he asked if it might rain. Thus, the cause of his current mood.

"Dude! Why is it that the rich jerks get away with everything? Is it just because they got money, good looks and muscles?" Miles lamented with a groan.

Sam said nothing as he shook his head, knowing that anything he did say would only launch a tirade that wouldn't end for several days.

Bumblebee didn't say anything. Instead he let his radio do the talking for him as he started playing "Don't Worry, Be Happy." loudly enough to drown the boy out.

Now Miles began to devolve into a funk in earnest as it seemed to him that the entire universe was conspiring against him.

Just then the boy's cell phone sounded off as he got a text message from one of his few gaming friends.

The message read. [Dude! Swing by Trents. U got 2 C this!]

Miles only had to ask four times before Sam gave in and headed by the jock's house.

-

_In a much wealthier neighborhood on the other side of Tranquility....._

"_Holy Shit!"_ Trent thought and muttered at the same time. _Someone's gonna die for this!_ Was the next thought that flew through his mind several minutes later as he stared at his precious H2.

Trent shook his head in horrified disbelief. His truck looked as if it had been the host room for a fairly large army of VERY kinky prostitutes! There were condoms that had obviously been used laying everywhere, both inside and somehow stuck to the outside of his truck. The worst and most obvious of these was the one stuck to the rear view mirror that was dripping its contents all over the dash. Soiled and stained female under garments littered the interior; making the H2 look as if it had been the scene of a stripping party for several teams of cheerleaders. Eight rows of suction cup dildos had been stuck to the roof. The shorter six inch versions were at the front while the massive fourteen inch monsters were sticking up from the rear. Sixty four of them in all, and all of them different colors to make sure that they grabbed the disbelieving eye of the beholder. The kicker was the impossibly huge three foot tall monster that was now mounted as a hood ornament; at nearly a foot thick, there was no way that anyone could possibly USE something like that! Still, it had been factory made, and had now become the center attraction of the now truly modified H2.

Trent shook his head again as he walked slowly around his truck looking at close to a hundred used condoms that had leaked all over his pride and joy, both inside and on the outside of the H2. He could see that the interior was littered with dozens of empty condom boxes, and tubes of Astroglide. Several thongs and G-Strings were wrapped and tangled in his vaunted 22" rims. When he got to the back he could only stare stupidly at the heads of the large double ended dildos that were sticking out of the tailpipes! A small heartbroken whimper escaped him as he saw the soiled G-strings that were somehow stuck to the back windows by who knew what body fluids.

All thoughts of school had completely left the boy's mind as he stared at the carnage. Seven very filmy and lacy bras were tied to his radio antennae as if they were national flags. Dozens of them had been connected into half a dozen chains that were hanging from the rear bumper.

The shock and horror of the scene was bad enough, but the real problem lay in the fact that Trent really couldn't remember if the party he'd gone to the previous night had really gotten that wild.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?" Trent heard his mother exclaim in horror as she stared at the pimped out H2.

As Trent's mother stared at the carnage of his truck, the boy wanted to die. Then, to make matters worse, the boy's father came out to drive to work as well. Mr. De Marco stared stupidly at the sixty thousand dollar rolling bordello.

The man's face became as hard as steel when he looked over at his son nearly ten minutes later. "If that's how you're going to treat it; you can ride the bus from now on!" Mr. De Marco said sternly as he walked over and took the keys out of Trent's hand.

"We'll continue this discussion when I get home, and you had BETTER be here for once!" Trent's father promised ominously.

Just then loud shouts of laughter caught Trent's attention. As he turned to the source, he saw that geeky Witwicky boy and that totally weird kid Miles. Sam was driving that bad ass Camero of his that he'd once used to beat a Porsche hands down, both off the line AND in the top end! Everyone knew that the car was so far from stock that it wasn't funny, but no one knew exactly HOW far from stock it really was.

Trent could only glare in frustration as the two geeks were taking pictures with their cell phones.

Seeing that he no longer held the full focus of his son's attention, Mr. De Marco looked towards the street to see what his son was focused on. Upon spotting the two teens laughing their heads off and pointing at Trent's truck, Mr. De Marco got a truly predatory look on his face.

"I take it back son!" Mr. De Marco said as he handed Trent back the keys. "You'll drive that to school today, and it had better look EXACTLY the same when I get home from work! I will also check to make sure that it's sitting in the school parking lot over the course of the day!" He continued with an expression that might as well have been carved from stone.

The star of the high school football team, terror of the freshmen, and general leader of the bullies looked like a thoroughly beaten man in school that day. Everyone had taken pictures of the now famous "Pimp House Ride" and several photos were plastered all over the school. His new girlfriend Monica had dumped him loudly and in front of nearly everyone, and his friends refused to even be near him, forget about actually speaking to him. By the end of the day, Trent was nearly ready to break down and cry from the ignominy of it all. He knew that the previous night's party had been a little wild because of the hangover that he'd had this morning, but he knew it couldn't have been as bad as his truck had made it look.

As Trent was heading back to his truck after the final class, he had to work to get through the crowd around his truck. That was when he received what he thought was the coup de grace. Sometime during the day, someone had added to the decor of Trent's H2.

Trent was about to get in and go home, when he spotted a note that had been wedged under his windshield wiper with a stick. It turned out to be a note from the principal giving him detention for the rest of the school year, for bringing such a disgusting, disgraceful, and truly obscene vehicle to school. Even though there was less than a month left of his senior year, it still wasn't going to be pleasant. He was just glad that today was Friday, but that was the only thing he had to be glad about.

The day had not gone well for Trent De Marco. Every female in the school had avoided him like the plague, and everyone had whispered snide remarks as he'd passed. All of this was running through the boy's mind as he struggled to remember just what had happened after he left the party.

Trent was just pulling into his large circular driveway when he heard the whoop of a police siren behind him.

When the officer had finally left, Trent had tickets for disturbing the peace, public indecency, inciting to riot, public lewdness, and littering after one of the condoms had finally come off and landed on the windshield of the squad car.

Getting back in, Trent went to go park his truck. That was when it hit him. He still had to face his father. Trent laid his head on the steering wheel, placing his forehead into a puddle of who knew what it was, but it was definitely slimy. It was this final indignity that made the boy start crying.

_-_

_Nellis Air Force Base; Autobot Headquarters. . . _

"Dude! I so can not believe how Trent's dad made him take his truck to school like that; it was amazing!" Miles said happily as the three teens headed to the rec room.

Mikeala was about to respond when Miles let out a whoop of pure joy as the blond headed kid spotted both Prowl and Barricade in the rec room.

Before the disbelieving eyes and optics of everyone in the room, Miles went running over to Prowl and dropped to his knees in front of the tactical officer. Unlike everyone else at school, Miles knew EXACTLY how Trent's vehicle had come to look like that.

Clasping his hands in front of him, Miles began talking almost as fast as Frenzy.

"Dude! I so want to thank you for that. I know you said no, ya know, but sometimes no doesn't mean no as in NO, but no as in maybe. But anyway. You ROCK Dude!" Miles told the security mech with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Prowl shook his head as he stared down at the boy. His processors were starting ache after just listening to him, so there was no way that he was actually going to try to figure out just what the strange little human was talking about.

Before he could say anything though, Prowl was forced to watch in mystified shock as Miles jumped to his feet and ran over to Barricade.

Prowl's optics widened in absolute shock while at the same time Barricade's optics got just as wide in disgust when Miles began kissing Barricade's feet.

The only thing anyone in the room was able to do was stare in complete shock as Miles began thanking Barricade profusely while kissing the former Decepticon's feet at the same time.

"Dude, you are like the ultimate incarnation of revenge!" Kiss, "I swear my undying loyalty to make sure that you are forever happy!" Kiss, "I don't know where you got that idea from, but I don't care!" Kiss, "That was WAY better than jumping on his truck!" Kiss.

Miles obviously planned to continue in this fashion for some time, but his plans were brought to a halt when Barricade somehow pulled BOTH of his feet away from the boy with a snarl of disgust.

"What the slag are you talking about, you squishy little glitch?" Barricade growled.

"I'm talking about what you did to Trent's Hummer." Miles said confused.

"I haven't done anything to Trent's Hummer! I'm not allowed to leave the base; I haven't even seen daylight since I got here little slagger!" Barricade retorted angrily.

Miles stared at Barricade with a puzzled look on his face for a few seconds before he brightened right back up.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Ironhide burst out angrily from across the room where he was getting plastered by Nanno in her favorite game.

"Then if he didn't do it, then you must have done it instead!" Miles blurted out with a grin as he turned back to Prowl.

"I can assure you that I have not left this base for any reason since the arrival of Barricade." Prowl responded flatly.

"_Come on Prowler! Fill me in. Just what did you do, and why didn't you let me in on it?"_ Jazz sent across their bond as he casually sipped on his energon.

Prowl looked over at the saboteur who was sitting with his chair leaned back on two legs and had his feet propped up on the table in front of him. The tactician growled when he saw this but knew that his spark mate would just ignore him.

"_I can assure you that I have done nothing except attend to my duties. I have no idea what this human is talking about!"_ Prowl sent back.

"_Awww come on Prowlie Let your little lover in on it, I'll give ya some serious lovin tonight if ya do."_ Jazz wheedled with a huge grin.

Prowl's only response was to glower in Jazz's direction, before he turned back to Miles.

"I had nothing to do with whatever it is you think I did to this 'Trent's' vehicle, and I do not appreciate you accusing me of having done something that is so obviously against all known protocols, but also beneath me as well!"Prowl stated bluntly before heading back to his office.

"Well, since you think my spark mate had something to do with it, why don't you tell me just what it is that you think he did." Jazz said as he took another swig of his energon.

Miles scrambled over to the saboteur and pulled out his cell phone which now sported a profile shot of the trashed out H2 as the wall paper.

The saboteur made the mistake of looking down at the cell phone while in the middle of trying to swallow his energon. Instantly his chair and feet hit the floor as the energon which had been on its way down his intake pipe came right back up making the silver mech choke. Jazz sputtered and hacked for a good three minutes before he got control of his intakes again. When he did he looked down at Miles with a huge grin.

"Yo, I don't suppose that you can give me copies of that can you?" Jazz asked happily.

"Huh? Uh, sure! Here help yourself; I got almost a hundred of em!" Miles said happily.

Sam and Mikeala were shaking their heads at the two, while across the room shooting a game of pool, the twins were grinning like a pair of loons.

-

_In the Autobot Command Center. . . . ._

"I'm telling you Optimus, this is the most advanced operating system on the planet! It's almost as advanced as our Cybertronian software but it was designed specifically for use on human systems." Wheeljack exclaimed excitedly.

"In that case, just how much will it improve the performance of our base computers?" Optimus asked interestedly.

"At least five hundred percent! Plus it actually has an aggressive antivirus software and more than a dozen separate firewalls!" Wheeljack answered as he finished installing the operating system that he'd copied from Mikeala's lap top.

Wheeljack hit the switch to turn the computer on and start the boot up sequence. As soon as the start up was done, the inventor went to show Optimus the system specs in the systems control panel.

Optimus was pleasantly surprised to find that the data compression methods would not only improve their data storage capacity, but also the general performance as well.

"Very well done Wheeljack! This will help out tremendously." Optimus congratulated.

It was then that their attention was pulled back to the screen where a digital image of Frenzy was standing there glaring at them. All four of the mech's arms were crossed over his chest, and he was tapping his right foot in an irritated manner.

"NO BOOTLEGGING MY SOFTWARE!" The digitized Frenzy shouted as it gave them the middle finger with all four hands.

The image froze that way for a good ten seconds before the screen went black and the system shut down.

Optimus let released a long drawn out blast from his cooling vents as he put his hand to his head and shuttered his optics.

Wheeljack was trying desperately to get the system back online, but nothing seemed to work.

"I'll leave you to your repairs Wheeljack." Optimus stated with an exasperated tone as he left the command center.

"But Prime, I swear it was perfectly stable on Mikeala's lap top computer!" The inventor protested.

"Do you mean that you really DID bootleg that software?!" Optimus demanded in disbelief.

"Um, um, um." Wheeljack stuttered.

"I guess I have no choice but to go get Frenzy to see if he is willing to sort this out." Optimus said in a dead tone.

Ten minutes later Optimus returned with Frenzy in tow. Wheeljack still hadn't made any progress with the computer, since he couldn't get it to go past the initial diagnostic screen.

"What problems Frenzy have to fix ix ix ix now?" The little mech asked.

"Um I um, copied that operating system out of the lap top that you fixed for Mikeala." Wheeljack said dejectedly.

Frenzy started snickering as he shook his finger at the inventor.

"Never steal Frenzy's pro programs!" Frenzy scolded cheerfully.

Frenzy reached over and turned the system on, and then he typed in a simple code to override the bootleg routines, and began writing a whole new operating system specifically for the base's computer. When he was finally done fifteen minutes later, he turned his attention back to Wheeljack.

"Stealing Frenzy's pro pro programs get you shutdown!" Frenzy stated simply before he headed back to the rec room.

As Optimus and Wheeljack began checking out the system's new software, they could only scratch their heads and wonder just what in the Matrix made that weird little mech tick.


	23. Chapter 23: New Revelations

Merry Christmas to Everyone out there on FFN!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, Neruoblock, Slipstream, any other OC that appears, and the plot. Any similarities between actual events and or persons are purely coincidence. And no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_A/N: First and for most I can not say how sorry I am that it took newly a year and a half to get this new chapter up. Just about everything in the last year or so that could go wrong has gone wrong. From my sister's husband borrowing my comp and losing all of the old and new chapters that had been in the works. I truly wanted to cry, nothing could bring them back. As for my health, i am much better now though it took a long time to find out that it was merely a sever allergy attack to something unknown. And being buried in sever debt from said illness._

_I truly hope you all can forgive me for taking this long. I will not promise that the next new chapter will be fast on it's way. But it is in the works. No this story was never forgotten. Thank you to all my fans out there that remembered me. Kept favoring my stories!_

_and now without farther ado! On with the show! ^_^_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**New Revelations**_

Jazz was scrolling through the pictures on the boy's cell phone, laughing uproariously the whole time. Then he got to the close up of Trent's face as he was getting in the SUV after school.

Prowl stared at Jazz as the silver mech fell out of his chair after spewing his energon everywhere. His sparkmate's loud laughter had caught up with him before he'd made it to his office, and curiosity had made him return to the rec room to find out the cause. Jazz was rolling on the floor, kicking his feet and laughing. Miles couldn't help but join in since he thought this had been the ultimate form of humiliation for the school bully. Prowl stepped over and picked up the cell phone to start scrolling through the pictures. When the tactician got to the pic of the double ended dildos sticking out of the tailpipes he couldn't restrain his curiosity any longer.

"What is the significance of the items in the tail pipes?" He asked more than a little puzzled.

Mikeala instantly went a deep red from embarrassment, while both Sam and Miles began shifting nervously. Neither of the two boys wanting to be the one to answer that question in front of the girl.

Jazz looked up at his sparkmate not really believing his audio receptors, before he started laughing even harder.

At that moment, Ratchet walked into the rec room to see Barricade. His attention was drawn to the sight of Jazz still rolling on the floor laughing.

"What got into him?" The CMO asked of no one in particular.

"For some reason beyond my comprehension he finds this photo too funny for words." Prowl said as he handed Ratchet the cell phone. "And no one will explain what the purpose of the items in the tailpipes are." Prowl continued.

Ratchet took a look at the photo, and then had to do a double take. The CMO stared at the picture with his optics as wide as they could go before he too started laughing.

"Prowl, those are intended to allow two human females to uh, um, let's see, uh interface!" Ratchet stammered.

Prowl's optics shot wide in shock as he realized that the human's SUV had quite literally been screwed.

Prowl said nothing as he silently left the rec room. A few short minutes later, once in the privacy of his office, Prowl burst out laughing.

_Several days later. . . . . . _

Chromia stalked carefully across the grounds of the base. She could see that most of the structures were built strictly for the natives of this world, but these had been the coordinates that Optimus had sent to the Ark. Then she spotted one structure that was obviously built to house her fellow Cybertronians.

She signaled to Moonracer and the two began to move towards the opening. Both femmes had their weapons out and ready. Although the second message that Optimus had sent more than a year ago stated that this was the new Autobot base, neither of the femmes were about to take any chances.

For more than six hundred and fifty years, as defined by the human calendar, they had been fighting a running battle against the 'Cons. Being left with barely enough time to make basic field repairs and recharge, had taken its toll on the two femmes. Tired and weary of the near constant battle, they, along with everyone else aboard the Ark, were more than ready for a little R&R.

Moonracer made a few subtle hand signals to Chromia.

(Should this base be deserted like this?) She asked in a combat sign language that could not be intercepted by anyone who hadn't been trained in their use.

(No, and I don't like the looks of this, so stay sharp.) Chromia responded in the same fashion.

The two femmes didn't see anyone around. The few guard towers that they had spotted were standing empty and silent. Scanners being used at low levels weren't picking up anything. All of this combined with the fact that it was broad daylight served to make both femmes very nervous.

Chromia started towards the opening of the base entrance while Moonracer covered her. Neither of the two femmes liked the fact that the nearest cover was more than one hundred yards from the entrance to the only building that was large enough to allow them to enter. With a quick burst of speed Chromia darted for the doorway. Then she provided cover for Moonracer who made her quick dash.

Seeing that the route behind them was still clear, the two made to move inside.

Instead of a large empty room, what the two femmes saw inside was a long ramp leading deep underground.

_Where are the slagging security measures?_ Chromia thought angrily. She knew that the base hadn't been overrun by the 'Cons because there were no signs of any type of battle damage anywhere.

As the two femmes made their way down the ramp, Moonracer was studiously covering the rear to prevent a possible ambush. It wasn't until the sea-green femme bumped into Chromia that she realized the other femme had stopped. Turning around to see what the problem might be, she spotted Jazz, the second in command of the Autobots, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and Chromia glaring at him.

"Bout time you two showed up. I thought we were gonna have ta send out a search party for ya, even though you pretty much landed right in our back yard." Jazz said with a cheeky grin when the two femmes came to a stop right in front of him.

"You knew we were here from the start, didn't you?" Chromia demanded suspiciously after stalking straight up to the mech.

"Yup. We picked you up even before you hit the atmosphere, and tracked you all the way down, and thanks to Ironhide we had already gotten an ID on one of you, so we knew the other one also had to be an Autobot or it never would have lasted long enough to hit the ground." Jazz stated smugly.

"And just what would you have done if we had proven to be hostiles?" Chromia asked with a glare at the saboteur.

Jazz just grinned at her and gave an "All Clear" whistle.

Suddenly, all along the entry ramp dozens of panels slid open as more than two hundred Special Forces soldiers came out of hiding and headed back up the ramp to their own levels.

The two femmes stared in shock when they saw that every one of the humans carried much smaller versions of a very familiar plasma rifle. It was a weapon that any Autobot would recognize as a much smaller version of the one carried by none other than Optimus Prime.

"Well, at least now we know that these new stealth suits that Wheeljack and Ratchet came up with, actually work. I'm gonna get some rest and I'll see you later Jazz." One of the humans with blond hair stated with a cheerful wave of his hand.

"Sure thing, Will. Now if we could just talk the 'Cons into trying to walk in here like that we could end this war." Jazz replied.

The human just laughed and shook his head as he headed up the ramp to the surface.

The two femmes whirled on Jazz instantly.

"They were there waiting for US!" Chromia demanded in shock.

"Kinda, but mostly it was just to let you know that even though we got things pretty good here, we still haven't slacked up any." Jazz told her with a grin.

Moonracer nodded her head in approval.

"Good! Because those aboard the Ark are in need of a good rest, ourselves included." Chromia stated in a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly the dark blue femme was raising her blaster rifle at a miniscule movement behind the silver saboteur.

Jazz hadn't gotten to be the best infiltration specialist in the Autobot ranks by being lazy. He'd spotted Nanno peeking out from behind the wall long before the two femmes had even come down the ramp. The instant he saw the dark blue femme begin to raise her rifle, Jazz had stepped in the way to block her aim.

Chromia gave the second in command a hard look.

"What are you hiding Jazz? You obviously know who that is behind you and judging from the size, I'd almost swear that it was a cassetticon, and there certainly aren't any bots in our ranks that small!" Chromia growled suspiciously.

The optics of both femmes narrowed dangerously as they both readied their weapons again.

"Nah! That ain't any damned cassetticon! It's just Nanno." He said as he suddenly whirled around to pick her up from behind the wall where she thought she was well hidden.

Nanno squeaked in fright as Jazz suddenly scooped her up, and Jazz got the pleasure of seeing both hard core, take no slag and no prisoners, ready to rock femmes go speechless in surprise.

The two femmes stared in open mouthed shock while Nanno cowered away from them in Jazz's hands.

Chromia was the first to recover enough of her processing power to speak.

"Is. Is that . . . a sparkling?" She asked in pure disbelief.

"Yup! This here's Nanno." Jazz said proudly. "Nanno, meet Moonracer and Chromia: they're pretty good friends and they're also femmes, like you."

Nanno cautiously peeked around one of the saboteur's fingers as she snuck a look at the two bots she'd never seen before.

Before Nanno could decide if Jazz was telling the truth about them being friends or not, the questions started flying even faster than shots from a plasma rifle.

"Whose is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"I thought the All Spark was destroyed!"

"Who's her caretaker?"

"Can I see her?"

"I want to hold her!"

"Primus, she's tiny!"

"How did she get here?"

"What are you doing with her?"

"She's so PRECIOUS!"

"She's so CUTE!"

Nanno cowered as far back in Jazz's hands as she could when the two eager femmes pressed forward for a closer look. Both femmes had quickly put away their weapons in order to free their hands in hopes of being able to hold the first sparkling that either had seen or heard of in ages.

Jazz recognized the fearfulness in the sparkling he held, and turned partway away from the two femmes in order to make Nanno a little more comfortable with the meeting.

"Hey! Hold on now! You're scaring her; she went through a really tough time before she got here so she's a little leery of meeting new bots." Jazz told them in a friendly tone but with a serious expression.

The saboteur's attitude got their attention fast. Jazz didn't often give a warning of that caliber. While the tone was friendly, the mech's body language said that he could and would get serious if the warning wasn't heeded immediately.

Both femmes fixed Jazz with a hard look.

"Alright! I want to know which one of you insensitive mechs left the little one on her own, and just where were her creators?" Chromia demanded in a tone that said someone would regret whatever had happened to traumatize a sparkling.

"Hey take it easy! Most of it will have to wait until the briefing, but for right now, her creators died back on Cybertron, and she made the trip to Earth on her own." Jazz told them quietly.

The two femmes gaped at Jazz in open mouthed shock. Everyone knew that a sparkling couldn't survive for long without at least one of their creators nearby.

While the two femmes took the time to let that information sink into their processors, Jazz decided that it was a good time to make introductions.

"Come on out Nanno. They're not gonna hurt ya. See this blue bot here? That's Chromia. She's Ironhide's sparkmate!" Jazz told the tiny femme that was still hiding behind his fingers.

"She Hide's spark mate? Like you and Pwowl?" Nanno asked as she peeked up at Jazz; finally overcoming enough of her initial fright to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Yup! Just like me an' Prowler. Now you don't think Ol Hide would be spark mates with anyone that would hurt little old you; now do ya?" Jazz asked her teasingly.

Nanno shook her head before she peeked back between his fingers at the two femmes.

"You weally fwiend? You not hurt?" Nanno asked shyly as she looked at the deep blue bot in front of her.

Chromia stared at the tiny femme in the saboteur's hands. She couldn't believe that there was really a sparkling here, but here she was, talking to a real living sparkling, and a very shy and nervous one at that.

"Yes, I really am a friend, and no, I wouldn't hurt you and neither would Moonracer." She answered softly.

When Nanno heard that answer she cautiously poked her head above Jazz's shielding fingers to take her first good look at these two new bots. They were taller than Jazz by a fair bit, but both were very slender compared to the rest of the bots that she was familiar with. For some strange reason these two seemed to remind her of Mikeala, even though she knew that Mikeala was a human and these were bots like her. Nanno could see the eagerness and anticipation on the faces of these two bots, and she somehow knew that they really wanted to meet her and be friends with her.

"I name Nanno. What's you names is?" Nanno asked shyly as she stepped slightly out of her hiding spot behind Jazz's fingers.

Both femmes gasped when they saw just how small the sparkling was. At two thirds the height of even the smallest cassetticon, Nanno could only be a recently created sparkling. Chromia realized instantly that something was definitely wrong here. There was no way that a sparkling could still be that small if she'd been sparked back on Cybertron like Jazz had just stated, but nonetheless, Nanno's size, speech patterns, and scan results confirmed that she was indeed a sparkling, and Chromia for one couldn't wait for the briefing to find out about her.

"My name is Chromia, and it's very nice to meet you Nanno." The blue femme said with a smile.

"You Mia?" Nanno asked with a curious tilt of her head, before she brightened suddenly. "I know about you!" Nanno squealed in happy excitement. "Hide tells me lots about you. Hide say you nice bot. He tell me lots of stories bout you!"

"Does he now? Well, I hope you enjoy the stories Nanno." Chromia answered cheerfully while wondering just what kind of stories her sparkmate had been telling, and silently praying to Primus that those stories were fit for sparklings.

"Come on. I'll show you to the briefing room where you can both find out what's been going on here lately. I'll also fill you in on this little bundle of joy." Jazz said lightly even as he sent a com signal to Bumblebee to come fetch Nanno and keep her occupied while the meeting took place.

Both femmes nodded as they accepted the instruction. They proceeded deeper into the underground complex with Jazz leading the way while Nanno chattered happily about whatever came to mind. They were soon met by Bumblebee who promptly asked Nanno if she wanted to go see the new supply of stickers that Mikeala had gotten her.

Nanno squealed in unbridled glee as she climbed into the scout's hand literally bouncing with joy at the prospect of new stickers.

The two femmes were giving each other and Jazz curious looks before Chromia just had to know.

"Okay, just what are these 'stickers' that they would get a sparkling that excited?" Chromia asked finally.

Jazz had to snicker before making his reply. "Stickers are small hard copy images that are backed with an adhesive so they 'stick' to almost any surface. They also happen to be the ultimate bane of Ratchet's existence since Nanno is constantly plastering him with them in her attempts to cheer him up."

Both femmes looked at one another doubtfully before one of them spoke up asking the question that both were thinking.

"Just what kinds of images are on these 'stickers'?" Moonracer asked curiously.

"Humph! Mostly just cute, but they also range from silly to completely absurd at the same time, and Mikeala generally picks up a large supply. Trust me. If you're ever anything but cheerful around Nanno; you'll find out about stickers real fast." Jazz answered with a chuckle as he led the two into the briefing room.

The two femmes needed no introduction to the command staff members who were present, but they both froze when they spotted Barricade sitting at the far end of the room between Optimus and Ironhide. They were so intent on the Decepticon in their midst that they paid no attention to the three humans sitting on an out of the way ledge that gave them an excellent vantage point for the meeting.

"What's that murderous fragger doing here?" Chromia instantly demanded angrily.

"A stinking 'Con; in our base? Just what the pit is going on here?" Moonracer demanded at the same time.

Optimus calmly indicated that the two should sit down by gesturing at a pair of empty seats.

"Barricade is here because he has voluntarily left the Decepticons. He is to be included in this meeting because some of the information that you two are about to hear, also concerns him." The Autobot leader informed them.

"With all due respect, Optimus; just how would anything discussed here concern him at all?" Chromia demanded angrily still glaring at Barricade.

"This meeting concerns him, because as Nanno's sibling; he is her only surviving relative, and therefore, legally her custodian. He also has the right to know the truth about his sister, and her unique condition." Optimus replied sternly.

"Do you expect me to believe that you are going to turn an innocent and sweet little sparkling over to... to _that_?" Moonracer bellowed in disbelief.

"Legally; I have no choice in the matter. Unless it can be somehow proven that he is unfit to care for a sparkling, then there is nothing I can do to intervene. However, Barricade has approached me with the request to assign Nanno some caretakers, and quite frankly I can't think of a better way to start this meeting than with that request." Optimus replied calmly.

The two femmes were rendered speechless by this information as they saw almost everyone in the room turn to look at the former Decepticon questioningly.

Barricade sat there staring at the center of the table with a carefully maintained blank expression on his facial plates.

"Yo, 'Cade. Why ya wanna give her up man?" Jazz asked with both shock and hurt clearly evident in his voice while asking the question that was on everyone's processors at that moment.

Barricade slowly gathered his thoughts and continued staring at the center of the table. It was several minutes before the former 'Con spoke, but when he did, it was in an almost toneless voice that made it obvious that he was seeing something far removed from the briefing room he was in.

"My decision is not an easy one to make, or explain. Before the war; we lived near the industrial sector on the outskirts of the Kralon district. With all of the heavy industry in that sector, the living quarters weren't considered very desirable by many, but it was something that my femme creator could afford. I won't say that we had an easy time of things, because we didn't. My mother as the humans would call her, always kept quality low grade available for all of us. We didn't have the storage space to hold multiple grades, so my mother and I also made do with low grade. She was able to make up the difference in our power needs by mixing in a touch of the high grade that some of her patrons occasionally provided her with. We didn't have any of the luxuries that many bots took for granted. I didn't even know what energon treats or wafers were until I arrived at this base. We were poor, but we had each other, and that was the most important thing to all of us. The mechs that my mother tried to form a family with; couldn't understand how we could stand being with each other all the time. They didn't understand that without anything else to do; we spent all of our time together. It made us a very close knit family. Family; that was the only thing of value that we really had. Our mother struggled to support us through her dancing. As a vocal empath; she was forbidden by law to participate or work in any profession in which she needed her voice. Those laws were strict and unyielding. Strict enough in fact that it even hampered her dancing career; since she was unable to even thank the patrons for their compliments. She worked hard at the only career that was available to her. She couldn't even work as a pleasure bot; because pitching a potential customer or stating any limitations would have required her to speak. Just because she had the _potential_ to influence the minds and emotions of other bots didn't mean that she _would_ have." Barricade said; finishing with no small amount of resentment in his tone.

The former Decepticon gave a blast of over heated air from his vents before he continued.

"Those laws gave no leniency, and made no exceptions; so she performed under the stage name of Graceful Silence. While she worked; I tended to my six siblings. Four of them were femmes, who also had empathic talents, and because of that, they were not allowed to attend the standard educational facilities, and there was no way that we could afford the specialized facilities on what my mother was able to earn. In order to make sure that they got at least some type of education, I made copies of what I had learned, and passed it on to them. It was during these lessons that I discovered that I was good at art. For three entire vorns, my mother saved up every credit she could, even skipping recharge sessions so she could work longer shifts. All to save up the money to get me a few upgrades that would allow me to try my hand as an artist. I wasn't very good at first. Oh, I was able to sell a few pieces to street vendors, who thought I had some potential, but mostly I just made enough to cover the supplies and buy a few things for my siblings." Barricade spoke in a soft monotone before breaking off with a rueful smile.

"It was strange. My mother's career didn't really start taking off until she started dancing to my compositions. I was so proud, so happy that I was able to help her take care of us. But in the end; it all made no difference. Only once every ten vorns, the White Tower Gallery and Museum would open their doors to aspiring artists and one of my vendors covered both the traveling and entry fees to get me in. Because of limited space; we were only allowed to display three pieces. I brought the best I had. A partly formless but stylistic sculpture of my mother in the midst of her dance; a holo painting of the same, and the music that she'd been dancing to when I made them. The director was so impressed with my work that he made me an offer to auction off the pieces as a complete set during their next event. He even paid me a reservation fee of fifty thousand credits, and promised me a fourth of the proceeds from their final sale." Barricade finished sadly. Tears of energon had formed in his optics as he made the final statement.

"Fifty thousand credits. That would have meant proper upgrades for all of us; quality educational downloads for my siblings, and a maintenance session from an actual medic for our mother. It would have meant so many things for all of us; things that we'd always thought of as luxuries; things that most bots took for granted; things that we could only wish for, and things we'd finally have. I was so proud of myself that night. On the way home I'd stopped and bought two cubes of actual mid grade energon to share with my mother as I tried it for the first time. I thought it was going to be the start of a new life for all of us." Barricade paused as he stared down at his shaking hands.

Everyone in the meeting had been listening without comment. Ratchet who had an idea of what was still to come, was keeping a close optic on the former Decepticon in case a sedative was needed. The two newly arrived femmes weren't sure where this was going, but were still listening skeptically. Then Barricade reached up to his right shoulder, and opened a subspace compartment and pulled out a small data pad, before tossing it on the table in front of him.

Curious, Ironhide reached out and picked it up to look at it.

"This is the contract from the gallery; isn't it?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. I still have it. I even have the credits that were left after I bought the two cubes of energon." Barricade said listlessly.

"I should have known something was wrong. I should have seen it before I even walked in the door. No matter how little we had; that dwelling was always full of cheer, hope, and happiness. The laughter that filled our home could always be heard from the street. The silence alone should have warned me that something was wrong. I was too proud in that moment; too full of what I'd achieved; it had been the greatest night of my life, and I was so blinded by pride and excitement that I couldn't tell that anything was wrong." Barricade said now glaring at the table in front of him.

"I never saw who struck me after I walked in. I don't even know if the door ever got a chance to close. When I came back online I felt numb all over, I could barely move my right arm, but that wasn't the worst. The sight in front of my optics was of my siblings. Their chest plates had been pried open, and their sparks torn out of their chests to be tossed to the floor carelessly. Everything I valued in life was lying on that floor like useless scrap. I don't know how long I laid there while my repair systems tried to deal with the damage. I was still alive, but just barely. Most of my frame wasn't functional, and I could only move my right arm. I... I survived long enough to become mobile again. I took the memory cores from my siblings; in the hope that I could one day find out who killed them. My mother's body wasn't there at all. It wasn't until I found Frenzy digging through a dumpster that I regained the use of my left arm after he made some makeshift repairs. The two of us lived on the streets for nearly a vorn; stealing to survive. The war had taken everything we both valued, and neither of us wanted any part of it." When Barricade stopped speaking he sat there staring at his hands despondently, unsure how to fully explain himself.

"You don't honestly expect us to believe such an obvious pack of blatant lies do you?" Chromia demanded in a surly tone. "First of all; there's no way that you could have survived the kind of damage you describe without a large supply of energon! Secondly; I've seen you on the battlefield, and I know first hand how bloodthirsty you are. You don't care how much damage you receive as long as you get to kill whoever's in front of you! There's no way that anyone as vicious as you are would _not_ want to take part in this war!"

Ratchet thumped his fist on the table loudly to gain the irate femme's attention. "I know Barricade's telling the truth. The damage he received that night was actually worse than he described. It left him in a condition that would have driven any other bot completely insane. I've done a full code exam on him, and I _know_ that he's telling the truth. I've managed to rebuild most of his sensory receptors, but his physical sensitivity is still only at twenty percent. That damage left his spinal network cross wired in such a way that he couldn't feel or even detect any damage."

"Don't try to make excuses for that butcher; Ratchet! He's lying and I know it! Just how did he survive if he couldn't move, and where did he get the energon to do so? If he's not lying then he'll have no problems answering that question now will he?" Chromia demanded angrily while standing up to stare down at the medic.

Barricade couldn't stand it any longer. His honor was important to him. It had been one of the few things his mother had valued as much as she had her family, and she had instilled that same sense of honor in Barricade, and no matter what it cost him; he would defend that honor.

"You want to know; Autobot? Do you _really_ want to know how I survived? Fine! I'll tell you how! I survived by sucking the dried caked energon out of the lifeless bodies of my siblings! I was in pain; I didn't even have a fully developed frame yet! Scared? Of _course_ I was! What _youngling_ wouldn't have been? And as for the bots I've killed; at least I had the decency to make sure that they died quickly. My family was the only thing of value that I ever had, and it was _your_ stinking war that took them from me!" Barricade bellowed at the top of his vocalizer. "I never killed anyone that I didn't have to! The only times I had to do that was when there were other Decepticons on the field as well. Can you say the same? Come Autobot! You impugn my honor; let's see you defend _yours_!" Barricade continued yelling as stood up facing the femme.

"If your honor was so important to you then why did you join the Decepticons?" Chromia demanded coldly.

Barricade stared at the femme from across the table; heat radiating from his frame, while his cooling vents worked at maximum flow to deal with his overheating circuits.

"Neither Frenzy or I was given a choice. We made the mistake of trying to recharge in a half destroyed warehouse one night and onlined to find ourselves staring down the charged barrels of more plasma cannons than you and your walking arsenal of a sparkmate have put together." Barricade growled in a soft deadly tone.

Ironhide couldn't help chuckling as he stood up to get the defector back in his chair. He knew he had a lot of weapons, just as he knew that Chromia had even more than he did, and the image that flashed through his processor at Barricade's words were too funny to resist.

"Okay kid. You made your point. Now sit down before you start something that you don't have the weapons to finish." Ironhide said still snickering a bit as he placed his right hand on Barricade's shoulder for emphasis.

Barricade glanced at the weapon specialist before he nodded his head and sat back down. After he resumed his seat, he sat there silently; idly using the claw shaped tip of his right index finger to carve an image into the metal surface of the table.

While Barricade calmed down and gathered his thoughts to continue; Optimus looked over at Chromia and after getting the femme's attention gave a subtle silent shake of his head to signal that there should be no further interruptions.

It was several minutes before Barricade had calmed down enough to resume, and when he did; he was once again staring at the table.

"These." Barricade began holding up his hands to look at them. "Were never meant to kill. Shadowdance; my creator, saved up for a long time to get them so that I could use them for sculpting. They were meant to be used to create beauty, not death, but when Frenzy and I were forced to join this war; I was told that I would be assigned to the front lines. Soundwave gave me a data file containing a hand to hand combat program. Frenzy examined and modified it before letting me install it. Then he'd watch me practice, and make further modifications to the program and have me re install it after deleting the previous version." Barricade informed them sadly.

"Wait! You're telling us that _Frenzy_ is the one who gave you those deadly combat skills?" Ratchet demanded suddenly.

Barricade nodded his head in answer as he continued. "Frenzy insisted on examining every download they gave me before allowing me to use it. I would be long dead by now if it weren't for him. Several of those programs contained virus problems; others contained compulsory subroutines to ensure that I'd fight to the death. Most of them came from Starscream. He's never made any secret of his hatred for ground types. Frenzy and I were brought on the mission to rescue Megatron and secure the All Spark for several reasons. First Starscream was hoping that we'd be killed either by you Autobots or by Megatron after he was freed. Second; because we work well together. Frenzy and I would do anything we can to protect each other, where most Decepticons don't even pretend to protect their team mates. Third; because we are excellent fighters, although I owe my skills to Frenzy, and I'd never have admitted that to any of the Decepticons, because they thought he was nothing but a stupid drone. They would've killed him if they knew the truth. The point of all this is that even though I'm half a vorn younger than your Bumblebee; I'm not stupid. I know Megatron is after Nanno. I know he wants her for some twisted reason, and he'll stop at nothing to get his claws on her. He's issued orders for every Decepticon to be on the lookout for her and to capture her by any means necessary. I don't know _why_ he wants her, but I know that I can't protect her, not by myself, and maybe not even with help. I can't fight the entire Decepticon army alone. That's why I have to give her up; I don't want to, but I don't have any choice." The mech finished in an almost flat tone, which did nothing to hide the desperation in his spark.

As Barricade sat there staring down at the table in front of him, the Autobots finally saw the mech for what he truly was; a scared youngling trying desperately to protect the only family he had left. Before the war, a mech his age still wouldn't have been considered an adult. He would have still been living with his creators or caretakers, and would still be considered below the legal age of consent.

Ironhide reached over and spun Barricade around to face him. "Let's get one thing straight! We aren't like those slagging 'Cons that you're used to! We protect our own, and we do it together as a team; as a family. Like it or not, as Nanno's older sibling, and the fact that _you_ came to _us_ means that we'll do everything we can to protect her and keep her out of that slagger's hands."

"What Ironhide is saying is essentially correct. Just as Frenzy protected you through his skills while among the Decepticons, we Autobots also function as a coherent team. Each bot, mech or femme, is placed where their skills and abilities are of the most benefit to this team. I know for a fact that you have seen the results on the battlefield. Unlike your former associates; I call them such because I find it highly improbable that you would call many of them friends, we actively assist each other both on and off the battlefield. That is our greatest advantage, and we use that advantage." Prowl stated.

"Do I understand this right? Did Barricade defect strictly so we'd protect that sparkling out there?" Chromia demanded.

"Nope! Nanno had already been with us for several Terran months. Barricade here didn't even know he had a sister. The twins were out training her when Barricade found them, and he apparently decided that she'd make an excellent student for his combat skills; _that's_ when he defected." Ratchet answered.

"And just how do you know that it wasn't a ploy to get close to the sparkling for Megatron?" Chromia demanded.

"Because he had to support both of the twins while helping them back here. He's also voluntarily handed over weapons that could have offlined any of us with just a glancing shot." Ratchet replied.

"Oh, what? Did he have a neural phase cannon or something? Moonracer asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that's exactly what he had in his possession, and Ratchet completely missed it and a few other weapons while disarming him. If his defection had been a ruse, he could have held on to that weapon and used it to offline every bot on this base. He'd added it to the arsenal of weapons that Ratchet had taken from him when Frenzy snuck in and re activated him while no one was around. Barricade has been upfront and honest with us from the beginning. I am very familiar with the values by which his fem creator raised him, and I can readily tell you that family takes priority over anything, and that includes his own life. " Prowl stated casually.

"Just how would you know that, Prowl?" Chromia demanded quickly.

"Only the simple fact that Barricade and I share the same mech creator. He used to regale me with many stories about Shadowdance. The only reason that he left her and the family she already had was because it would have been financially impossible for him to assist in their support. As one bonded to an empath, there would have been more than a few laws restricting his employment as well." Prowl replied candidly.

"Unyielding and restrictive laws that were written for a specific type of bot were only one of the underlying causes of this war. My mech creator eschewed Shadowdance for both her honor, and for her family values. Both values were such that they also inspired my mech creator and later, my femme creator once those values were related to her. I cannot conceive of any creation of Shadowdance's using a lie or any other form of deception unless it was truly a matter of life and death. Barricade's induction in to the Decepticon ranks would constitute just such an event, which would explain why he lied in order to preserve the lives of himself and his companion Frenzy." Prowl explained.

"Frenzy has assisted our cause here on Earth by repairing a computer that Wheeljack built for us. He illegally copied an operating system that Frenzy had designed for a human laptop computer. That software immediately shutdown our computer system. Upon learning of the event, Frenzy repaired our system software, and modified the operating software specifically for our computer. He did so without any reservations. All three of the former Decepticons currently on the base have done nothing to show that they aren't sincere in their desire to join us. In fact..." Optimus began easily.

"Three Decepticons! And Frenzy is one of them? And who is the other slagger? Megatron himself?" Chromia interrupted angrily.

"No. The third Decepticon was actually designed for search and rescue operations, and has provided technical schematics, and plans for equipment that I didn't even have access to back on Cybertron. He's nothing like I would have expected _and_ he's helping to ensure that my medbay has every piece of equipment that Nanno could ever need. In fact, I'm half convinced that Scorpinock is more concerned about Nanno's welfare than _we_ are!" Ratchet qualified.

"You mean that you have Barricade, Frenzy, _and_ Scorpinock on the base?" Moonracer blurted in disbelief.

"That's right! We got all three of 'em! Which means that tha Cons are gonna have ta try and fight us without their help! Plus, we know they're after Nanno, we know _why_ they're after her, and we have her. That gives _us_ the advantage for once. Especially with Cade there teachin her how to fight the way he does. Between the number that Neuroblock did on her, and his fighting skills, she'll stand a strong chance of holdin em off, if they _do_ get past us!" Jazz interjected loudly.

"Who is this Neuroblock, and what does he have to do with that precious sparkling out there?" Chromia demanded curiously.

"That's part of what ya need ta know. Neuroblock did a ton of experiments on Nanno. He was forced into it, but I think that what helped her survive long enough ta make it to Earth is that he used part of her spark when he rebuilt her." Jazz began informatively.

"Her logic processors, thought processors, and her battle computer are all compartmentalized. Logically, she can learn to fight, and know that she know _how_ to fight, but her thought processors are set up to periodically purge that information from her thoughts so it don't interfere with her normal development. Neuroblock didn't have any choice about making her into a weapon, but he did try to make sure that she could be as normal as possible in case we were able to keep her out of Decepticon hands. Right now, she can put up enough of a fight to hold of the twins for a while. I don't think she can beat em both at the same time."

"She can't. Not yet, anyway." Barricade interrupted.

"But she can keep em off of her long enough for help ta get there. After it's over, yeah, she'll remember that she did it, but not _how_ she did it! Then there's the other danger the Cons would have to deal with. That's the real danger. Most of her frame is composed of nanites. They're modified medical nanites, and they can repair, rebuild, kill, or just begin to disassemble a bot while they're still alive. The bad part of the disassembly process is that Neuroblock added a kicker to the nanites. They crank up the sensitivity of the neural receivers on any bot getting that treatment. According to the test results, it hurts so much the bot may not even be able to scream while they die."

"Don't bet your processor on that Jazz! I don't think I'll _ever_ get the sound of Power Dive's last scream out of my memory banks!" Ironhide exclaimed forcefully.

"Yeah, he might ave messed up on that one, but she still thinks you ran the slagger off, because she don't remember going puddle like that, and she _won't_ unless that program gets activated! There's only two mechs that got the code ta do it. Megatron and me! If Megatron get his claws on her, we might as well surrender, because he'll have a weapon that we won't be able to stop. I don't plan ta let that happen, but if push comes ta shove and there ain't no other option, I have one reserve code that would make her kill every bot that gets close to her. She'd kill them and keep doing it until she blew out her spark. I don't know if I bring myself to do it, and if Megatron uses his code first while he's in close proximity to her then mine becomes useless. I can't let that happen, and I don't ever wanna have ta use my code, because she'd know, she'd know _exactly_ what's happening to her and who did it!" Jazz finished after ignoring the gasps of surprise and outrage from some of the other bots.

An inarticulate sound of grief pulled everyone's attention to Barricade who had his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. As they watched, Barricade slumped in his seat as pain, grief, and anger vied for dominance on his faceplates.

Suddenly a look of rage crossed the mech's features, and the high-pitched whine of his cooling fans could be heard as he turned to look at Jazz.

"Promise me that you'll look out for my sister." Barricade demanded as he began opening his chest plates.

"What?" Jazz asked in surprised disbelief.

Barricade reached into the subspace compartment housed on his spark chamber and retrieved the small dagger there. Then he placed it in front of Jazz. "Give that to Nanno when she gets old enough, and tell her that it belonged to her fem creator." Barricade said as he stood up and made to exit the room.

Ironhide jumped out of his chair and clamped a strong hand on the shoulder of the black and white mech. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded in a near growl.

"I'm going to get that neural phase cannon and the hyper velocity cannon and I am going to kill Megatron with them. Him and any other Decepticon that gets in my way! Keep Frenzy here, I can't let him follow me this time." Barricade answered.

"Oh no you don't! They'd kill you before you even got a shot at that glitched bucket of bolts!" Ironhide snarled as he tried to force Barricade to sit back down.

"I can't let that happen to her! I can't! Not after... after... I _can't do it_! I _have_ to kill him! If I don't then Nanno... Nanno..." Barricade couldn't finish as a look of agonized anguish crossed his face.

"Soundwave would know your intentions before you even gain entry to the Decepticon base. How could you hope to counter that?" Prowl asked in an attempt to force the mech to see reason.

The mech sat there in agonized thought for more than a full minute before suddenly a cold deadly calm settled over Barricade. It was one that everyone in the room could see. "Ratchet I want you to put me back the way I was. I was able to lie to Soundwave because he either couldn't or _wouldn't_ read past the pain I was in. That will let me get into the base and kill Megatron."

Silence reigned as a large blue and red mech got to his feet with an expression of near rage on his face. Only the sounds of hydraulics and servomotors could be heard as Optimus reached out with both hands and grabbed Barricade, before lifting the mech up to the level of his own optics.

"First, you would not survive the attempt. Even if you did manage to kill Megatron, the rest of the Decepticons would then kill you. Second, you are Nanno's sibling, and the only real family she has, and she needs you alive. Third, I am _not_ going to allow you to throw your life away so impulsively. There is another way to prevent this; we just need time to find that method. Sacrificing yourself will not do Nanno any good. Remember, she's lost just as much as you have, plus she witnessed the loss of a foster creator as well. Losing you would only cause her more pain and suffering. Is that what you want for her?" Optimus said quietly in a tone that would have cut through the toughest armor on Cybertron.

Barricade hung his head in despair, and shook it sadly as Optimus placed him back on the floor.

"No." He whispered in a voice so small and filled with helplessness that only a few nearby heard it.

"What about some kind of a decoy? Would that work?"

Every pair of optics in the room turned to stare at Colonel William Lennox in thoughtful surprise.


End file.
